God Of Storms
by Pluto2148
Summary: What if instead of being a demigod he was an immortal. He was the child of Hestia and Poseidon. The first child of them both. Will Poseidon and Amphitrite get together and will Triton exist. And if so will it be because of a broken heart? Will Perseus and Triton get along? Also pertemis later
1. Proglouge

**This is my first story so it might not be that good so sorry for that. Hopefully it becomes a good one at that. Flames welcomed to me they just help with I don't know their just welcomed. **

**Third Person **

On Mount. Olympus you could hear the sound of a screaming. The sounds echoed through the halls of Olympus. Apollo the god of medicine, poetry, music and the sun, and Artemis the Goddess of the hunt, moon, maidens, and childbirth were delivering a baby. Hestia the Goddess of the Hearth was giving birth to a baby. After to her felt like hours of pushing finally the baby was out. Congratulations Auntie Hestia said Apollo it's a boy. Hestia just smiled looking at the baby in Apollo arms as the baby's eyes were closed and a little bit of hair was on its head. Artemis left to go get the father of the baby who couldn't handle seeing his lover in pain. When the man came into the room the first thing that he did was go to the woman that just gave birth. Apollo came by and gave the baby to his Aunt Hestia. Apollo asked what the baby name was. After minutes of debating they finally came to a conclusion of naming the baby boy in her arms Perseus or Percy for short. When they said the baby's name as if they practiced the baby open his eyes showing beautiful sea green eyes with specks of red around the iris of his eyes. Even though he was just born Perseus had a slight tan on his skin. He had his mother facial structure with his father windblown black hair. Let out a little giggle before closing his eyes and going back to sleep. Poseidon the father of the Perseus just smiled at his baby boy in the arms of his lover. Apollo had to take the baby and make sure that there was nothing wrong with him. He was a hundred percent healthy. He told Poseidon that he had to leave so Hestia so she can get some rest. On his way out he gave Perseus back to Hestia to breast feed. (Going to skip)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Poseidon POV**

When the first light of the sun came up I teleported to the hospital room of Hestia and his newborn son. Apollo was their looking at Hestia making sure she was okay. He went to the seat next to Hestia and just stared at her. (I know stalker) Uncle P you do know you could go check on the baby right? Poseidon just sighed for not thinking of something that even an idiot like Apollo can remember. Looked at Hestia face one more time then left to find his baby boy. The first thing he saw when he went to the room the baby was supposed to be in was see Aphrodite looking at the baby through the window to the Perseus' room cooing at the baby like it was the first time she saw a baby sleep. Being the nice person he was and because of his newborn son tried to make conversation with Aphrodite. The whole time he was talking to her she never took her eyes of the baby. Always talking about how she always wanted a son and couldn't wait until she had her first one. Talking about if it was a boy Eros and If it was a girl Terra (random name just went to the back of MOA and found a name)

**Thanks for reading and please review so I know what I can fix it and thanks… ;)**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	2. Storms

**Thank those of you that reviewed this story, favorite or put this on the alert list. And thank you for your advice AyeitsEash. **

**Throughout life people will make you mad, disrespect you and treat you bad. Let God deal with the things they do, because hate in your heart will consume you too. – Will Smith**

**Hestia's (POV) **

For those of you that haven't gave birth to a 3 pound and 11 ounces baby I don't recommend it. I honestly don't see how all those humans do it. Especially those that have more than three or more. I want to just stop after one after the pain that I just went through. At the end it was worth it but I probably wouldn't do it again if I have a choice.

A day after I had the baby I got discharged from the Olympian hospital. It was a relief; I don't like hospitals they usually have death and sadness with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Time Skip 1 week) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The good thing about having an immortal baby was that they grow up fast; but that also the hard thing. At one week old Percy looked like a 10 month old human baby. Poseidon and I were going down into the mortal world with Perseus so that he could see the beauty of it. We passing through Olympia. The home of the Olympics. Most woman at the time were supposed to be at home and not on the streets and the only time allowed out was to go wash the clothes, pick up groceries , or to work at the gardens at their homes. Seeing this an official came over and started causing problems.

"Thy needs to stop" the officer basically screamed. _(__**Suck at old talk so just a**_**_heads up). _**

Poseidon not being the world's smartest person stopped walking. Giving the official enough time to catch up with us.

"Sire thy woman should be at home not in the streets venturing around with you." Said the official.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well because men are the superior sex, females should be in the kitchen cooking or cleaning the house, and do you see any other female wondering the streets looking like a lost puppy?!" He exclaimed

Percy took this time to wake up from his slumber to hear the official say this in my face.

Percy did what all babies would do in this situation or I believe they would do this. He cried like there was no tomorrow. The moment a single tear fell down Perseus' face Poseidon being the over protective dad he is was about to disintegrate the horrible man when all of a sudden a hurricane was brewing, a thunder storm was occurring, a tornado was starting to form, the earth was starting to shake, and a tsunami was heading our way. I was about to yell at Poseidon for possibly harming innocent mortals when he just stood there looking shocked. I looked around wondering who could've been causing this. Every time the Percy took a breath and starting to cry again the storms would get worst. I stood their shocked at the baby in my arms. Mainly it was only Poseidon and Zeus that could do a storm this powerful. To think of a way to make the baby stop crying I teleported back to Olympus not caring for the disrespectful mortal that insulted me and other females around the planet.

**Poseidon's (POV) **

I stood in shock at what I just witnessed on the young city state. I figured it was Zeus at first but Zeus can't control the sea. I put this out of my mind on the fact that Zeus just called a council meeting. Once I mist traveled their realizing for once I was one of the first few there. Hestia was already there along with Zeus Hera and Artemis. **_(Dionysus wasn't born or thought of yet about 100 years after titan war, but Oceanus is still at least in my story attacking Poseidon). _**Once every one got there, the council begun I zoned out as my little brother began his speech. I didn't listen until my name was yelled.

"What!" I yelled back. Clearly annoyed.

"Do you care to explain all the storms that were multiple storms present killing hundreds of mortal?!" He yelled/ thundered back at me.

"It wasn't me I figured it was you mad at some minor thing that was totally uncalled for," I yelled back at someone, getting madder and madder the more I yelled!

For once Zeus was the more level headed one of the two of us.

"Peace brother; I just want to know if you know why there was sudden storms by Olympia." He asked.

"I didn't do it myself." I said. _But I have an idea who did I thought. _

"Now that is over," Athena said, "how is the attack by Oceanus holding up Kelp for brains?"

"Well enough, Zeus said that he had a plan to stop the fighting between the two of our armies' owl head." I responded with.

"Fish face."

"Bird brains."

"Seawe-"

"Silence Athena!" Zeus thundered.

Yes brother, I do have a plan but that can be wait till after meeting in private.

"Okay well is that it so I can go and defend my palace?" I asked getting bored.

"Meeting dismissed!" He yelled and disappeared in a flash of lightning and, thunder. "Drama queen like always"; I whispered. I teleported back to my home Atlantis. When I arrived the sea life that was around me bowed and moved on their way. On my way to my palace I saw Delphi playing around with other of his kind (dolphins). Once I was through the palace gate I looked at the palace in front of me. (I'm not an architect so yea…) there was a giant at least 300 meter palace made up of pearls, diamonds, seashells, and a metal called Atlantian metal. There is two giant watch towers on the side of the palace with a mini force field to block oncoming attacks. The doors at the entrance were at least 30 meters tall. The garden to the left of the east wall. Shining a bluish, green color making it look like an underwater Olympus, to me it was even more beautiful. I was just about to walk into the palace doors when a Hermes flashed/ teleported to my doors next to me.

"Uncle P". He said sounding like Apollo

"Yes, I responded not in the mood for his childish antics." I replied with.

"My father request your presence in the council room." He said like he rehearsed it.

"Ugh alright thanks for the message Hermes." _Why am I thanking him for doing his job? _I thought. Shrugging I teleported to the throne room (I spelled that right, … right).

"Yes Zeus." I exclaimed

"Oh, you're here good so I think I found an answer to your Oceanus problem." He said oh so wisely. _Note the sarcasm._

"What is it"? I said eagerly hoping for a way to stop the deaths of thousands of sea creature's death.

"Well Oceanus has a daughter right?"

"Yea what does she got to do with it."

He smiled an evil smile because he knew something I didn't. "She has everything to do with it." "When people need a way to stop unneeded violence what do they do?"

"Make a treaty".

"That and what else?"

"That's just about it isn't it?"

Well they marry the princess to the prince/ king to stop the fighting.

**Thanks for reading the chapter and for those that review. Hopefully this is an interesting chapter to you and if not let me know what I can fix in it. And to the guest I know that Terra is Gaea roman name; it's going to be Eros. If you can see this type in the box below! I will update as soon as possible****_. Pluto_**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the compliment. In a Little bit I will put up a poll for the couple of this story don't care how many times you vote for your person as long as it's a female. I started on this last night for a little bit. If you read this thanks, usually in stories I personally just skip it, but apparently you don't…. ;)**

**When I stand before God at the end of my life, I would hope that I would not have a single bit of talent left, and could say, 'I used everything you gave me'-Erma Bombeck**

**Poseidon POV**

To say that Poseidon was angry would to say Zeus wasn't a god for theatrics. A **HUGE UNDERSTAMENT**. He had just had a kid with the woman he loved since he first laid eyes on her in their father's stomach. He was thinking of marrying her and now he just found out that he might have to marry the daughter of his enemy because he sure as hades wasn't having his 1 week old son do it.

**"WHAT!" **I yelled. Pretty sure that my face was turning red with anger.

"Listen its necessary for you to marry her so that the fighting down here can stop."

"But can't we do the treaty thing were I own half the oceans/ seas and he owns the other half." I asked with false hope in it.

"What about Hestia what do you think that she would say if she found out that we couldn't be together because our brother plans on having me in an arranged marriage and let me add younger brother!"

Now that your rant is over I'm sorry that you can't be with Hestia but it's necessary for you to be in control of the ocean during the fifth age. (**_That is the right age right please correct me if I'm wrong) _**

"But-"

"No buts Poseidon you will do this because I'm your king and you will do as I say!"

"How do you even know that Oceanus will say yes to your proposal?"

"I already asked him and he is suppose to be here tomorrow afternoon with his wife Amphy, Alicia, Alexis, Amphitrite, I don't know that your job to find out what her name is." He responded smugly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hestia's POV**

Hestia was amazed with her offspring with Poseidon. So far he had great power with storms as seen in Olympia. I was wondering what his domains would be (I'm going to put up a poll now). Maybe it could be storms, tides, time, Battle, loyalty, swordsmanship, there is just so many domains not used it hurt to just think about it. At the moment Perseus was crawling around trying to stand and put everything in his mouth. Hestia was starting to wonder if that was what she was like. She was just staring at Percy thinking that only if he could stay like this forever and never grow up. Worry about the opposite sex and having demi-god children. At the thought of him having demi-god children made Hestia feel old. Like any minute now her boy would be a man and she be a mother-in-law or a grandmother.

Before I could think more about this subject her second favorite male in the world just happen to teleport in.

"Poseidon" I asked with slight worry in my voice wondering why he was here earlier than expected.

"Hestia, promise me that you won't be mad at me."

"How about you tell me whatever it is that you have done, or will do and I'll decide then."

"Hest", he said "it is necessary for you to promise me that you won't get mad at whatever is to happen."

**Poseidon's POV**

Stubborn as always I thought when she was making it harder to tell her about Zeus's plan.

"If it's necessary than how about you just tell me than ". She proclaimed with a smile and a frown on her face how that was possible I couldn't tell you.

"Do you remember when I said that Zeus had a plan to stop the war between Oceanus and me?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you see Zeus had this horrible idea of settling this argument like mortals. Hewantsmetogetmarried." I said as fast as I could.

"What did you say and slower please."

"He" I said then starting spelling it "h-e wants w-a-n-t-s me-"

"I'm not retarded **_(no offence meant to those of you that are) _**say it like a normal person would or perhaps Athena is right your head is full of kelp."

"Zeus wants me to marry Oceanus' daughter." I said nervously to what he reaction would be. She just stood there shocked at what I said kind of like my expression to when Zeus told me.

I was looking anywhere, but at her. Trying to change the subject with the first thing that came to my head. "Where is Perseus at?" I asked hoping that we could change the subject.

"Don't you change the subject on me!" Plus he is right over ther-. She pointed at a now empty spot where our baby was formally at.

"You lost our baby?!" I yelled/ asked slightly raising my voice.

"No, and at least I'm not getting **MARRIED!" **She yelled before stomping away to Zeus knows where.

Frustrated at what Zeus's plan was causing problems between Hestia and me. I stared searching everywhere: the pool, the gardens, the throne room, my place then checked back at Hestia's palace. Hoping he was on his way back to their.

I was just about to try the arena when a voice asked "do I needed help?"

Looking up I saw Hebe goddess of youth. "Yes, I responded you would be perfect can you sense children with your godly powers?" I asked hopefully; hoping that if I find him that it will make Hestia less mad with me.

"Yes, know uncle **_(She is the daughter of Zeus and Hera right? If not then o' well)_** what is it that you need?"

"I need you to see if you can find my godly son Perseus, he was crawling around then me and Hestia got into an argument and when we look back he was gone."

"Give me a moment uncle." After 3 seconds she said "Did you check perhaps Hermes and Apollo they could be teaching him how to be as they put it awesome."

With that information I teleported to Hermes' Olympian Palace to see burnt marks everywhere you look. It looked like a hurricane and a tornado went through here. In a rush I teleported inside his palace to see-

**You review thanks for reading this far. Like usually let me know what I can change to help my story. I will update tomorrow and this is the god of storms brought to you by- Pluto 2148 when you need gems don't take mine because you will be cursed and mostly die or wish you were. Thanks for reading again and also Review.**

**You Can do it follow the arrow/ 'V'**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**

_REVIEW_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading. For those of you that favored and/ or favored it thanks to you too. For those of you that reviewed thanks and can anyone tell me if you can have more than one heir? I might not be able to update tomorrow be hopefully I can. If I can't then sorry if I can then weeeeeeeeeeee al the way home. This is going to be chapter three or for I think. **

**For beautiful eyes, look for the good in others; for beautiful lips, speak only words of kindness; and for poise, walk with the knowledge that you are never alone. -** **Audrey Hepburn**

**POSEIDON'S POV **

For those of you that have never seen Hermes' palace let me tell you what it looks like. Imagine a 70 meter House **(Mansion also about** **229.659 feet large for those of you that use either one feet or meters)**

Now imagine a 15 feet large couch. A lot of track Olympic trophies (ancient), pictures of him all over the place talk about huge ego; a 200 feet wall with different styles of sandals with wings each with their own different wings. Some had a black as night raven or crow wings I could never tell the difference between the two of those birds, an eagle wings, swan wings I'm sure that you get the idea of the different wings. I wonder how he gets those? Does he have to cut off the wings from the actual bird, ask Hephaestus to make them for him or does he just buy them. Back on topic he has what Hephaestus calls a television or TV so we can watch and be entertained with the newest hero's life. The best thing is that it's live so not too many commercials as he calls them. He has a table in front of his couch/ sofa that was made out of glass. He had stairs going up to what I guess was his bedroom and restroom/ bathrooms. He had what mortals call carpet and wood floors. Wood in the dining room and carpet in the living room. I never understood why they call it the living room either it's not like they live in there. He had what was it… called a caduceus pictured on one of the walls. The basic theme of the houses color was blue. Blue walls, blue sofa/ couch, and blue "man satchel" to carry his messages with.

Now imagine all of that black with soot and ash everywhere. I was starting to get worried. I figured that maybe Apollo pranked Hermes by burning everything that he owned. Until I looked around to see Apollo and Hermes holding a small figure that seemed to be on fire and crying. When I walked in both of them had a looked of panic on their faces. They tried to slowly walk away and out of Hermes's back door but stopped when I sent a harsh glare at them both. Apollo shoved the small bundle into Hermes's arms probably hoping to run or run away until I sent 100 gallons of pressurized water at him knocking him into the wall on the other side of the palace. I was about to do the same to Hermes until I noticed that the bundle that he was carrying was in fact my son Perseus. I made the water evaporate once I saw that. I started walking to him in a hurry hoping the sooner that I got him to Hestia the higher the chance that she would be more forgiving. Boy was I wrong.

**HESTIA'S POV**

I was getting furious. First Poseidon told me that he was going to get married to some... some… I don't know what to call her. I can't call her a titan spawn because that would make me a hypocrite can't call her a bitch because I don't know her. Ugh I just settled for some unrepeatable words. Know I was looking for my at the moment lost child. As I keep walking the more I just wanted to burn everything down and look for him then since it would be easier. So far I checked the infirmary, arena, pool, somehow even though this is my first time finding it the beach, the entrance to Olympus he wasn't there I was about to give up hope until I heard my love- I mean ex-lover flash/ teleport in with a small bundle that was on fire. I looked closer and figured out it was my baby boy. Snatching him out of his father arms and started kissing him multiple time. The more I kissed him (Percy) the colder he got until he was no longer on fire. Now he was just giggling uncontrollably in my arms.

"Thank you Poseidon where was he?"

"He was just with his cousins Hermes and Apollo those idiots scaring the crap out of us."

"Now back to the subject that we were on before we had this little problem; you're getting married!" "If it was to me I could forgive you but apparently it's to Oceanus daughter!" I half yelled half I don't know after I said this I just broke down and started crying. He tried to comfort me but for once my pried got to me and snapped at him.

"Why don't you go comfort your future wife and leave me the Hades alone! I yelled at him face red with rage screaming in his face. I regretted this as soon as it came out of my mouth because his eyes got a little more watery and his normally beautiful sea green eyes went to a sad forest green.

"If that's what you want;" he said sadly and kind of broken before he mist traveled back to his domain I presume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (One day Later Atlantis) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**POSEIDON'S POV**

This was the only time in my immortal life that I wish I could die. The look of betrayal and rage on her face was more than I could handle I was about to go to the beach because it always helps with my mood until a messenger came to me with a panicked look on his face.

"Lord Poseidon Oceanus is here with a white flag with a young lady" he said after bowing to me.

Hades I thought I forgot with all the drama between Hestia and I. "Thank you, can you send them in on way out."

"Yes, milord" he replied with.

I went again thinking about Hestia until was broken out of my thoughts as the throne room doors opened.

"Poseidon" a man around 6'5", with slightly blue, with small horns coming out his forehead, with oily black hair with dark blue eyes.

"Oceanus" I replied with an ominous tone. "And this beautiful lady must be Amphitrite" I said pulling her hand to my lips and kissing it; making her blush.

"Yes, I'm sure that Zeus told you about the plan?"

"Yes, which I was to marry your daughter."

"Good then lets discuss the details of the marriage then shall we?" "I'm assuming that once you two are married that she will be moving in with you and will be the queen of the seas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you uncle- I mean Oceanus so when will the marriage be?"

In a week or two so for the time forward we have a treaty until you guys ever divorce or she somehow fades.

We both stood up at the same time and shook hands and he left and was one his way.

He left Amphitrite with me so that he we could get to know each other. Well this is more awkward than falling for your sister in your father's stomach. I have experience so believe me.

**That's all for this chapter thanks for reading. I have an unrelated to this story question. In the Last Olympian didn't the fates show Percy his future? Seeing as the fact that it said and I quote "One of them looked at me, and even though she didn't say anything, my life literally flashed before my eyes. Suddenly I was twenty. Then I was a middle-aged man. Then I turned old and withered. All the strength left my body, and I saw my own tombstone and an open grave, a coffin being lowered into the ground. All this happened in less than a second. So doesn't this mean that most likely they win the war with Gaea? With something to think about this is ****_Pluto_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Looks like I could update today. So weeeeeeeeeeee all the back home to my laptop. Thanks for the reviews and those of you that favored the story GoS (God of storms) I think I opened up a poll on my page if it's not working then it's for what Percy should be the god of? The option where swordsmanship, emotions, time, ash, heroes, life or whatever you want. You can just vote on a review and I'll put it in for you. Thank you . for answering my question. I just now noticed that I never gave Rick Riordan rights so all rights go to Rick Riordan. Sorry that he might not be the first though. The site that I usually go to for the quotes is out so I'll do a riddle instead.**

**The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it? On to the story. Answer will be on the bottom.**

**THRID PERSON **

A week had passed since the whole drama between Poseidon and Hestia. Poseidon never once leaving his domain and getting to know his soon to be wife and gaining small feelings toward her. Hestia hasn't done much once she figured out that the man that she loves is getting married to another female. The only thing keeping her together was her little boy Percy (about 2 in human years). He would try to make his mother smile and every kid no matter what their age is wants to make their parent/ parents proud. Percy was no exception to this once he figured out that he could light his body on fire he would try to make shapes out of the fire to make his mother happy. He seems to be the only one to be able to get her to smile the last week since the breakup. Every time he would do this Hestia would teach him how to make another object out of the fire. So far he could make: Poseidon, Hestia, tree, centaur(s), a house, and fish swimming through the air. At the moment he was making two of them at once. He was making his Poseidon and Hestia give each other a hug.

**HESTIA'S POV**

As I was looking at Perseus make a fire picture of me and Poseidon hug I broke down and cried. Cried for the fact that we could never be together again. Cried because we most likely won't be able to hug again. Cried because me being one of the Olympians I will have to be forced to go to his wedding with Amphitrite. It is going to be tomorrow. By Athena's calculations Percy is ageing just about two maybe three months each day. So he will be 2 years old in human years. Guess he will have to be my plus one to the wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **(****_TIME SKIP WEDDING)_** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I and Percy arrived at Atlantis all the fish did some fish version of a bow and some were even bold enough to come up to the young godling.

After a while of talking Percy asked "if he can go and play with the other fishes and mermans." I was just looking at them he looked so innocent a care free but a small aura of power around him. He looked so precious playing around having fun.

"Come on Percy if you don't hurry up were going to be late to the wedding."

"Okay mommy." He said as he was running over to me grabbing my hand into his.

"Mommy why is daddy getting married to someone that isn't you?" He asked with curiosity.

"Because your daddy is having a fight down here in the ocean and the only way to stop it is to do this."

"But I thought that daddy loved you."

"He does love me, but sometimes thing don't work out how you want them to." Once I looked up I just now noticed how far we walked we just got to the area where the wedding is supposed to take place. When I looked around I could see most of the gods showed up. There was Hebe, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Zeus, Ares, Hermes, Apollo and the others. I also saw the titan of the seas Oceanus and his wife. I looked closer at Aphrodite to see a small bundle in her arms.**_ (I'm not good with weddings so I'm going to skip just about all of it.) _**

"Do you Amphitrite immortal daughter of Oceanus and Tethys **_(Oceanus wife had to look this up) _**take Poseidon son of Kronos and Rhea to be your lawfully wedded husband in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, love him and honor him in all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"And do you Poseidon god of seas take Amphitrite immortal daughter of Oceanus and Tethys to be your lawfully wedded wife in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, love her and honor her in all the days of your life?"

He looked a little nervous his eyes darted around while Hera said the vows (I think that is what it's called) after a couple of seconds of looking around his eyes finally landed on me.

"I-I-I do." He stuttered out sorrow filled his eyes after he said these words. A few tears slipped from my eyes. _Come on Hestia you said you wouldn't cry I said to myself. It's the best for the both of you, he has a wife while you have a son I thought to myself trying to make myself feel better about what is happening._

"Then you may kiss the bride."

**POSEIDON POV**

As I laid my eyes on Hestia I tried to make my eyes as apologetic as possible. I knew that even though I had to marry Amphitrite I was still going to love her. Aphrodite said you never forget your first love. At this moment I figured out that for once she was right.

As I said/ stuttered I do and Hera said whatever she said which by the way Amphitrite was slowly leaning in I guess she said kiss the bride. I finished the kiss imagining that I was kissing Hestia while I was doing it. (Messed up in my opinion) as I pulled away I could hear the clapping and the cheering of the crowd that was watching us kiss. I looked up at Amphitrite to see her smiling and a slight blush on her face.

After Apollo said "Let's get this party started." We headed out to where the wedding after party started. After a while of dancing around and getting drinks I started looking for Hestia to apologize. I found her dancing around with Percy in her arms moving around. I crept over slowly to her tapping her shoulder. Before I knew what happened I got hit in the face with a fireball.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I exclaimed

"Sorry, you shouldn't of had crept on me."

"Remind me not to do that again and that was totally uncalled for."

"Percy why don't you go play, okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"Well shouldn't you be over there with your wife?" I sighed this was going to be harder than I imagined.

"I came over here to apologize for what happen for the past week."

"I-it-it's okay, it was for a good reason it was to stop the war down there."

"Daddy, daddy! Percy yelled running over to his father.

"Percy what did I tell you about using your inside voice?" Hestia scowled Percy.

"Sorry mommy. Daddy look at what I can do." He gestured to the two flame images of Poseidon and Amphitrite kissing like they did at the wedding.

"That's good job my boy did your mom teach you how to do that?"

"Poseidon!" A voice yelled from inside the dancing crowd

"I should go see that", I said before saying bye and going to find who called my name.

**That's all folks. Hope that it was a good chapter and the next time that I update Percy will be older probably somewhere between 10-12 then possibly after that I need to find out what you want him to be the god of. And the answer to the riddle above is a cade you skipped that part I'll just copy and paste the riddle.** **The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it? And this is brought to you by axe. It's a shower in a can and by candy. Being a lead causing in having diabetes (no offence meant. (Is that the right meant?). Also brought to you by AutoZone. If you ever need a car part then get in the zone AutoZone. Jk ****_Pluto_**

**Also Review**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy and didn't have time to update. And when I did have time I had to eat dinner then my sister got on the laptop which annoyed me. I would like to thank those of you that favored and/ or follow the God of Storms and also special thanks for those of you that reviewed. So for you I have chocolate chip cookies (::) (::) be careful though they are hot. Like usually a quote so here is one.**

** If you're trying to achieve, there will be roadblocks. I've had them; everybody has had them. But obstacles don't have to stop you. If you run into a wall, don't turn around and give up. Figure out how to climb it, go through it, or work around it. – Michael Jordan… On to the story shall we.**

**_Percy's POV (finally) _**

**_Time skip (let's say around 2 years (8-9 human years old)J)_**

Doge, duck, dip, dive and duck (I wonder who knows where I got this quote from?). I was dancing around arrows that where flying around me. See my mom was trying to teach how to fight saying that it was important. So my favorite cousin Apollo note the sarcasm, was trying to test me on my speed and agility. Let me tell you have never been in danger if you don't have a crazy wielding archer shooting multiple arrows at you, about oh I don't know 100 mph for the last 2 hours. I cursed Apollo again for doing this to me….again. He figured that since my dad is Poseidon then I must suck at archery, but since my mom is Hestia then it might even me out and make me only need to practice archery to be almost as good as he is. I barely had enough time to duck from it. I looked around for a good place to hide for the time being until I find at where Apollo is shooting from so I can knock him unconscious. He shot another arrow at me. I had to do a back bend to doge it. The good thing was I dogged the arrow the bad thing was that there was another arrow under it so it went into my shoulder damaging it. Screaming in pain I took out the arrow of my shoulder and looked at the wound. Ichor was oozing out of the wound. I summoned me some nectar to drink and the wound healed up. Now the only evidence of it was a small scar, but I could still feel the pain in that shoulder. Good thing I'm a righty I thought. At least I have a though on where he is so know I had to track him. After running behind tree to tree and jumping over: rocks, fallen trees, a river, and some traps I found him. The good thing was that his back was facing me but the bad was he had someone with him. And by the looks of the person it was a female. About my height maybe a couple inches taller. She had a bow on her back with auburn color hair. Sadly I had to know who the female was. Artemis. I grabbed the biggest branch I could find which happened to be around three feet long and 2 and a half feet width. I slowly approached Apollo knowing going after Artemis would be futile. So being the smart boy I am I went after Apollo slowly. Making sure that there wasn't any sticks to step on or leaves I jumped up about 4 feet and hit Apollo in the back of his head.

"OW! What the Hades." He yelled madly before hitting his head on the forest floor. Before I had any time to think Artemis had one of her hunting knifes at my throat with my back up against a tree.

"Apollo are you okay." Artemis asked with a slight worry in her voice.

Using this time of distraction I was looking for any way out of this so I did the first thing that came to my mind I lit my body on fire. Gratefully and sadly Artemis was fast enough to jump away from being burned. I looked for any way out of this. Apollo was slowly getting up off the floor from the branch I hit him in the head with. Artemis was switching her hunting knives for her bow. I tried to create a sword made of fire. Thankfully I was eligible to do it know I was trying to figure out how to make the flames solid so that it would hurt more and if it scratched someone with it that part of them would catch on fire. I worked but my energy dropped fast from doing this. I didn't have time to think much after this because Artemis shot a volley of arrows at me. Shit was the only thing I could think of when I had to dance around to not be hit by the arrows. Apollo was now fully operational even though he had a medium size gash on the side of his head with ichor coming out. Apollo being the god of medicine the gash was slowly healing. I would give it 5 to 10 minutes before he was fully healed. Artemis was now shooting more arrows the time I spent with my mom paid off because I concentrated on burning Artemis' arrows and a wave of arrows came out of thin air and crashed into them. After doing this I was just about to pass out trying to end this I charged at Artemis not yelling a battle cry because I didn't want her to notice where I was. By the time Artemis knew where I was I was to close for her to use her bow n arrow. She made them vanish and took out her hunting knives. She had them out just in the nick of time because the sword was coming down on her shoulder. Her being in her 10 year old form gave me the advantage in strength and agility, but her the advantage in speed, logic and experience. Why is it that their always seems to be a but with me?

"Apollo you could help anytime you know." Artemis said.

"I know but where would the fun in that be?" He responded with.

She jumped back then charged at me in a zig-zag pattern. I was trying to think of a way to win this situation but nothing came to me. She clashed blades with me. We traded a few blows. Some of mine cutting her arms and a few on her legs; while I had a few in my face and two on my arms. We traded a few more blows I was on autopilot. Doge, slash, parry, block, jump back, stab, and throw a punch/ kick. We went on doing this for what felt like hours. Apollo just stared at us wide eyed. Then a thought hit me. The traps that they set up. If I could lure Artemis or Apollo into one of the traps that they set up. I jumped back panting.

"What's wrong giving up to a little girl?" She mocked.

"No, having a hard time against someone with no training?" I replied with.

Then I ran as fast as I could my energy was winding down. I could hear her shouting at me to go back and fight like a man you coward. I kept running until I saw the trap a head of me I jumped over it and stopped and hunched over breathing. I saw Apollo and Artemis running side by side after me. Hopefully I could kill two birds with one stone, or two gods with one trap. They stopped about three steps away from the trap.

"Come on Perseus fight and lose I don't have all day." Artemis said with a smirk on her face.

Well actually you do your kind of immortal."

This got her a little frustrated and both Artemis and Apollo lunged at me at the same time. It was hilarious the looks on both of their faces. They looked determined a then they fell through a hole where there was a net waiting to catch them and make them trapped in a net around them both. I couldn't hold it and I laughed. I laughed like there was no tomorrow.

What the Hades when did you have time to set this up Perseus?" She basically ordered me to tell her. I just kept laughing I couldn't help it the look on their faces was hilarious. Her face went from red to purple in anger. "Answer me." She yelled.

Calming sown enough that I wasn't laughing I replied with "I didn't this is one of your traps." I said before I started laughing again.

"Get us down" Apollo barked/ yelled also being mad a being tricked by a little kid.

"Okay, okay but before I do that say cheese. I exclaimed.

"Cheese" Apollo said enthusiastically

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (time skip) XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good fight little dude not many immortals can fight Artemis one-on-one and escape with just a few cuts." Apollo said proudly like he did something to help with it.

"Thanks Apollo, do you think that she is going to be mad at me because of this?" I asked scared that she might be.

"Probably, just make sure you give her time to cool off and don't tell your mom about the whole you know the fight between the two of you." He stated with some worry in his voice.

"Apollo how is my great little nephew?" My mom asked.

"Speak of the devil and here she is. Great auntie 'H' what about you how is it tending the hearth?"

"Good thanks for asking; come on Percy you have to get going your cousin Athena wants you at the library for you to start your training under her in battle strategy and wisdom."

"Okay mom thanks for telling me. Bye mom bye Apollo." I yelled as I started running to the library. As I ran I passed the pool, took a right at Artemis' temple keep running until you pass the oldest nymph tree and then I had to take a left. All that was about a 10-15 minute run just about a 2 mile run. By the time I got there I was panting. Look who decided to show up. Your only 2 minutes late a beautiful woman said. She was about 5'7", black hair that would sometime switch between black and blond, grey intense eyes that seemed to hold millions of knowledge, and a tan skin.

Great I thought this is just what I need a punctual psycho teacher that hates might father. Life couldn't seem to get any better at the moment I though sarcastically.

**Thanks for reading and this is another chapter down. I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow. I post what I have for the poll next time I post. This is Pluto posting in on God of Storms and this is brought to you by ice cream anytime that you need to cool of then you need just need to eat some ice cream J and your reviews are always wanted. Thanks for reading the chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading and all of that stuff. I'll post what I have a result for the poll so far at the end of the chapter. Ummmm, I really for once don't know what to write on this first part of the author note thingy that is on the beginning of every chapter. So I'll just do the quote and then I'll start he chapter.**

**Beauty is only skin deep. If you go after someone just because she's beautiful but don't have anything to talk about, it's going to get boring fast. You want to look beyond the surface and see if you can have fun or if you have anything in common with this person. -** **Amanda Peet**

**HESTIA'S POV**

As I was looking at Percy train with Artemis and Apollo I couldn't help but be proud of him. This was his first day of training and he was already showing great skill with a sword and with his powers; not to mention with tracking down Artemis and Apollo in Artemis home turf a forest. Well technically it was the arena but it was able to switch what it look like. Once I saw him trick Apollo and Artemis into falling into their own trap I laughed. My ribs were hurting and I could barely breathe from how hard and long I was laughing. It felt good to laugh hard again since the break up between me and Poseidon. While they were healing up I was starting to walk over to Apollo and Percy after their training. The nymphs and minor godlings bowed while I just waved and smiled at them. I never did like the bowing, were all immortal here right.

Once I got over to them Apollo whispered something to Percy's ear I was only able to catch part of it something like don't- Hestia- and Artemis- whatever they were talking.

"Perseus you have to go to Athena for training on battle strategy. You know how she hates people that aren't on time."

"Okay, bye Apollo bye mom." He yelled while he was running to the library where Athena basically lives.

"How's that head of yours doing Apollo?" I asked before laughing.

"Ha-ha very funny auntie 'H' you should become a jokester or a comedian." His voice thick with sarcasm.

"Shouldn't you be driving the sun around this time?"

"Shit, thanks auntie 'H' for reminding me."

I smiled while he teleported to the sun chariot.

**PERCY'S POV**

"You're late!" Athena yelled.

"I'm sorry I was training with Apollo and Artemis then Apollo had to heal me then I ran all the way here from the arena."

"Excuses, excusesleave it to a spawn of the sea to put the blame on someone else."

"What I'm not putting the blame on anyone else; I'm just stating facts."

"Whatever this fight is pointless. Let's get started on your lessons shall we?" For some reason how she said it made it sound more like an order than a request. It's probably not seeing as she likes to be bossy.

**AFTER 3 GRUESOME HOURS**

"Your free to go Perseus after your training with Apollo and Artemis come directly here do you got that?!"

"Sir yes sir." I said in a fake Spartan warrior tone.

As I walked back towards the house/ palace where dad was going to pick me up in a couple of hours to start training with him on my water powers. On my way I saw Eros flying around his mom's palace.

"Hey, Eros what are you doing?"

"Chasing the doves around but the stupid birds keep escaping me." I wanted to say if they are escaping you how are they the stupid one but I figured that wouldn't be a smart thing to do. His mom likes to pop up at the times I say the wrong time.

"Mind if I join you?" He gave me a look like I was stupid.

"Percy you do know that you don't have wings so it won't be able to do this?"

"Eros you never learn don't doubt me." I said this as I made wings like the sword I had early.

"Aw cool think you could teach me how to do that." Now it was my turn to give him the are you stupid look.

"Oh, yeah never mind plus I already have wings. How long have you been able to do this do you know how many pranks we could have did together?"

"I didn't think that we could do pranks with these. Do you think we could do one before my dad comes to pick me up?"

He smiled evil which didn't go with as most goddess say his adorable facial features. "The question is who are we going to do the prank on is the question."

"Ares?" I said

"No how about Artemis?" He said

"Are you crazy how about Apollo?"

What about… ATHENA. We both said at the same time.

The plan was to go into her palace while she went into the mortal world to as mom puts it hook up. While she was gone Eros was going to get a potion from Hecate to turn all her stuff pink and purple. Then we would take all her books plant it in Hermes' palace where he would get blamed. Then while she is going after him we would take some of Hermes stuff plant it in Apollo's palace then go into his and rake some of his photo so then he is mad then plant it in Aphrodite's palace then paint her palace all black then plant a black paint brush in Athena's palace. It was a brilliant plan and it was sure to have one fault. So Percy thinking on his feet decide to also plant everything that they used and put it in Hephaestus palace just for safety measures if it was unnecessary I'm sure that Hephaestus will destroy it or use it for parts for his new automation.

"Percy!"

"Crap it's time for me to go to my dad's. Bye Eros."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Percy you have to try harder."

"But I'm tired." I cried.

At the moment my father was trying to get me to make a sword made out of ice with fire in the inside of it that could shoot out fire. I got it once and it was awesome. That was until I torched some of a mermen's hair.

"Can't we take a break?"

"If you can pull it off one more time."

"Aw, dad come on just five minutes than I'll come back and work even harder." I said adding a puppy dog face just for measures.

"Fine, five minutes only; until then I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay dad." I was just sitting there looking at schools of fishes swim on their way. It looked fun not having to train not having a care in the world. I was about to ponder over the thought longer until I noticed my father coming back.

"Alright Percy lets work on something else and we will come back to the sword thing later." I don't think I was ever more relived in my life.

"Alright dad what are we working on now."

"You're going to try and make a whirlpool."

"Awesome, so what do I have to do first?"

"First get a feel of the water, once you do that in your mind picture it moving in a gigantic circle around you with yourself in the center."

"Okay let me try it." The water slowly started to swirl than after a couple of seconds it was gigantic and swirling fast. The best thing was it didn't take much of my energy. In fact I didn't really have to try. "Like this dad?" He just stared at me in shock at my display of power.

Y-ye-yea son that's it. He stuttered out after he got over the shock of how easily I made a gigantic whirlpool on my first time. I looked up to see if it broke through the surface. It did then I started to notice how huge it was. It was about 3 mile wide and long.

"Alright son now try to stop it. Picture the whirlpool slowing down slowly."

I did as he told me and it soon stopped. "That wasn't that hard."

"It looks like you have that locked down. Let's move on shall we?" "Now let's make a tsunami or basically a rise in the water level until it turns into wave." I'll show you how to do it first then I want you to do it after. I watched as a gigantic 150 foot wave came out of thin air on its way over to me. "Now son I want you to make your own wave clash into the wave I sent after you." I concentrated as hard as I could and the huge tsunami wasn't helping much. I concentrated harder until what I thought was impossible happened a 300 foot tsunami came out of thin air and clashed into my father's tsunami decimating it. My dad once again went wide eyed and the wave crashed into him forcing him under the water.

"Dad." I yelled. "DAD!" My voice echoed through the clear sky. Then I saw a dark shadow below me. I then thought that dad was trying to prank me. So I made an ice version of and made it stand there as what I guessed was my dad came at me. I swam a good 20 yards until I stopped and concentrated on the ice me. I made fire appear inside of the sculpture of me and once my dad tried to pull me underneath the surface of the water it exploded. It was totally the most epic thing I seen ever in my immortal life. I swam underneath the surface to see a dumbfounded dad looking for me. I couldn't hold my laugh anymore and started laughing. He looked at me with a mischievous look in his eye then the next thing I knew my father made a frozen torrent of ice shoot me. Let me tell you that it isn't a fun experience. I made a whirlpool twice the size of my last one start and my dad was thrown around. Then all of a sudden it stopped and he came at me with trident in his hands. I tried to make the ice/ fire sword again. Thank whoever that it worked and just in time for it to save my butt from being hit by a trident but the force was enough to send me flying down toward the ocean floor. Just before I could hit the floor I willed the currents to shoot me at him like someone out of a catapult. This time it was him that was flying towards the ocean floor. He swam back up to me and starting circling me. I switched my sword from my right hand to my left hand. Then I concentrated on making a sword like the one I had in my hands only instead of the outside being ice it was fire and instead of a fire inside it was ice. He looked shock at that until he shook it off and lunged at me. I ducked under him and did a quick slash at his legs while my left sword went towards where his stomach. One thing I wasn't expecting was for my dad to jump back in the nick of time and shoot me with godly energy. I got back up swaying a little bit then shot my own at him. He crashed into the ground moment later. Once he was back on his feet we both lunged at each other trading blows kind of like my fight with Artemis. He would slash at my feet I would jump and stab at his arm he slashed at me with, then he would slash where I would land and I had to deflect the blow. Then it would be my turn to attack and I would slash at his chest with one sword and at his arms with the other. He would force me back and tried to bash me with his trident. I would have to catch it with both my swords in an "X" formation. We traded blow like this for about 20 more minutes. My mind was on autopilot the next thing that I knew was that my father's hand was in my face with godly energy starting to form and my hand was by my father's face with godly energy forming to.

"Don't even think about it Perseus" my father said in a commanding tone.

I smiled evilly and said "too late I already thought about it." Once those words left my mouth we both shot our godly energy at each other hitting the other in the face. The last thing that is saw was my stepmother coming our direction with an angry look on her face. Then I slipped into darkness.

**Looks like that's the chapter for today. Hope you like it and here is the so far poll results for what Percy should be the god of if any of you want something else pm me and I'll add it to the poll.**

Swordsmanship

Tides ….2

Liquids ….2

Life…..0

Heroes 1

Loyalty…..2

Emotion…..1

Time…..0

**This is brought to you by family guy. The worst family in history but has a television show. **


	8. Sparring'

**Thanks for the review. And for those of you that voted on the polls I'll post the poll results so far. I'll probably close the poll Wesenday. That depends if I even update the story. Well I'm just going to do the quote and start the chapter. I wonder if anyone reads this part. O' well it doesn't matter at the moment. All rights go to Rick Riordan**

**People are like stained - glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within. -** **Elisabeth Kubler-Ross**

**PERCY'S POV (**_dream)_

_I was walking around or at least I tried to. All I saw was myself with a group of warriors. As I looked closer at myself I noticed that I looked older and more mature. Also I kind of looked like I could kill someone and not lose any sleep over it. Sometimes how my dad looks when he see mom. As I kept looking I saw part the earth rise and take the form of a beautiful woman made out of dirt. She had the looks of a queen and her hair was a dark brown and when she moved her legs didn't move. Then she opened her eyes; they were pretty and kind of hypnotizing green. She had no iris and no pupil. Now I think of it was kind of creepy. The gods fighting these ugly 45 feet tall giant. Their was also another god that I haven't seen before. He was making vines grow around some of the giants. He looked like a cherub. Like how Eros looked when he was a baby. He looked kind of insane and had a weird purple color to it. I was looking at myself waiting for myself to help but all I did was watch until I noticed that my mother Hestia was knocked down. Then a giant was towering over her. My mother's face was horrified then- then. _

I sat up straight on a bed with my father in a bed next to mine. I had a major headache. My temples were pounding; if I didn't know better I would say that there was a party in my head that I wasn't invited or aware of. I tried to get off the bed to almost fall face first on the floor. Luckily Amphitrite was there to catch me.

"Slow down their Percy. You don't want to hurt yourself." I thought that I heard her say or my father but my headache just seemed to get worst so I drowned out her voice. She seemed to understand that I had a headache and summoned some nectar.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Yea, your welcome. Now tell me what where you and your father fighting about?"

"Nothing really just we started to spar then it turned more serious and we started using godly energy as you seen."

"Percy", my father said as he shot up and looked around trying to be aware of his surroundings.

"I'm fine dad the energy didn't hurt that bad I just passed out after you hit me with that godly energy and I woke up like five minutes before you. I guess that means that I won." I said a smirk forming at the corner of my lips.

"Sure Percy whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Do you want to go again old man or do you need to rest already?" I said in a joking manner.

"I would teach you a lesson for calling me an old man but I don't want to beat a two year old. Do you need me to change your diapers?" He replied with a smug expression on his face.

"In your dreams would you ever change my diapers you aren't worthy to change them", I shot back at him.

"Gentlemen!" Amphitrite yelled trying to make us stop are pointless fighting.

"Yes", we both said at the same time sounding like twins.

"Quit it out before I make you, got it?" She snapped at us.

"Um, honey how long were we out?"

"Just five years."

"WHAT!" We both yelled at the same time again.

"Just playing around just for two days."

"That's nothing to play around with I thought you were serious Hestia would kill me if that happened." Dad said with slight worry in his voice.

"Speak of the devil she wanted me to tell you that she wanted Percy so he could train with Apollo and Athena."

"Thanks Amphitrite come on Percy we have to get on a move on so your mother won't hurt me."

"Okay dad. Bye Amphitrite."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Poseidon what took you so long to make him come back home? Do you know how long I was worrying while you two were doing who knows what?"

"Sorry mom, you see what had happened is-."

"Went out looking for monsters and I was training him on some special abilities." He said with a look towards me as if telling me to go along with it.

"Poseidon, you do know that you were never a good liar right? Know tell me what really happened."

"Can I continue or are you going to interrupt me?" I said looking at my father.

"No, son you can tell her the story."

"Dad over here sent a tsunami at me so I sent one back and my was twice his size and decimated his and hit him. Then he tried to be cool and get revenge by pulling me under the water while I was looking for him but no matter where I looked or how loudly I said his name he wouldn't respond. Then I saw his shadow approaching me after I was looking for him. So thinking on the spot I made an ice figure of me then swam away from it then put some green fire in it. Then when he pulled it under the water it exploded. Then we for into a small skirmish."

"Wow for some reason that sounds a lot less violent than it actually was the way you just told it to Hestia." I just shook my head as I was noticing my mom starting to light herself on fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX (TIME SKIP (15 years old (year) ;)) :) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_THIRD PERSON _**

Two figures stood fighting back and forth. They would slash, stab, roll, parry, and flip over the other one. One was fighting with a heavy sword made for using two hands. It had a leather grip with what seemed to be human blood on it. The man holding it had a small scar running from the corner of his mouth to his chin. As what some female thinks made him hot. He had a military cut, he had a gruesome red eyes, with his a Spartan helmet covering his face. He had a regular godly Spartan armor on. The man seemed to be as ripped as you could be. You could see an angry expression on his face as the person in front of him seemed to be toying with him. He had cuts all over his body while his opponent only had a few. The man was Ares the god of war.

The man that he was facing seemed to have a calm composure unlike his opponent who seemed to be angry. He had a tan skin, windswept black hair. Instead of having sea green eyes he had sea green flame pit for them. He had what girls would call a hot or handsome face; some say that he was the best looking immortal there was. He wasn't wearing a Spartan helmet but had the same armor as his opponent. Unlike his opponent who had a heavy broad sword the man in front of him had two swords in his hand. One was what looked to be made of ice with a green flames inside of it while the other sword was the complete opposite of it. He was Percy the immortal son of Hestia and Poseidon. The two warriors charged each other. Ares going for the obvious spots with power behind his strikes. As they locked swords Percy's sword was in a 'X' formation while Ares was directly in between them. Percy using this to his advantage jumped back and Ares stumbled forward just in time to run into a spartan kick to his chest. Ares flying 5 yards away stood up slightly hunched clutching his chest.

"Nice move their punk." Ares said the words sounding weird to his mouth.

"Thanks I guess." Freaked out that Ares just praised him. With that Ares charged at him. Percy just waited until the last second then side stepped Ares. Once Ares was pass him Percy swung his sword into the air in and 'X' formation. Once he did this a fire and ice wave came out of the swords in the formation hitting Ares in the back sending him flying into the air into a pillar.

Ares apparently not learning his lesson charged at Percy again. Instead of using a lot of power in his slash he used more speed than power. Percy not expecting this how to parry his blow and used one of his swords to swipe at Ares. The strike once it hit Ares' armor it exploded making armor pieces fly everywhere. Once the smoke cleared stood Perseus with his sword at the god of wars neck while the other was in his sheath.

"WHOOO go Percy. Eros said to his best friend. Showed him whose boss." Hestia just beamed at her little boy as she liked to feel he was to her. Percy just did a mocking bow then walked over to his mother and Eros.

"Good match man I swear that you might be the best person in close combat." Eros said

"Thanks man"

**PERCY'S POV **

After another victory against the god of war which makes it 48-11. He's starting to think that his title should make him the best swordsman. After I started walking towards Eros and my mother we as in Eros and me decided to go hang out with Hermes and Apollo. Hermes was always complaining about how they never need him how there isn't enough messages for him to send. Usually when where with them we end up pranking people on them or talking about who was the best looking goddess and nymphs. We found the two of them at the swimming pool looking through their hole in the walls into the females changing room.

"You two are perverts."

"Hey, where not just any pervert we are the king of pervert."

"Really Eros said you perverts knows no bounds."

"I take offence to that" Hermes said.

"AW, Hermes look at this woman changing. It looks like Aphrodite." Hermes in what seemed like the speed of light turned around and looked through the whole in the wall.

"Dude it is Aphrodite." Hermes said as he what they called high fived.

"Ewww, that's my mother you're talking and drooling over. Plus Ares will kill you two for looking at her undress!" Unfortunately for Hermes and Apollo; Aphrodite heard her son and screamed at them through the hole.

"Dammit Eros you had to talk too loudly." Apollo complained

"You two know that once they come out of the bathroom they swim nude in the pool so if you where they couldn't say anything about it right."

"Dude not you to." Eros complained.

"I'm just stating facts." Apollo and Hermes just shared looks before tripping over themselves to get to the pool.

"Percy you do know that the males and the females have different pools right?" Eros asked.

"Yea, I know that's why I lied about it." We both just laughed at what the reactions of Apollo and Hermes would be once they figured this put. "Now come on before they figure it out that we lied to them both even though they both deserve it." We both was laughing while we left the pool looking for my mom to protect us against the two of those two once they figured out that they were tricked by the both of us.

"Shit!" I yelled

"What is it are they coming after us?"

"No, I was supposed to go to Athena for battle strategy like usually."

"Have fun with that punctual freak but she might have a small soft spot for you "said winking at me before flying away.

I figured it would be quicker to fly there instead of running all the way there. Once I got there I heard voices inside of the room Athena told me never to go into. Me being me I sneaked by the door with a book in my hands just in case she started to leave, I would run to my chair and start reading a random page. I put my ear trying to listen to what she had to say or who she was saying but once I could finally here what they were saying Athena and whoever was starting to leave. I jumped over a seat straight into mine and opened up to a random page.

**That's the chapter for today sorry I posted it so late it takes up to thirty minutes so yea. I will post the so far poll results.**

**Time….. 6**

**Swordsmanship…8**

**Life….. 10**

**Heroes…9 **

**Liquids… 12**

**Tides… 3**

**Loyalty…. 7**

**Elements…2**

**Emotions….6**

**Also I already have stuff for Percy to be the god of in this story just by his parenthood. Hope you like the chapter. This is brought to you by ****_PLUTO . _****School. Society's version of a prison/ daycare for kids and teenagers. They feed you crappy lunches and you don't even get a recess what has the world come to. :( o' well**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is going to be the final day for the polls. So tomorrow when I come to fan fiction it will be close and the top three votes will most likely become his domains or possibly his minor domains. It can always develop into a major domain. Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday I was busy and l was finalizing the poll. So without further waiting I will do the quote and the story. **

** Thousands of candles can be lighted from a single candle, and the life of the candle will not be shortened. Happiness never decreases by being shared. – Buddha **

**PERCY'S POV**

**O**nce Athena came through the door she had a determined look on her face. She didn't even seem to notice that I was sitting there. I was thinking about sneaking up and scaring her but thought better of it. She most likely would have her spear at my throat in less than two seconds. I just decided to clear my throat rather loudly so she could hear me. It was just as funny as sneaking up on her. Unfortunately she threw a throwing knife at me almost impaling my head until I moved my head enough to doge it.

"Are you crazy that could have hurt somebody?" I yelled raising my voice.

She just shrugged "one less sea spawn in the world so I am okay with it."

"Now I see why my father build statues of you-

"He does what?" She yelled.

"Let me finish before you yell. I said, he builds statues then he destroys them."

"That's still hurtful."

"So is almost getting impaled with a throwing knife."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night baby fish."

"Grandma"

"Sea spawn."

"Nerd." We kept on going getting closer and closer until our noses where touching lips only inches apart. Hermes picked this time to teleport in probably to give grandma over here a letter.

"If I didn't know better I would say that the two of you where flirting with each other. Hermes said as he slowly walked over to me elbowing my arm. "Trying to get the maiden to drop her oath?" He said with a smirk on his face, "Knotty, knotty Percy they are off limits even I know that."

"Don't you have a pool to jump into?" I said while the smirk fell off his face while one grew on mine.

"Ha-ha Percy that was so funny." Hermes said.

"I know I don't try I comes naturally." I shot back at him.

"Hermes what are you doing here; I didn't know that you even knew what the library at. Hades I didn't even know you knew you knew what it was."

"Right, father wanted you Athena at the throne room so we could start the council meeting."

"I'll be there in a bit. Looks like you got off kelp head you can leave." She said before teleporting away.

"Bye." Hermes said before winking at me and teleporting you to the throne room.

"Ugh, guess it's back to hanging out with Eros. Who knows maybe we could have a spar or we could train. I thought aloud before making the wings grow before flying away to Aphrodite's palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AW, come on Eros this is totally unfair I swear you're cheating." I said as I lost at who could get the most arrows in bulls eye.

"It's okay Percy this just makes the record 26-9." He said before bursting out laughing. "You know that if this is with anything besides bow n arrow and a knife you would beat me." He said trying to make me feel better.

"Eros do you ever think what it would be like once we become gods?" I asked, "I mean most likely we will be major seeing as we are the first born of the two of our parents. "

"Yea sometimes I see myself as a god of love who knows maybe heart break. Hopefully I would be more than just that but I guess as long as I'm the god of something right?" What about you. He said sometimes I swear he sounds like a child of Athena rather than Aphrodite.

"I don't really know I mean if I had to guess I would say storms because of my dad and flames because of my mom. Who knows maybe I could be the god of battles seeing as I love to fight; one can only hope." I said sounding intelligent something I don't like sounding like.

"Don't you think it would be cool I mean we were both born around the same time and where best friends, maybe we could become gods together." Eros asked.

"You know Eros if I ever get a little brother than I hope he would be like you. Come on we should get going the council meeting should be over by know." I sad sounding as sincere as I could. With that we started walking down the toward our parents palace.

On the way to the each of our parent's palace we ran into Hebe. Well actually Eros ran into her. You see Eros has a crush on Hebe who has a small crush on the son of Zeus Hercules. Ever since Eros first laid eyes on her he would always stare at her and sometimes drool at her. When Hercules would come and visit he would always come and flirt with Hebe which made Eros greatly mad. Ever since Eros and Hercules have been rivals. At the moment I think on Hephaestus' TV he was doing as the mortals call the twelve labors of Hercules even though he was on his second labor which is defeat the hydra I think.

"Hey Hebe." I said as nicely as I could.

"He-hey he-hebe." Eros stuttered out. I just shook my head at his clear discomfort.

"Hey Percy, hey Eros." She said calmly not noticing how Eros was clearly nerves whenever she was around. "Where are you two heading?"

"Oh nowhere **_(Is that a word?)_** Special just figured that we would go to our parent's palace since they hopefully finished the council meeting."

"OK." She said now looking at Eros who was staring at Hebe. "Is he okay? She said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yea he just zones out on people's faces sometime." I said._ Yea mainly yours I thought. _

"Okay well see you later." She said.

"Wait Hebe when was it that you became a goddess?"

"Um, I don't really remember how many years ago bu-"

"No, not that way of it I mean physical age in human years."

"Oh, that's easy when I was eighteen why are you asking?"

"We, I said gesturing to me and Eros who finally stopped staring at Hebe, were wondering when we should be expecting it."

"T-t-thanks" Eros said before walking away toward his mom's palace. I just waved at her than ran to catch up with him.

"What's up man you usually don't have it that bad?"

"I don't know I just couldn't speak whenever she is around."

"It's okay that happens to everybody." I said chuckling a bit.

"Shut up Percy it's not funny I can't wait until your around someone you like."

"Yea, yea whatever I" said waving him off. You heard what Hebe said right once we are eighteen that we will become gods. Do you know how much training we can fit into that time we want to be major gods instead of just minor ones."

"You're right we should get started."

"We should have our own version of Hercules' twelve labors. That way it will increase our chances of becoming major gods." I said thinking smart again.

"Yea, your right maybe we should do this while we are 17 until then we should just train so our skills are at their peaks." Good thinking Eros I said. (They age a year every 3 months)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Time skip 6 months) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EROS'S POV**

For once in my immortal life so far everything wasn't done for me. When I was a baby the only thing that I had to do was make a puppy dog face and I got anything that I wanted. So know that I was training with Percy it was hard. I had to improve on my swordsmanship, throwing knives, spear and close combat. I kept thinking that at the end it will be worth it. I was thinking this as me and Percy were having a test on how our skills have improved. I had to jump back quickly or else my head would be decapitated. Since Percy wasn't that well at bow n arrow I decided to teach him how to use one better. Now I'm paying for it with my life. An arrow was coming at me but not as quick as Apollo and Artemis' arrows so I just cut it to pieces just before it could get close enough to harm me. I looked around trying to pinpoint Percy's location but he was running through the forest too fast for me to see. As he was leaping from tree to tree he did something I didn't even know he could do. Hades I can't even do it. Once he jumped top the next tree he took perfect aim and shot two arrows at me going into both my shoulders pinning me to the tree behind me. Percy just jumped down the tree barely making a thud from the landing. Where the "Hades did you learn to do that Percy?" I said flabbergasted

"I honestly don't know I just went on instincts." He said sounding shocked himself. As he said this he was looking around as if waiting for something to pop out and attack us. I took his distraction as a chance to unhinge myself from the tree and charged him. Once I was close enough to slash at him he jumped back into a tree and summoned his dual wielded swords. I liked to call them fire and ice but as far as I know he didn't name. As soon as he summoned them he jumped off the tree at me with his swords in front of him. I just summoned a shield in time for it to block both of the strikes but to only get pushed back because of the force. I knew I couldn't let him go on the offensive so I charged at him. I sent a strike at him so he would have to duck then I bashed him in the head with the shield as soon as he ducked. As he stumbled away after the hit I sent a swift strike at his feet for him to jump and bashed him again. I just chuckled as he fell to the ground with a surprised look on his face. I backed up giving him enough time to get up. That was my mistake right there because it gave him enough time to go on the offensive. He started off by swinging both his swords at me and I went to block them. As soon as my shield touched his swords they exploded leaving as him and Hephaestus liked to call Greek fire. Once the smoke cleared I was looking around for him. Once I couldn't find him I started to make circles around myself to make sure he didn't attack from the back. This was making me insane. Then out of nowhere a storm started to form. It wasn't a bad storm just a thunder storm and a bit of lightning. I stared at the storm that just formed above me. I jumped back just as Percy appeared in front of me to only trigger a trap. I fell straight into a 20 foot pit.

"Get me out Percy." I yelled at my friend for tricking me into falling into a pit.

"No, I think I should leave you there until you become a god which should be in about six months." He replied smirking.

"If you do I will get my mom to curse your love life." Percy just smiled knowing it was an empty threat.

"Just because you're my best friend and I don't want to spend my time around the two perverts Apollo and Hermes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Percy we need to get going or do you not remember our plan about going on our own task kind of like Hercules, but more dangerous."

"I'm sorry it's just we been walking for miles and we haven't found any monsters to fight." As soon as those words left his mouth a group of about 5 Laestrygonians, another 5 hellhounds, and the Minotaur. I turned and glared at Percy.

It wasn't my fault he said as I charged after the hellhounds while he went after the Minotaur. As I got close enough to a hellhound I slid under it and sliced its back half off. I didn't have time to watch it disintegrate into a golden powder. I jumped at a hellhound which jumped at me. I spread my wings and flew out of its reach. I changed my weapon into a bow n' arrow and had enough time to see Percy cut the minotaur's horn off and stab him with it then charged after the other monsters. I took aim at a hellhound that leaped at me and shot it in between the eyes. I then flew to the next one and dived toward a hellhound drawing my sword out and plunging it into one. Two more left. At the loss of three of their pack the two remaining hellhounds ran away. I looked for the Laestrygonians only to see golden dust.

"Damn it Percy you should have saved me some."

"You should have had not spent your fucking sweet time on the hellhounds and two of them still got away and I had to fight five Laestrygonians and the minotaur while you fought three hellhounds." He said probably getting slightly mad.

**That's the chapter for the today and also I'm take probably the top four votes on the poll and if there is a tie I'll take the both of them. So you know it will be swordsmanship, heroes, time, loyalty and emotions. Plus some stuff I'll add for the future of the story. And I'll add some stuff for Eros so that he can be more powerful and a major god instead of a minor god. This is another chapter of God of Storms brought to you by American dad. Where Stan is a deranged dad, he has a retarded fish, a hippie daughter, a slutty wife and a horny son. ****_PLUTO_**** and like always review the story so I know what to change and other stuff have any questions then pm me. Until next time I'll try to update the story tomorrow it will mainly be a chapter of them being turned into gods and what they will be the god of.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't update I had football practice and my arms where too tired to type and also I was too lazy to update. At least I could update today right. So I'll make them into gods and if you read the last chapter then you read some foreshadowing. Also I'll open up a poll for the interest/ love of Percy. So without further wait I'll just put a quote or riddle whichever comes first.**

**Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. -Oscar Wilde **

**EROS' POV**

**I **can honestly say that I am sick and tired of monsters. At the moment me and Percy where fighting a legendary monster that I wish he wasn't charging at the moment...

*FLASH BACK*

_Once we got done defeating the Minotaur and the other monsters we were on our way again you see this thing has a problem with sons of the sea. Seeing as it came after Percy twice in the same year. I think he's the first person to kill the Minotaur so far (__**Theseus isn't born yet.) **__I guess the monster that were killed by us about a 2 months and 2 weeks ago reformed only to be resent back to Tartarus. The monsters we killed so far were: the Nemean lion, Medusa and her sister, Minotaur, Clazmonian Sow (I think that's how you spell It.) and we were even crazy enough to kill Scylla and Charybdis making us the first immortals ever to kill them Hades before anyone else even tried to kill them. We were on our way to a town to buy some food for the next week. A good thing about being an immortal is you can summon mortal money whenever you want drachmas aren't the same story. We were currently in Argos. It was a beautiful city to me. It had beautiful girls, great architecture and good weather. We at the moment were passing a group of women doing laundry with their daughters they were pretty for mortal women I'll give them that. I just smiled waved and winked at them making all of them blush. Most where looking at me until Percy came and had to ruin it. If I had to have one thing that Percy had was probably looks. No maybe it would be his awesome powers. Yea totally his awesome powers. We kept walking winking at women from time to time. I guess Apollo and Hermes has rubbed off on me. Percy just shook his head at my antics. Once we got to the market we just bought things we would need. Some meats, vegetables, blankets, mortal spear which I don't know why they were selling this in a mortal civilian market, this bed mat thing for us to lay on instead of the hard ground, tent to sleep under and some fresh water. Now I think about it we could have just summoned all of this instead of buying it, but Percy likes to do this to give the mortals money to help them out and to the ones in poverty. I couldn't blame him sometimes it pissed me off that a king can have millions on millions of mortal money, but couldn't give any to a poor mortal. I believe that the king's wife name is Helena maybe I can cause a problem there. __**(Major for shadowing….Trojan War anybody)**_

_We were on our way through the forest outside the skirts of the city on our way southeast towards Sparta. Rumor had it that the great Python was Gaia (Mother Earth) appointed to guard the oracle at Delphoi. Know it reformed after being killed a century ago by Apollo and Artemis; even though Apollo gets all the credit. It is said that they barely defeated it. So they figured that if they did this it would be more of a chance of becoming a major gods. _

_*END OF FLASKBACK* _

This is where we both stood know. About 5 miles out from sparta. With and angry and awake Python. If I had to describe the Python it was about 90 feet long green and black dragon serpent fusion. It had the head of a dragon and the body of a serpent. Just looking at the snake made me want to piss my pants. Know I see why no hero attempted to slay this mighty beast. To start of it could grow wings which didn't make me feel better and it could breathe fire which sucks for me since I'm not fire proof like Percy. It could move fast for something of it size. I was thinking that maybe we should try for some other monster, but Percy already had his swords out, armor on with his wings out charging the beast.

**PERCY'S POV**

**F**uck was the one thought on my mind as I charged the Python. It shot poison at me which I didn't know it could do. I probably should have asked Apollo or Artemis about the beast before attempting to kill it. Curse my luck. I just barely dogged the poison. Once I was on the ground after jumping over the poison the Python charged after me. I rolled to the sides as it stormed past me like a stampede. I took both my swords out and slashed at his sides. It didn't go through much of his shell about 2 inches. I watched as it kept going shooting a column of fire at Eros. He flew over it and shot two arrows at its left eye both bouncing off of it. I charged after it slicing at its tell before jumping on its back stabbing its back before jumping off as my swords blew up. Sadly it didn't even do anything to its overall shell/ armor. Only thing it did was piss it off. Eros took this chance to shoot two exploding arrows at its back. While I summoned my bow and shot two gas arrows.

"Eros run into the forest we can use it to our advantage!" I yelled.

The Python rolled out of the smoke after we were just about in the forest. We both quickly hid behind a tree on a thick tree branch. The Python slowly moved by crashing into some trees. I took this time to summon two new swords like my previous two. I sent out to slash at the Python making a Greek fire shoot out one and ice out the other. At the same time Eros shot to arrows at the small openings in the Python's' shell. It roared in surprise at the attacks we sent at it. Trying to capitalize on the opening we just created I switched my swords to my bow as I was jumping from tree to tree. I was shooting at the monster while jumping. I sent some of my fire abilities into some of the arrows while I put some of the ice into others. By the time I was done shooting at the Python it looked like a porcupine. I waited until it was charging at me but it didn't it charged straight at Eros. I waited then activated the ice in the arrows making him slither slower and slip around a little bit.

"Eros move!" I yelled. By the time I yelled that it was too late I guess I had to activate the arrows filled with fire. The Python did what I guessed was going to jump and flatten Eros until I made the rest of the arrows explode making him go past the tree going at least 100 meters in the air. The only thing that it had to do was flip and flap its wings making it stop the decent towards the earth. Eros and me both made our wings appear and flew at the beast making a sonic BOOM! Go off as we took off after the Python. The beast just charged back at us shooting fire at the both of us. I pushed Eros out of the way just as the beast crashed into me.

**EROS' POV**

I watched shock as the beast knocked straight into Percy crashing him into the ground. I then got mad and started seeing red. I shot every arrow I could: smoke, exploding, acid, sonic, stun, fart, and more arrows at him with each one getting closer to the beast with each arrow I sent at it. Soon I was too close to use my bow and switched to my sword and shield and slashed, stabbed, dogged, dived, spun around him, shot immortal energy, stabbed him with exploding arrows, stabbed cut, jumped back and slashed, and jabbed at the Python by the time I did all of this I was more than exhausted. My attacks were going slower and slower but I didn't care this thing hurt my best friend. I was doing this for almost a whole hour. Soon I made a fatal attacked and sent a power slash going past the Python while it wrapped part of itself around me getting tighter and tighter, while its face was getting closer and closer. So it was now looking at me straight in the eyes. Without warning it shot forth hitting its head towards mine from above sending me towards the ground. I was about 7 feet from the ground when something caught me. The last thing I saw was Percy looking at me worriedly then I passed put into darkness.

PERCY'S POV

I saw as my best friend was being squeezed to death. Then sent towards the ground like and eagle diving towards it prey. I went after him even though my body was aching and beat up. This is the last monster then we are both going back to Olympus. Once I caught him I god a good look at him. I didn't have to be the god of medicine to see that he had at least three broken ribs, a broken arm, a good sized gash on the side of his head and some small cuts. I started getting mad thinking that this thing had done this to Eros. I was getting so mad I was shaking with anger. A huge storm formed going over Sparta which is just about five miles out. A tornado started to form, it was raining and lightning was going off every two seconds. I flew toward the Python it the blink of and eyes stabbing it straight in the eye. It right eye to be specific. It roared in pain as I took out its eye and blood flooded out of the wound. I charged at him with my swords going under him as it charged at me. Stabbing it in the stomach and pulling out my swords. I punched the thing with all my might sending the Python towards the earth twice the speed he sent us at. I charged at the beast cutting it dogging the poison it shot at me. I kept on slashing it but most of the attacks weren't doing much because of it thick armor. I was getting madder as I seen the little damage I did to it. I lit myself on fire and went on the offensive again. This time my attacks were going through his armor/ shell. Making it screech at the onslaught of attacks. I kept on attacking taking out its other eye while I was attacking it making it completely blind. I backed away into a storm cloud that still raged on. I'll give the beast on thing and that is it has a good nose and that's it. It flew at me at its top speed shocking me until it was close enough to the storm cloud that I yelled and a huge tornado formed around the Python sending it towards the ground. It very slowly got back up flying back at me faster than last time. I yelled again hitting it with lightning this time sending it towards the ground. Since it was raining it kept giving me energy. It tried again only to be knocked out of the sky by the strong winds. It kept trying and the same thing kept on happening. The Python kept being sent towards the earth at high speeds. I started making a ball of Greek fire. It started getting bigger and bigger soon it was the size of a small village. (**Ever seen a spirit ball on dragon ball z? Then imagine the biggest one you can imagine if not then go on google and google it.) **I sent it at the Python sending it to the ground making a gigantic crater. By the size of it I wouldn't doubt that given enough water it would become one of the biggest lakes in the world. The thing screeched all the way to the ground when it was hit. The Python got up slowly, even with the shell I'm sure that it still hurt to be hit by all of that Geek fire. It started to fly up again until it stopped as if it was listening to someone talking to it. I just floated there staring at it being ready for anything the Python could do. It flew at me blowing fire mixed with what I guessed was its poison. I don't want to be hit with that I can tell you. I could feel the heat as it blew past me as I dogged it. It turned around and did it again. I just kept dogging it and slashing at its sides making it wince a bit. I was starting to get tired of dogging him so the next time he came back around I sent water from the storm and made it go into the fire making steam form and the poison just fell to the ground. I flew at the beast with my swords to my sides. Once I was close enough I sliced through part of it face leaving what will be a good sized scar. I turned around to see it float there like it did last time. Then all of a sudden it took off toward the ground probably looking for something.

"Where do you think you're going?" I yelled at the brainless beast. He just turned its head towards me and kept flying towards the ground.

"The only thing on the ground was Eros. Wait Eros fuck." I said to myself. I took off after the beast. This is a low move even for the Python who chases pregnant people. I was closing in even though I was above it. Then I saw it. The two stabs I did when the fight first happened close to its brain. It was close to Eros know I could see him approaching. I put on more speed once I saw him it was only seconds before I was in front of the Python standing protectively in front of Eros with my sword pointing forward. It opened its mouth trying to devour me and Eros who was still unconscious. It was close not even 5 feet from me. It was now or never. I lunged into the beast. (I thought of ending the chapter right here but thought better of it I don't really like cliff hangers myself so I'll continue.) I was flying at speeds through a dark corridor in which I could guess was the Python's body. Some of its poison got on my foot starting to make me lose feeling in it.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**O**n Olympus they could see everything that Eros and Percy were doing. They watched from them going into towns to them fighting monsters. They saw Eros and Percy kill all the monsters even the ones they couldn't believe the duo did. They watched them kill Scylla and Charybdis. Now they watched as Percy was swallowed whole by the mighty Python. All the immortals just stood their shock. Aphrodite, Hestia Poseidon and Ares wanted to go and help their boys but were too much in shock at Poseidon and Hestia's son was swallowed. The stormed stop and it was like everything was at a standstill at what just happened. They watched as the Python stood there not moving and inch as it just stood there as if someone was talking to it again. Then all of a sudden there was numerous explosions going through the Python each going further and further from the mouth. The beast was screeching as this was happening then a huge explosion took place with a figured covered in blood and poison came out of a now disintegrating Python. Everyone at this moment got out of there shock and starting to cheer. The figure just passed out from the exhaustion he didn't even know he was. Four of the Olympian Ares, Aphrodite, Hestia and Poseidon teleported to their kids and brought them both to the Olympian hospital.

The two figures stood passed out for the rest of the time until it was the day of the eighteenth birthday.

**That's the chapter. Hope it was as good as you hoped it would be if not then I'm sorry. Any way thanks for reading and All right go to Rick Riordan **

**I would like to thank those of you that reviewed and follow/ favorite this story. And this is God of Storms brought to you by ****_Pluto. _****And also brought to you by trees. Don't cut them down your killing yourself slowly when you do. Thanks and if you can see this then please review. If you don't a Python will attack you at 3:24 a.m. :p**


	11. I Get Domains

**Thanks for the review. All rights go to rick riordan. I forgot to put up a poll so I'll do this when I finish updating the story drum roll please *drum sound*. Let's get ready to reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd. Yea not rumble read. Just going to put the quote thingy and that's just about it then type the story. **

**Always continue the climb. It is possible for you to do whatever you choose, if you first get to know who you are and are willing to work with a power that is greater than ourselves to do it. - Ella Wheeler Wilcox**

**PERCY'S POV**

_*Dream*_

_I was walking around or at least I tried to. All I saw was myself and Eros with a group of warriors. As I looked closer at myself I noticed that I looked older and more mature. Also I kind of looked like I saw a lot of bloodshed. I had a cold look in my eyes. They weren't my now sea green eyes; they were a deep icy blue color. I wasn't sure how I was able to see my face I had a shadowing covering my face. I had a bow in my hands taking aim, on my shoulder and hip I had throwing knives. I had my twin swords strapped across my back. I saw Zeus but it wasn't Zeus. He looked more warlike and a tern look on his face. His beard was finally trimmed and he looked less paranoid. The same was with my dad but he looked angrier and he was fighting with someone that looked similar to me. He was about six foot even, a tan on his skin, but instead of sea green eyes they were ocean blue. As I kept looking I saw part the earth rise and take the form of a beautiful woman made out of dirt. She had the looks of a queen and her hair was a dark brown and when she moved her legs didn't move. Then she opened her eyes; they were pretty and kind of hypnotizing green. She had no iris and no pupil. Now I think of it was kind of creepy. The gods fighting these ugly 45 feet tall giant. There was also another god that I haven't seen before. He was making vines grow around some of the giants. He looked like a cherub. Like how Eros looked when he was a baby. He looked kind of insane and had a weird purple color to it. I was just smiling at the man effort to take down the giant. I was looking at myself waiting for myself to help but all I did was watch until I noticed that my mother Hestia was knocked down. Then a giant was towering over her. My mother's face was horrified then at the last second Eros shot the giant with and arrow. It was Eros that shot the giant. He was wearing a hood like me and the rest of the group. He has his angelic wings out and took flight as he took off to help what I guess was his mother. Once the arrow hit the giant it exploded. Then all of the people in the group behind me charged into battle. _

_*END OF Dream*_

I shot out of the bed with a ponding head ache. This was the second time I had that dream the first being when me and dad 'spared'. I looked around the room trying to get to know the area. The walls were painted blue with some ocean tides design on the wall. I was on a bed in the back of the room with a door leading to the bathroom. That was all I could see because there was a curtain splitting the room in half. There was a tray next to the bed with nectar and ambrosia (did I spell that correctly?) On it. I took a piece of ambrosia loving the taste then drinking the nectar. Once I was done I tried to get up and stumbled and fell to the ground. I let out a stream of curses once I fell.

"Ugh." What the hell was that I thought? I got up off the floor slightly light headed. I used the bed to help me get up and stumbled over to the curtain pulling it back.

"Eros" I said making him jump and look at me. He had a bruise on the side of his face from when he was hit by the python.

"Where the Hades are we", I said looking around at his room which was the same as mine but instead of blue it was pink and instead of tides he had doves.

"I think we are on Olympus Percy." Eros said, "Can you pass me the ambrosia and nectar." It was more of an order then a question.

"Yea man once your eat it all we should make sure it's Olympus and not some mortal city, but if it is a mortal city why would they have nectar and ambrosia?" I started rumbling off ideas.

"Percy will you shut up already!" Eros cried holding his head which had a welt. I just turned and glared at him. I got the reaction I was hoping and he flinched. I just smiled while he paled.

"You had enough Eros we need to go, it's probably our eighteenth birthday." I said while I summoned both my swords.

"Yea, whatever Percy." He said waving off my last statement. He got up but not before almost hitting his head on the floor.

"Ow, Percy why didn't you catch me?" He said while I just shrugged.

"I figured that you would just catch use your wings and float or catch yourself and use your hands." I stated oh so wisely. "Now get up so we can leave and get back to Olympus." I offered up my hand to help him up which he gladly accepted and opened the door leaving the hospital room that we were in. We were both met with a blinding white light. It took a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust. Eros just made his wings cover his eyes. I looked around and noticed that we were already on Olympus. I looked around to see nymphs running around with immortals and godling chasing after them. Saw the oldest nymph tree close to the library. Looking around I saw Hermes on his way over to me and Eros. He just waved at us and yelled something that was lost in the wind. Eros and I just jogged over to them.

"Hey Hermes to what do we owe to your presence?" I said joking around with Hermes.

"Nothing owe peasant of the sea, he said keeping up our role play, but the council would like to speak to the two of you in the throne room. He said with and English accent.

"Thank you sire." Eros said before he spread his wings and flied.

"He does know that you could've just teleported us there right?" I asked. Hermes just shrugged his shoulders while teleporting both of us to the throne room. I looked around the room looking at the gods in the 15 feet form. I could see the aura around the gods made me itch. They were all on their throne looking at me with interest. There was a window in the ceiling showing the sun in the above sky.

"Where is Eros Hermes I sent you to pick them both up instead of one of them to save time?" Uncle Zeus said

"Well you see father before I could just of simply teleported him here he spread his wings and is flying all the way here." Just as Hermes finished this sentence Eros chose this moment to fly in. He looked at me with surprise that I beat him to the throne room.

"How did you beat me I left before you did?" He said with curiosity in his voice.

"Well you see there is this easy thing called teleporting which is faster and easier." I said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well now that you're are here Eros we can get started with why you both are here." Zeus thundered. "As you both know that you both are the first born of both your parents making you strong enough to become gods." So without further wait we shall turn both of you into godlings. Once he said this he and the rest of the council which would be: Hera, Poseidon, Hestia, Demeter, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes and Zeus. They each raised there symbol of power which was a bolt for Zeus, a flaming hammer for Hephaestus, a bow that was silver for Artemis, a golden bow for Apollo, a trident for Poseidon, a caduceus for Hermes, a two handed sword for Ares, a Cornucopia for Demeter, a torch on fire for Hestia, Aegis for bird brains, and a dove for Aphrodite and a cow for auntie Hera. (**_ wiki/Symbols_of_Power is the site I went to for information.) _**Then they all started to chant in a creepy voice all together. I wonder how long it took for them to do this together. Once they started the chant three old ladies teleported in a bright light into the throne room carrying two strings. (I don't know what they would say so this is just a guess.)

_Με τη δύναμη στο πλαίσιο του Συμβουλίου δεχόμαστε Έρωτα το πρώτο παιδί του Άρη και της Αφροδίτης στη θέωση ας τον πάρει στην αρχαία νόμοι ας πάρει domains του και να τους αγαπάμε. Αφήστε τους τύχη να είναι μάρτυρας στην υποδοχή του στην θέωση. (With the power within the council we accept Eros the first child of Ares and Aphrodite into godhood let him take in the ancient laws let him take his domains and cherish them. Let the fates be a witness to his welcoming.) _Once they finish this he started to go into a bright purplish pink color. It went so bright I had to look away.

The three old ladies to whom I guessed were the fates exclaimed at the same time which just crept me out said "all hail Eros god of heartbreak, justice, hunting and minor god of love and violence." I just stood there with my eyes closed shocked. His minor domains were each from his parents. War being violence and love from his mom. Then the council spoke again. "Με τη δύναμη στο πλαίσιο του Συμβουλίου δεχόμαστε Περσέα το πρώτο παιδί της Εστίας και του Ποσειδώνα στη θέωση ας τον πάρει στην αρχαία νόμοι ας πάρει domains του και να τους αγαπάμε. Αφήστε τους τύχη να είναι μάρτυρας στην υποδοχή του σε θεότητα." (_With the power within the council we accept Perseus the first child of Hestia and Poseidon into godhood let him take in the ancient laws let him take his domains and cherish them. Let the fates be a witness to his welcoming into godhood_.) All of a sudden I felt a rush of power and energy. I felt like I could take on the world. I felt as Apollo would call awesome.

"Then I heard the fates say "all hail Perseus god of storms, swordsmanship, battle, and time; minor god of loyalty, heroes, assassin and emotions." This was the last thing I heard before I found blackness again. (No racism meant).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Time skip a day) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the second time in one week where I woke up in the infirmary on Olympus. I had a major headache. I just summoned some nectar and ambrosia. Once I finished up I left the room to run into Eros and Hermes.

"Good your up know the council needs to see you." Hermes said, I was starting to think that yesterday didn't happen. That was when I noticed that Hermes had a yellow and purple color around himself meaning happiness and royalty. I looked at Eros to see a bunch of colors. There was red for love, a light shade of blue meaning confidence, a bloody read for violence/ bloodshed, a dark purple for heartbreak and yellow for happiness. I wonder what colors I had around myself.

"All right Hermes are you going to teleport us there or what?"

"No, you're going to teleport yourself this is the first lesson just imagine being in the throne room and you will be there." He said then teleporting himself to the throne room. We both followed his instructions and it felt like you were being compressed then stretched out then the feelings were gone. When I opened my eyes I and Eros were both in the throne room.

"Thanks for fetching them for me Hermes now to discuss your status. You both have major and minor domains making you stronger than most new godlings. So instead of you two being a minor god you two will be major gods, but not Olympians." Zeus said.

Raising his hand with a confused look on his face Eros said "Um, gramps how does this work I thought that all major gods were Olympians?"

"Kind of like how Hades is a major god but not an Olympian even though he is the second oldest." I said with a smirk on my face. His color went from yellow to a reddish pinkish meaning embarrassed. "Uncle if you don't mind me asking what was it that the fates made us the god of?"

"Good question Percy, what was it they made us the god of?"

"Thanks for co-signing Eros."

"You're welcome."

"Eros, you were made the god of heartbreak, justice, hunting and minor god of love and violence Aphrodite beamed in pride that her 'little boy' was now a full pledged god. You Perseus are now the god of storms, swordsmanship, battle, and time; minor god of loyalty, heroes, assassin and emotions."

"That's not fair he has eight domains while I only have five." Eros exclaimed. I laughed at his childish actions. I just patted his back while saying "It's okay, I'm just more awesome than you."

"Sorry to interrupt your pointless arguing but brother when shall we start training them both?"

"You'll start next week, do we have any more questions?"

"Yea, how long where we out for?"

"Two months, you two missed a lot of stuff; first Hercules became a god and his wedding was last week." Aphrodite answered my question. She said this with sadness in his voice.

Who did the demi, I mean new god marry? Eros asked voice slightly worried.

"Oh, nobody just Hebe." Apollo said with a knowing smile on his face.

"That's enough you two are dismissed." Zeus said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (One hundred Years) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THIRD PERSON**

**A** group of people wearing the same getup they all had a hood covering there face. There was at least twenty people in the group. The hood was connected to what looked like a jacket. They all had a sword on their hip, with a bow across there back, throwing knives on the top of their shoulder. (Assassin creed) They were running through the forest trees without making a sound. They were going at the speed of a cheetah going through the forest looking like a black and gray blur. They were doing this with no effort. Then they came to a clearing where there was an army of monsters. The monsters seemed to be fighting someone else hiding in the shadows in the forest using silver arrows. They seem to be girls around the age seven through fourteen. There was one that looked to be around sixteen. They were starting to become overwhelmed with the amount of monsters they were fighting. There was at least twenty Hyperborean, fifty Empousa, the Nemean lion, the chimera and ten hellhounds left. Soon it was only a matter of time until the group of females were surrounded by the monsters. Once they were surrounded the other group of people still in the trees watching the group of females become surrounded, surrounded the monsters. They all loaded there bows with exploding, acid and blunt tip arrows. They waited until the two people in the front of the group both nodded at each other and gave then gave the group a signal. Once they shot the taller of the two went after the chimera while the other one grew wings and went after the chimera. The females using this distraction went back into the trees going towards the other group before joining the group with their assault on the monsters. It was only a matter of seconds until the monsters were reduced to dust.

"Well, that went better than I expected what about you Eros?" A man asked with a deep but harmonic voice. The now known man named Eros responded.

"Yea, I was expecting the hunters to be able to handle the situation."

"We would've had you two _males_ not intervened!" One of the female hunters yelled.

"Yea, I'm sure you girls would have. The man still not known said voice filled with sarcasm. The hunter taking this as disrespect shot and arrow at the man. He just sighed and caught the arrow like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. The girl just stood there in shock.

"Phobe (is that her name?), that's enough, a girl around the age of twelve step out from within the group, she had auburn hair with silver eyes with a bow on her back, she had on a parka with eyes that seemed to hold more knowledge that someone her age. You're doing exactly what he wants you to do."

"Come on Artemis you always have to ruin our fun." Eros said pouting.

"Assassins come here." The still mysterious man said.

"Aw, Perseus that's what your little group is called." Artemis said. The man now identified as Percy just took off his mask smirking turning into a smile. He was around six feet four inches. Has icy blue eyes that didn't show any emotion. Pearly white teeth. Had a permanent tan on his skin. He had a face that would make any girl stare and the rest wish they had it. Some of the hunters were staring at the man who seemed to be the best looking male they ever seen and they see Apollo all the time during his unpleasant visits.

"Per-Perseus as in the god Perseus." Phobe said now wishing that she didn't shoot an arrow at the man.

"Yea, that would be me unless you know another one."

"Don't pay him any attention Phobe he won't do anything foolish, will you Perseus?" Artemis said with a smirk playing on her lips. "Now what are you two she said pointing at Eros doing here during our hunt?"

"Nothing much just him being the god of time looked into the future to see what would happen let me tell you it wasn't pretty if we didn't help out only two of your hunters wouldn't die and the Nemean lion and the chimera would have escaped." Said Eros taking off his hood to show a man around six foot one, with a slight tan on his skin with red eyes. He had shinning white teeth and brown hair. Had good looks what most girls would call hot.

"Eros you shouldn't had told her that, now she's going to want to know who was going to die and how the others didn't." Stated Percy. "Besides we should get going we have to hunt down you know who."

"Right, Artemis, ladies. Eros said smiling at the hunters before spreading his wings and taking off along with the rest of the hunters.

**That's the chapter for today I'll update again the day after tomorrow unless I'm lucky and can update. This is God of Storms brought to you by football (American). If you don't like it then you are not American and brought to you by ****_PLUTO :p _****_until next time review or the chimera will eat your family in front of you . jk. Or am I._**


	12. New recruit

**Well thanks to those of you that have reviewed the story. If you go on my page whatever you call it there is a poll for who Percy should get with. So yea you go do that after you read the new chapter to God of Storms by Pluto. Also all rights go to rick Riordan I own nothing :(**

**A wise man is superior to any insults which can be put upon him, and the best reply to unseemly behavior is patience and moderation. – Moliere**

**PERCY'S POV**

**O**nce the group our group of assassin were on the way went back to camp. Our camp consisted of five tents in a square with a fire pit in the center. With logs surrounding it were twice a week we would sit around tell stories and eat smores' or other unhealthy stuff. We had an arena that was about two hundred feet with and length. We had a small portable forge and an armory/ storage shed we kept weapons we weren't using yet. Also we had a small river that moved were ever camp was set so we could wash our clothes. Two of the tents were for the group. One was for the females and the other for the males. Two were for me and Eros because we both refused to share anything together but we are best friends. The last tent was for our animals. There was falcons perched on oak trees bigger than normal falcons. A normal falcon has the wingspan of three feet and four inches at least. These birds had a six feet wing span. There was also black panthers prowling around camp. The average Black Panther can grow up to seven feet. While it's a baby its three to four feet. Both of these being my animal symbol. There was two animals representing Eros a fox that was instead of being the average two to four feet, they were six they eight feet. It was surprise that the panthers and the foxes were able to get along with each other. Also Eros has a catbirds. To me they had a weird name and had the ability to mimic other birds and some other animals. It was small about three feet wingspan. There was also some automations that we got from Hephaestus when we did him a favor. There was about ten of the automations. The cool thing about them is that when they are destroyed they are like the hydra. The become two more and become improved so that they can withstand more damage. We started off with five. We use them to train the more experienced ones. Inside of the assassins' tent was actually enchanted to be the size of an apartment. Once you go into it you were in the living room. To the right was stairs leading two were the dorms/ rooms were. On the lower floor there was a television set that showed Hephaestus TV. There was three couches making a boxed shape 'c' around the television. Then once you go pass that there was the kitchen, and there is a dining room table. Going up the steps there is a hall way to the left and to the right. We have two female leaders and two male leaders. Down the hallway to the right was a bunch of doors. The one closest to the left was a storage closer where we stored soap, and towels. The other doors were there rooms. Each assassin shared a room with another person. They were to be each other partners know matter what. They usually become best friends. Inside of the rooms were a bed on both side of the room. Two closets both on the opposite side of the room. They had an alarm system in every room so if they are attack everyone can be alerted. They had two wardrobes filled with different type of weapons. They had swords, knives, bow n' arrow, mace, spear, javelin, Greek fire and more. All the way down the hall way to the left were the restrooms. Inside the bathroom were there was what a new society called the romans called a bath house. Me being the god of time could look into the future and could see what would happen but not too far. About two hundred years ahead of me and when I do there are two versions of what can happen. At first I found this annoying then I started to get used to it. Once we got settled in I looked into the future for anything relevant to the assassins or Olympus. Poseidon had a son named Orion and he would have a thing with Artemis. Good job little brother I thought. Also Athena would break up with my little brother Theseus. Looks like it will be another assassin to the family if I can get him or he could marry someone he doesn't love and end up killing his son and himself. Talk about tragic.

Eros." I said getting his attention. "I'll be back in a little bit you guys can hunt down dinner and some monsters while I'm gone, or you can train until I come back." I said as I jumped into a tree heading north to Athens. I was jumping through trees effortlessly. Probably because I was an assassin and I had practice doing this form all the years. I let my sense roam while I was doing this and sensed an arrow coming toward me at fast speeds. I jumped to the left reaching my arms out and catching the arrow not missing a beat ass I went onto the next tree stopping.

"Really Artemis is that what we do now shooting arrows at friends?" I said turning around to be met with the whole hunt not just Artemis.

"Well maybe you should be more alert on who's following and where is your assassins?" Artemis said, "I haven't seen their camp yet."

"If you're this far then you already passed it but you might not be able to find it there is a heavy mist surrounding the camp." I stated a smirk playing on my lips.

"Well if we are done her then I'll just be going." I said slowly backing away.

"You will go nowhere boy." One of the hunters said pointing her bow at me along with her sisters.

"And you might be…?"

"Aren't you the god of heroes shouldn't you know this." She said smirking at my ability to not think.

"Sometimes Perseus you and Apollo could be the god of idiots." Artemis said. Her hunters just laughed at their mistress joke.

"Well like I said earlier I got to go if I didn't then I'm telling you now." I said making my flame wings grow. "See you Artemis, hunters, Zoe Nightshade." I said after making my fire wings and flew off into the sky.

"One week off of chores for the first person to hit him." Artemis said with an evil smile on her lips. Hearing this I took off faster than the speed of sound leaving them all there with a dumbstruck look on their faces.

**THESEUS' POV**

I was walking through the garden in my palace where me and Athena would often meet for our dates. We have been seeing each other for about seven months. I was in love with her. To me it was funny my fathers' son in love with his rival. It always made me laugh. Lately she has been a little distant to me and not telling me the whole truth. I might not be the god of the truth but I can read Athena like a book sometimes. She would arrive late and leave early. I knew she was a goddess and had her duty to do, but I was starting to think that she has another person she is fooling around with. The thought of this made my heart break and distraught. When I asked her about this she just said it was false but she wouldn't look me in the eyes as she said it. Like at the moment she was not here yet and she was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. I was going to confront her about this again. She is usually a punctual person. One of the most punctual person that you will never meet. Just as I finished these thoughts there was a bright light behind me and I knew better than to look at it. I felt a wave of heat while this light was here and went away as soon as it came. She came and sat down next to me. She had an off expression on her face. Once I saw this I knew I wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Theseus we need to talk." Where the first words out of her mouth.

"Sure, what about?" I asked not liking the tone of her voice.

"Theseus you know that you're a mortal and I'm an immortal and we won't always be able to be together."

"You do know we already talked about this right?"

"Well you see the reason that I am saying this is because today is the last day we can do this." She said in a sad voice but there might have had been a little bit of happiness in here voice but I waved it off.

I opened my mouth then closed it then I opened it again. "You said that we could do this for a year before you couldn't see each other again." I said getting a little teary.

"I know this it's just that while ago I started to have a relationship with someone else and the emotions I have for you seemed to have vanished. Plus I'm an immortal and I couldn't just stay around watching you get old."

"I knew it. I should have listened to my father when he said the only things that daughters of Zeus can do is break your heart and leave you there alone to pick up the pieces." I yelled tears going down my face like a river.

"Maybe you should have, she yelled, because you're just a spawn of Poseidon. There are more people out there than just you Theseus. I'm a maiden goddess what did you think we would've done sat around waiting for you so we could get married and I'll just drop my maidenhood. Because if that's what you were thinking then you are dumber than Ares."

"If that's what you think of me then you should just leave. If I'm only a spawn of Poseidon than you shouldn't miss me." I yelled my face read and the ground started to shake. She just stood there shocked at what I said then she just teleported away not even warning me about it. I think she was trying to kill me. I just sat down on the bench crying until I couldn't and let me tell you me being a son of Poseidon means I have more water in my body so I can turn my body into liquid which I haven't mastered yet.

"Well this is the great Theseus the first mortal to kill the Minotaur." A deep but yet harmonic voice said kind of angelic. I just jumped up with my sword out pointed at were the voice came from. I saw a man with a hooded face. He was tall. Me being six foot even this man was about six feet four. Had a bow strapped on his back with two sheaths on both sides of his hips with two swords that seemed to radiate power. He had throwing knives on his shoulder. He seemed to radiate power that seemed to be even stronger than Athena. Hades it was stronger than most of the people on the council. I should know dad took me to a council meeting once. That's how I met _her_.

"Why are you here?" I asked waiting for him to answer. "I'm talking to you."

"As oblivious as always I see and what's this your sad, angry a but also you seem to be scared. Do I make you scared?" The masked man said.

"I asked you a question first." I said.

"And what would that be Theseus son of Poseidon?" He said. I was shocked. Not many people know that I am a son of Poseidon because I don't rely on my powers like other sons of Poseidon in the past.

"I asked you who are you. He just made a _tsk, tsk, tsk _sound waving his index finger back and forth. That was the right question but you didn't ask that Theseus." The man was making me more scared he wasn't even fazed that I had a sword pointed at him.

"It doesn't matter know answer me now." I said with more confidence than I actually had.

"Answer me know" he said perfectly mimicking me perfectly. This guy was making me more scared than an angry Athena and let me tell you that can be more dangerous than an angry Zeus. He pulled off his hood showing me and man with a tan faced, windswept back hair, he had deep icy blue eyes that would some time switch between sea green. We both had some of the same qualities like the same nose and hair. He looked like what I wanted to always look like but he was just perfect. If I didn't know better than I would say he was the god of male beauty himself. He made me jealous just looking at his face.

"I'm Perseus son of Poseidon and Hestia." I stood there in shock at the immortal being in front of me that could probably kill me in a heartbeat.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you the god of my 'lord?"

"I'm glad you asked I'm the god of Assassins, Storms, Battle and Time. Minor god of emotions, flames, loyalty and heroes." He said like he didn't like saying all of that. I went to bow but for some reason I found myself not eligible to do this. "That's not necessary Theseus. I'm here to offer you a chance to join the Assassin of Justice or AoJ for short." Once again I could say I was shocked at what he said.

"If you don't mind me asking why would I do this?" He just smiled at me and put a finger on my forehead. Once he did I saw a bright light.

**_*VISION*_**

_Once I saw correctly I saw me and the minor god Hercules talking. Then the next thing I saw was a fight between an army of woman against my army. I later found out that those woman were the amazons. Then I saw me marrying a beautiful woman. She had hair going down to her mid back. She had brown eyes. She had a slight tan on her skin. She had make up on while I had a fake smile on my face. Then the next thing that I saw was the same woman I saw giving birth to a baby boy. Later I saw that same woman die, me killing her with a knife. I found another woman. She slipped something into my drink. Then I and she were talking and she was crying. I had an angry expression on my face. Then I saw myself go into the ocean then pray out into it. The next thing I saw was my son be killed ban ocean creature. The next thing I saw was myself crying figuring out what she did. I grew older to an old man. I had that woman hunted. Then the next thing I know a good friend of mine ended up killing me._

_Then I saw myself as an assassin having a smile on my face having a good time. There was other people like me broken hearted and with no purpose in life. I had friends and family. I saw myself hunting down monsters helping people out. I saw the ages go by. I saw a war with another group of people and a giant wooden horse. _

**_*END OF VISION*_**

I just stood there shocked. This only took a second to happen. "Theseus the first one is your future if you don't accept my offer the second one is your future if you do accept." I stood there in shock could this really be my future. I didn't think that someone would be able to make this up. Gods or no Gods.

"What do I have to say?" I asked.

"Just say what I say." He said. "I Theseus son of Poseidon herby take the oath of Perseus and Eros. I will help the good and slay the evil. I swear my loyalty to Perseus, Eros, and my fellow assassins and accept the duty of and assassin of Justice."

I said what he said verbatim. "Good I Perseus immortal son of Poseidon and Hestia god of Assassins, Storms, Battle and Time. Minor god of emotions, flames, loyalty and heroes accept Theseus son of Poseidon into the assassins of Justice."

Once he said this I grew and inch or two. My tan became slightly deeper. I could see a color of yellow around Perseus. I felt stronger and faster. Everything seemed to slow down and I noticed things more clearly. I felt the pull of time and I could see that a storm was brewing over head. I could feel my face become more defined. I felt a tug on my back and two wings came out of my back. I was a little crept out at this. My clothes changed to match Percy. He summoned a mirror in front of me and I could see the changes he made on me. My usually sea green eyes were now a light blue eyes with splashes of red and yellow. I also had the same colors surrounding myself. I looked at my face and noticed that my face became better looking. Not like Perseus' but enough to where girls would drool over me. I looked at Percy and could see through his hood like there wasn't even a shadow covering his face.

"You also received a partial immortality." Kind of like the hunters you can never die of old age or disease, but you can fall only in combat; but you don't have to swear maiden hood like the hunters do. I stared at him in shocked. Just thinking if looking like this forever. I think I could live with that. "Also you can shape shift into any type of catbird, falcon, fox and panthers. Plus as you can see you can grow wings but if you don't want them then will them to go away." Once he said this I only had one thought on my mind.

"Perseus what will the mortals think if there leader left them?" He just smirked for some reason.

I used the mist and know they think that you died. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or mad. "Don't worry it was of old age." Now let's go and meet the gang he said before grabbing my shoulder and disappearing in a blinding bright flash.

**That's the chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and I'll post the so far results for the poll on who Percy should be paired with. The options are anyone that is a ****female.**** Now I did something for you it's your turn to do something for me review or the hunter will hunt you down. Until next time this is ****_PLUTO _****with another addition of God of Storms****_._**


	13. Demigod olympics

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed and favorite the story. I might not be able to update as often because I have football, but any chance I get I'll update. I'll post the poll so far and if you want to you can say who on a review. Thanks and all rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**Artemis with 13**

**Athena with 10 I am shocked but o' well it's for the people.**

**Zoe 3 **

**Own choice 1**

**No one (my personal favorite) 1**

**Has anybody noticed or is it just me that there really isn't any story that Percy doesn't have a happy ending or doesn't get paired with anybody. Sorry for a certain person that wanted Orion to die I personally like him. But he and Artemis won't get together depending on how the poll goes.**

**If you don't design your own life plan, chances are you'll fall into someone else's plan. And guess what they have planned for you? Not much. - Jim Rohn **

**EROS' POV**

**O**nce Perseus left me and the group split up. Me going into the arena to train some more. I went straight to the swords part of the arena so I can improve my swordsmanship. I might not be able to beat Percy him being the god of it but I sure as hell can give dad a hard time and sometimes I even win. As I went into the arena I summoned on of the automations for some practice. The special thing about some automations is that some of them have received mine and Percy blessing so they could do archery well and good swordsman or whatever you would call them seeing as they aren't even alive. They can move quietly even though they should weigh half a ton. They had surprising speed and could actually come up with strategies. They were like the perfect solider. You don't have to feed them, wash their clothing, handle back talk, and they don't feel any pain. I was about to turn it on when one of the assassins my second in command second in command for the boys Chance. It was the name he gave us but some of us thought it was fake. He became an assassin once his parent died and he was going to be used as a slave. He was about 5'9" and was athletic. He had brown eyes and black hair. When he killed people like his name he gave them a chance to escape then hunted them down. It was kind of cruel seeing as he has my blessing as a god of hunting but he does give them one minute then uses his throwing knives, or bow to kill them usually. Like all assassins he had a pair of wings. He preferred throwing knives, aerial combat, and using a spear for close combat. He actually was the best assassin at throwing knives and hunting not counting me and Percy. Me and Perseus had a suspension that he was a demigod child of Demeter. Like his mother he can grow plants that can drag you through the trees and sometimes he makes a poisonous plant grow that if it evens touches your skin can kill you. He came up to me and offered to spar with me. Nodding my head I started to head towards the center of the arena. Once we were each a yard from each other we started to circle one another in a counter clock wise manner.

I charged at him at the speed only a god could use and he seemed to easily flip over my heavy slash at his chest. He cut my thigh before rolling to the side as my sword impaled the spot that it once was at. Pulling out my sword as fast as possible and it was met with a spear made out of all celestial bronze going for and over hand swing going for my right arm shoulder. I was surprised at the strength of his strike and pushed him back some but he wouldn't budge. If I didn't know better I would say he was a son of my dad Ares. I started to put more pressure on my sword forcing his arm to go back. He just smirked when I did this and jumped back. The pressure I had on my sword made me stumble forward giving him a chance to use a hidden blade in the sleeve under his wrist. Golden ichor poured out of the wound. I was slightly shocked at the demigod's skill and strategy. I made my white dove wings come out of my back. It was my turn to smirk before he could even blink I was one hundred feet above the ground staring at him. We were both staring each other down or in his case up. Then as he blinked. Both of us using this as a signal I flew at him diving like an eagle towards it prey. He grew his pitch black raven wings at his back and was ten feet off the ground when we clashed into each other. I pushed him back dropping him to eight feet. Then I thought of pulling a chance and I made him have to put more pressure on his spear so he would stumble forward. Once I jump back he used his wings to make him not have to stumble forward. It still gave me the opportunity to make a slash across his left arm. He didn't even wince at the pain caused by the slash. I flew back catching some of my breath.

"I'm surprised chance." I said, "I knew you wanted to improve but this is even surprising for a demigod."

"Thanks," he said nodding his head at me in respect. He put his spear on his back and took out his throwing knives while I took out my bow shooting arrows at him one after another. He used his throwing knives to cut my arrows in half or make them useless. Then I started to go faster and he was matching them. I used some of my godly speed and was shooting arrows at him ten per second. He was having a hard time defending them off with his knives. Especially when one of them caught him in his right leg. I smiled at my work until he turned into a pile of grass. This caught my attention because it seemed to be a perfect clone of him. He was breathing and everything. Then I heard the sound of wings flapping behind me. I stood there my back towards him still acting like I couldn't see him but really I was watching him from the corner of my eye. Once he was a foot away from me I turned away and sent a quick slash at his knees. Making him have to jump to doge it then used my bow as a sword and brought it down as hammer hitting him up on his head with godly strength sending him flying towards the ground. He hit the ground making the arena shake. I was waiting for him to get up and charge at me but he didn't. I waited staying there alert waiting for anything. After a while of him not charging at me or throwing his knives at me I started to think that he was dead. I flew down to where the crater was. I started to walk down the crater when an almost invisible piece of grass snapped out from under me and other pieces of grass flew from the ground around the arena at me. It thickened until it was each piece of grass was as thick as my arm in my godly height. It was also as sharp as a knife or a sword. I knew if this hit me I would most likely be on bed rest for a week and Percy would laugh at me and bring this up every chance he could. So I might have had cheated. I know what you're thinking the god of justice cheating. I teleported the last second when the grass would've hit me. I teleported ten yards in front of Chance. Before we could charge at each other Percy teleported in the arena with someone next to him in assassin clothing.

"Um, Percy who's your friend there?" I asked curiosity filling my voice.

"Oh, Eros say hello to my little brother Theseus." He said, "He might need help in your depressing part of your domains."

He looked confused for a little bit until he remembered he was the god of heartbreak. "Right just send him to my tent after he gets fitted for the outfits and his weapon of choice." I nodded my head and showed him around the camp and got him ready for the 'test' as the assassins like to call it. There were five groups. There groups were as they liked to call themselves" close combats, hunters, long ranged, aerial, and elites. Each group consisted of the alpha and the omegas. What we do is we make the newbie fight an automation. Each one more difficult than the previous. You want to be part of the alpha of your fighting style. To qualify as an alpha then you have to beat a level five automation on the test. You can also do a class 'A' assassination. Which is when you have to kill a rouge demigod that has somehow risen into power over a country and leads a rebellion. You would be surprised at how often that happens. About five times a year. So far me and the assassins work in the shadows while the demi- gods that go to Camp Olympus but what the assassins and hunters call Camp Half-Blood. We visit camp twice a year. One for the heck of it and another for the competition. It's a three way to see who's the elite for the year and bragging rights. The activities in order are: aerial, archery, swimming, strength, insults, race, close combat, stealth, canoeing, capture the flag, lava wall, hunting and killing/ slaying monsters. Usually the campers' win canoeing, lava wall, and sometimes race, insults and close combat. Hercules being a minor god of quest (not really but it's my story so yea) requires them to win lava wall and strength when they could. The hunters mainly win: archery, sometimes hunting, race, insults, and stealth. If they didn't win archery then I'm sure Artemis would become pissed. Especially if they lose to the campers.

While we always win aerial, killing/ slaying monsters, capture the flag, swimming; sometimes race, stealth, canoeing, close combat, hunting and insults. I'm not sure why they need insults but for some reason they do. The annual meeting in which we won the last two, the hunters before that and the campers before them. I was honestly hoping that we would win the games and increase the streak. Just thinking about it made me think about some of the events.

_*Flash back*_

_The score so far was 15, 20, and 20. The hunters and we the assassins were tied at twenty. If somehow the campers won the event then we would have a triple threat fight. It would be between Artemis, Hercules, and Eros or me. So for the hunting each person had three monsters they had to kill. They weren't little easy to kill monsters either. Each had a difficult monster to kill. One of the tough monsters were the Minotaur, Nemean lion, and the Manticore. Then they had to kill two lesser monsters usually a Cyclopes and as I Empousa. It was up to them the order they could kill the monsters. The camper usually tries to kill the major monster first while the hunters go second for it. Well this year the hunters had the manticore and the campers had the Nemean lion. Which leaves us with the Minotaur. For this part of the challenge the second in command for us was or someone that hasn't went yet got to go. For the campers it was some Andronikos. It was funny because it meant victory and the boy was a son of the goddess of victory herself Nike. For the hunters it was Zoë I think or it could've been Phoebe. For us since our second in command we used Chance for this part. He started of going for the Empousa. For a female the Empousa is an easy kill if you're not then it's not the same. He used his wings to scout out where the monsters were out. A good thing about this part is it's in a forest. So he can use his son of Demeter abilities, but Zoë is used to fighting in a forest like an assassin. She went after the Cyclopes I guess seeing it as a more dangerous monster than an Empousa. I went back to looking at the one way iris message that only showed us what each contestant was doing and what was ahead of them. The camper easily and surprisingly killed the Cyclopes until I figured out he was a son of Zeus. Of course he was uncle couldn't keep his pants on. He was going after an Empousa which would be a dangerous foe for a male demigod. Chance was doing good seeing as he couldn't use his eyes on an Empousa he used his abilities to sense when a blade of grass was stepped on. Plus he used an exploding arrow to kill his Cyclopes. Zoë was already fighting the manticore. It seemed that she underestimated it and one of its spikes caught her arm starting to paralyze it. After this she used the shadows and threes going for the safe route and not risking the chance of being hit by a spike. The camper happened to get caught in the Empousa charms and was now in the infirmary healing. While my reprehensive was setting up traps around where the Minotaur was at. I smiled at his game plan. Once he was done setting up traps he was looking for the best way to attack the Minotaur and which trap would be most likely kill the Minotaur. He decided to use his wings to his advantage and flew to where he was out of the trees looking down into the clearing containing the monster. He knocked back an arrow pointing the arrow at him with precise aim. He made sure that there wasn't any wind and if there was how fast it was going and how it would affect the arrow. After making adjustments he let loose the arrow._

_*End of Flash back*_

I shook my head trying to clear it this wasn't the time to day dream about how he killed the Minotaur by shooting his traps blowing him to pieces. I could honestly say I didn't expect him to do that. As I continued showing Theseus around the male tent where the males lived in. I couldn't show him a specific room because he wasn't decided on if he was going to be alpha or omega.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THIRD PERSON**

Theseus was in the center of a giant arena. There were two men in front of him. One being Perseus and the other Eros. There was a stance filled with just about fifty people. They were looking at the new guy. Trying to figure out what the chances that he was going to be an alpha or if given enough time an elite.

"Theseus son of Poseidon has decided to join the assassins of Justice." The second man Eros yelled drawing a cheering from the crowd.

"As you all know he gets to decide what two skills he will use. Whether it will be close combat, longed range, aerial, hunting, or what the elites are known for being master assassins." The first man Perseus said.

"What will it be Theseus son of Poseidon; what are the two skill you will use against your opponent/ opponents?" Eros yelled again.

"I Theseus son of Poseidon will use the aerial and close combat." Theseus said voice filled with confidence. Drawing more cheering from the aerial and close combat groups.

"Alright let your skills be put to the test." The two gods yelled at the same time before teleporting into the crowd. "Let the fight begin;" they yelled again together in harmony. Once the words left his mind a basic automation came out. Eros got up and shot an arrow that made a _gong_ noise. Signaling the start of the fight. The automation wasted no time in charging the Theseus.

**That's the chapter for today. Sorry that I couldn't update again I had football. I don't have practice tomorrow so I'll try to update tomorrow if not then I apologize I'm on a library computer so this won't be as long as I hoped. So without further ado this is ****_PLUTO _****saying god night and thank you for reading. So please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I was too busy reading other authors story. So and for the story to continue I'll need some demi-gods/demi-titans.**

**Name**

**Age**

**Weapon of Choice**

**Group (if you don't know them read the last chapter)**

**Parentage**

**Info/ bio**

**If you do this thank. The sad thing is some of them might die and for that I'll apologize now. Please don't do only children of the big three. Can be minor gods. For all I care it can be a son/ daughter of kronos. For the chapterly quote. And yes chapterly isn't a word, but it is now.**

**Determine never to be idle. No person will have occasion to complain of the want of time who never loses any. It is wonderful how much may be done if we are always doing. - Thomas Jefferson**

**Theseus POV**

**O**nce the automation charged at me I was looking for a weakness on the machine. At the speed it was going it wouldn't be able to stop. I just smirked at the idea of that happening. While it was charging at me I ran to the other side of the arena where the wall of the arena was. I turned around for the machine not even two yards away. It kept going not slowing down. I rolled to the side and turned around to see the automation wedged into the wall. As it was wedged into the wall I walked up to it and stabbed it in the back of the head. I backed away as it exploded.

"Next automation." Eros yelled. Once he said this the doors opened up to show an automation like the last one. Just like the last one it charged but it wasn't as fast the previous. This automation if it could be possible was scrawny. Seeing as it wasn't the same speed as the last one I knew the same game plan wouldn't work. I charged back at the automation. It sent an overhead strike probably thinking I would be an easy kill. I sent my sword to block the strike. The automation had put so much force that I went on one knee for the force. I was shocked at this. It was scrawny but yet it held so much force. I just figured it was built to look like this to be deceiving. People wouldn't expect a scrawny automation to have such power. I put as much force as I could and the thing didn't even budge a little. I was shocked at the strength that the automation held. Seeing this as an opportunity it cocked back its fist and punched me in the stomach. The power of the strike sent me flying into the sky at speeds that a bird usually had for when it's diving. The wind was knocked out of me and it didn't help that the punch knocked the breath out of me. There wasn't anything to breath in seeing as the atmosphere didn't have as much oxygen. I was starting to slow down and falling back towards the arena. For some reason I could still see the arena. I figured I was about fifteen thousand feet in the air and yet I could still see the arena. Must be the immortality I thought. I was starting to fall and yet my breath had still not came back. I was starting to fall at speeds I thought was unimaginable. It was fun. Thankfully my breath came back and I could finally breathe again. I would like to tell you that I would laugh in the face of my possible death. That didn't happen the only thing I did was scream on my way down. I could honestly say if this is how it feels to fly if I live I would do it again in a heartbeat. I felt a presence enter my mind.

_"You do know that you have wings and could always fly right."_ Once the voice finished talking it just vanished from my mind. If I wasn't falling and just about three hundred feet from the arena I would have had blushed or face palmed. I thought of wings coming out of my back and the wings of a sea eagle. I didn't know how I knew the name of them but I didn't think it mattered. I wasn't sure how it works though. Do I have to flap my arms or what? I don't want to be the next Icarus or whatever Daedalus son name was. Since swinging my arms like an idiot didn't work. I was closing in on the arena and fast. I tried thinking about it. Surprisingly it worked. I was so happy I thanked every god I could think of. I flew towards the automation with my sword in front of me. If an automations' eyes could've went wide this one surly did. Once my sword went through its chest the red eyes of the automation dimmed and eventually died.

"Next." A voice yelled. The doors creaked open to show two automations. They were both small around five feet. They were painted black and had red eyes. One of them had a spear while the other had throwing knives. I charged the one with a spear. The one with the throwing knives circled the fight looking for a good time to throw. Some of the people in the crowd were saying I was a goner or the others said there wasn't any way I could beat the links. I wasn't sure why they were saying that. They were both only five feet. They were scrawny like the other one I just fought so I figured it must be just as strong as the other one. It jabbed the edge of the spear at my head slowly and without much power in it. Taking this as my chance I slashed at its eyes making them useless. It jumped back and charged at me. Sending accurate blows. I wasn't sure how it could sense where I was seeing as there machine didn't have any eyes. Wait wasn't there two of the automations and not just one? Catching me off guard the automation was able to scratch my neck. How was it knowing where I'm at? Just as I thought this he sent a slash at my chest and jabs at my arms, legs, knees, and head. Know he had me dancing. If this wasn't me I would be laughing. I had to duck, block, parry, slash, jump, stab, counter and roll while I was fighting a blind automation. I was so focused on this fight that I didn't notice the other automation aiming his throwing knives at me. I barely dodged the knife that cut some of my hair. I kicked the automation in its chest and flew at the automation with the throwing knives in hand. I kept deflecting the knives he threw at me off my sword and shield. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the other automation coming at me. How the Hades does this fucking blind automation keep finding me. I sent a slash at the other automation grazing its arm. I spun around trying to stab the other automation who I'm going to call spear. The key word in the sentence was trying. It somehow knew what I was trying to do and used its sword to knock my shield out of my arm and out of reach. I let my body go on autopilot while I was thinking of a way to beat the blind automation. After minutes of thinking nothing came to mind. I couldn't think of one damn thing that could link me and victory together. Wait didn't these two have a name. I had to think of what they said at the beginning of the fight. Someone said I wouldn't be able to beat the links. That was it. They are linked together, but through what. From what I observed so far there wasn't anything special. The only thing that I could think of was how the blind automation spear was still throwing accurate blows. That might have been it. It was linked by eyes. (**If you ever read magna or watch it, it's like pain/ pein in Naruto.)**

So that's how spear was able to make accurate attack the other automation was helping it see. There wasn't any way to win this fight. I might as well quit. No Theseus you aren't a quitter no matter what. Think, think, think, maybe I could blind the other automation and make them kill the other. That might just might work. I attacked with renewed vigor. I sent a test slash at spear making sure that I theory was right. Seeing him jump back I sent a kick at the throwing knife wielding automation. Smirking at the seeing my plan working I sent numerous strikes at spear just to start making him dance and when the other robot knife what I'm going to call him, make sure that spear is hit by the throwing knife and not me. The plan was brilliant with tons of flaws but now wasn't the time for thinking of a fool proof plan. Surprisingly it didn't take long for knife to throw a knife at me. Making sure that there wasn't any time for spear to duck under the knife I rolled out of the way to see the knife impale the former known automation spear. I smirked at the working of my plan while the crowd made a loud sound in disbelief while some people clapped at what I made my opponents do to each other. I jumped back as a knife impaled the spot where I was once standing. There was something different about this arrow. It had a green thick looking stuff on it. Then all of a sudden it exploded. I'm not talking about some small explosion. I'm talking about a huge explosive that would probably make a canon in the future. I made sure not to touch or come in one hundred feet of one of those exploding knives. Looking at the knife it was putting itself back together. Now that was cool. If only had had one of those knives it would be awesome. Shaking my head at the thought I dodged another knife. I figured I would just wait out on the knives until he ran out but something was telling me that it wouldn't work so I charged at the automation again. It was only a matter of seconds until this one was destroyed. I was panting. I never was this tired in my short life. Not even the Minotaur gave me this much of a fight when I was in the labyrinth.

"Well done Theseus I can honestly say I didn't expect you to destroy the links." Eros said. "Next!" This time an automation that had another head on its back with another pair of arms coming out of its back. This one seemed to scare me. The crowd cheered at the sight of this automation. "Since you made it this far I'll tell you something about this certain automation. We like to call them the Makhai. (GOOGLE) like the ones you just fought it has a link. But it also has the speed of the first one and the strength of the second one. Only two people have been able to destroy these. Me, Perseus, and the leader of the elites. Then again his was on accident." After he finished this he sat back down in his seat. I knew there wasn't any hope in beating this automation especially with the other body on its back. I was lucky with the other automation spear and knife. It charged at me with impossible speed. It was in my face in a blink of my eyes and slapped me across the face sending me across the arena. The last thing that I saw was dirt as I lost conciseness.

**PERCY'S POV**

**W**atching your half-brother get sent across the arena wasn't a pretty sight I just sighed. Looking into the future he would wake in three days. Not bad seeing as the leader of the elites was out for two weeks. Thunder rumbled overhead and me and Eros shared a look with each other.

"Looks like uncle Zeus isn't a happy camper. Assassins make sure Theseus reaches the infirmary." I said.

"Dude we are right here why can't we take him there?" As if on cue Hermes flashed into the arena.

"Zeus requires you two presence on Olympus." He said before flashing off probably to get someone else but I didn't know who else.

"That's why," I said before smacking him upside his head. I storm traveled to the council room. You see storm travel is a type of travel where you disappear into a storm and where ever you reform yourself you would come together as water then your body would turn to ice then thunder would finally sound when you're done. It was pretty cool but I just do it because Zeus and me have a competition whenever we are in each other presence. Once I reformed my eyes where met with a bright white color. Too bright for my eyes. Covering my eyes an opening them trying to get them adjusted to the brightness of the council room. It took about five minutes for this to happen.

"Uncle why does the room have to be so bright?" I complained at him while walking to my dad's throne to sit by.

"That doesn't matter Perseus know Perseus take off that hood so I can see my baby boys face," my mom said. Eros chuckled while I glared at him making him shut up fast.

"Why mom?" I complained not wanting to take off my hood. After eighty years of having my hood on I became comfortable and if feels weird having it off.

"Because it's the first time I saw you in a century and I want to see my little boys face." Mom replied with.

"Fine," I said taking off my hood having to adjust my eyes again because of the white light closing them quickly. Once I opened them I looked around the room to see Hermes and Apollo holding in there laughs, while Zeus, Ares, dad and Hephaestus was laughing. The rest being females were just staring at me. I made a mirror appear so I could look at my reflection to make sure there was not anything on my face. Shrugging I just walked to the hearth and started tending it while my mother was having a meeting.

"Percy, Artemis and Eros there are large number of monsters just north of Olympia that I need the assassins and the hunters to team up." Zeus thundered not leaving any room to argue.

"Eros you heard him. I did the last one because you were with a mortal this time you can do it by yourself and if all else fails then use the automation that guard camp and build a Makhai version of them. Just think of the damage they could." I said

"But he said both of us not just me." He complained/ shot back at me. I threw a piece of paper at him that had his signature that he swore on the Styx to do whatever I wanted him to do no matter what it was. Fuck you Percy."

"No thank you but I think Apollo might be interested." I said smirking. We were about to keep on going until someone interrupted us.

"Apollo, Zeus said drawing my attention. What was the reason that you called a meeting?" Creepily all the heads in the throne room went to look at Apollo who looked pleased to have everyone look at him. (**Not a poet.)**

_God of twelve and the three groups fight anti twelve._

_Foes bear arms at the doors of death._

_A son of Zeus turned god favored by the god of quest._

_Take the place of the Hearth._

_A thousand years after Grecian fall._

_Son of hearth and seas shall disappear._

_When all seems lost help will arrive._

_Earth should fall by storm with the help of wine._

_Or evil shall prevail and good will always fail._

I stood there in shock at what Apollo just said. I doubted that I could beat earth. I would have to train hard, but the question would be who Apollo was referring to when he said wine and earth. There were numerous meanings to earth. There was dad who is the earth shaker, Demeter who the humans sometimes refer to as mother earth, and Gaea. Gaea is asleep though so how will I be able to beat a primordial. They were just about unbeatable unless you had the help of another primordial or blessed by one. Seeing as I wasn't this would be a losing battle. I looked around the room to see everybody looking at me.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" I asked while my mind was still thinking of possibilities. I got two answers from the gods.

"The prophecy and because your hot which I'm sure you can guess who said this. In case you didn't it was Artemis. (JK) Aphrodite.

"Well it said a thousand years after the fall of Greece. Seeing as it's 1000 A.D we should have a thousand years to worry about it and build our forces. So that means we should try and be nice to the minor gods. Plus the group of three probably means the hunters, assassins and the campers. So sorry Aunt Hera it means that we will need more demi-gods." I said sounding like Athena. "The question is though is who is the anti-twelve and who is supposed to replace the hearth. So that means that we all will need training." I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding.

**Sorry that it's not as long as I wanted it to be but my mother made me have to get off so I'm sorry but the next chapter will be longer. Percy might disappear and Pontus or Chronos just might come and help Percy who knows even bless him. Maybe I'm just giving you false hope. Well all rights go to rick riordan. This chapter was brought to you by the end of the world. There is never a better time to tell someone that you like them and for them to not share your feeling towards you. Talk about a bad thing to happen before you die. Also its brought to you by the story is now Pertemis. So yea. Jk I didn't close the poll but this coming Wesenday I'll close it after football practice. This is God of Storms written by ****_PLUTO_****. Thanks for reading and please review if you read this. And if not the Makhai automation will attack you at school and if you survive the school will believe you did it and will become a world terrorist. Jk I'll just have Percy cause a storm by your home.**


	15. Preview

**I haven't been able to update for a while and for that I'm sorry. I'll ****try**** to finish the update Friday. This is just a preview. As soon as I get home if possible. The key word in that sentence was TRY. Thank you for those of you that have followed this story from the beginning and for those of you that have gave me characters to use. And all rights go to rick riordan ugh that gets tiring and you forget, o' well. Without further ado (Or however you spell that.) I give you a quote and the chapter. Queue cheering…. If you didn't cheer then o well I you did then cookies. Store brought so if you don't like em then your 'sol'. **

**Leadership is solving problems. The day soldiers stop bringing you their problems is the day you have stopped leading them. They have either lost confidence that you can help or concluded you do not care. Either case is a failure of leadership. - Colin Powell **

**Perseus POV**

**O**nce those words left my mouth there was total silence. It was broken by the laughing of four people. Specifically those of us that don't get much training and that don't do nothing but produce demi-gods and insult lesser people according to them. In case you don't know than that will be Ares, Zeus, Athena and Aphrodite. The more they laughed the more my patience with them went down.

"I'm sorry can you say that again." Athena said face red with laughter.

"I said that means that we need to train or do you need to go break another heroes' heart?" I said glaring at her taking pleasure when she flinched. I'm sure that my face was red with anger at what Athena did to my younger half-brother. I was looking at her and I could see her emotion change from a light shade of red to a near black shade of red. Without warning she made her armor, shield, and her spear appear. She charged at me with speed that would make Hermes jealous. Looking at him I could see his colors changing to the color of jealousy. A lavender, purples color. I turned looked back at Athena and I calmly pulled out both of my swords. My left sword made out of water from the Styx as a gift from her for punishing someone breaking there oath on her. It could never be broken and could make an immortal temporarily fade. Just about a year depending on where I stab them. While my right was made out of fire from the pits of Tartarus from when Krios somehow escaped and instead of making them fade it sends them to his personal dungeons. I smiled as she ran towards her doom. I concentrated on her making her slow down. Seeing as I didn't have a mentor for time and my dad wasn't really good at causing storms; it took out more energy than it should have. She slowed down enough to where she looked like a demi-god running and not an immortal goddess. She sent a jab towards me as I purposely slowly dodged them making sure it was only by an inch. She kept getting irritated as she couldn't hit me once making her slashes, stabs, and jabs less accurate. After minutes of this she seemed to realize it and jumped back.

"Come on coward attack!" She half exclaimed and half yelled. I just shook my head at this. The great goddess of wisdom wasn't acting like a goddess of wisdom. I twirled my swords in my hand before charging at her. I crouched as I ran towards making it look like I was going to send a slash at her legs. When I was about five feet I flipped over her and cutting her on the arm with my Styx blade that Eros calls fade. The cool thing about the blade is the littlest of cuts fills like that whole body part is on fire. As the sword was inches from her arm she jumped away. I just smiled because that wasn't even my whole, Hades that was even half my true speed or strength. I ran at her twice the speed that I just ran at her previously. When I was a foot in front of her I sent a jab towards her with fade (On the right.) making her jump to the left only to be met with pain the sword I got from Tartarus. As the blade stabbed her arm kind of like the effects from Styx the littlest cut can make you have loads of pain. So imagine what a stab could do. She screamed out in pain clutching her shoulder. I was about to stab her again when a silver exploding arrow struck in front of me making me have to jump back from the arrow I was not expecting. I looked up to see everybody but Artemis, Hestia and Poseidon staring at Athena and me in shock. Seeing as Poseidon doesn't like Athena I wasn't surprised when he didn't help break up the fight. He was only happy to see Athena being put down a few pegs. I put fade and pain away and went back to sitting at the hearth. As soon as I sat down the hearth shot flames of fire at me. Seeing this the rest of the council took this opportunity to awake from there shock.

"Apollo heal Athena." Mom said, "You come with me we need to have a talk." She said pointing her finger at me.

**That's all for now and I will post the rest of the chapter Friday until then see you later and if I have time then I will update beforehand and on Friday I'll close the poll. You can vote for the person you want and if you want Annabeth then that means I will have to immortalize her. Thanks for reading and keep sending me people and keep reviewing. A PS the groups are the elites, aerial, close combat, hunters and long ranged combat. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for waiting patiently and for those of you people that recently added the story to your alert/ favorite list. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Also I might be able to post another. If there is something wrong with this and you can't review than go to another chapter and review there. And for those of you that sent me people I'll make them leaders of their respective groups. If you want to you can create a second person also I closed the poll and the story is now Pertemis. That doesn't mean that it will just start out of nowhere. If all goes according to plan then I will try to help them get together. I not deleting the preview chapter. Someone said that if I delete it then you might not be able to review on this chapter. Also even though the last chapter was a preview I'm going to change the quote. **

**A film is - or should be - more like music than like fiction. It should be a progression of moods and feelings. The theme, what's behind the emotion, the meaning, all that comes later. - Stanley Kubrick **

**Perseus POV**

**O**nce those words left my mouth there was total silence. It was broken by the laughing of four people. Specifically those of us that don't get much training and that don't do nothing but produce demi-gods and insult lesser people according to them. In case you don't know than that will be Ares, Zeus, Athena and Aphrodite. The more they laughed the more my patience with them went down.

"I'm sorry can you say that again." Athena said face red with laughter.

"I said that means that we need to train or do you need to go break another heroes' heart?" I said glaring at her taking pleasure when she flinched. I'm sure that my face was red with anger at what Athena did to my younger half-brother. I was looking at her and I could see her emotion change from a light shade of red to a near black shade of red. Without warning she made her armor, shield, and her spear appear. She charged at me with speed that would make Hermes jealous. Looking at him I could see his colors changing to the color of jealousy. A lavender, purples color. I turned looked back at Athena and I calmly pulled out both of my swords. My left sword made out of water from the Styx as a gift from her for punishing someone breaking there oath on her. It could never be broken and could make an immortal temporarily fade. Just about a year depending on where I stab them. While my right was made out of fire from the pits of Tartarus from when Krios somehow escaped and instead of making them fade it sends them to his personal dungeons. I smiled as she ran towards her doom. I concentrated on her making her slow down. Seeing as I didn't have a mentor for time and my dad wasn't really good at causing storms; it took out more energy than it should have. She slowed down enough to where she looked like a demi-god running and not an immortal goddess. She sent a jab towards me as I purposely slowly dodged them making sure it was only by an inch. She kept getting irritated as she couldn't hit me once making her slashes, stabs, and jabs less accurate. After minutes of this she seemed to realize it and jumped back.

"Come on coward attack!" She half exclaimed and half yelled. I just shook my head at this. The great goddess of wisdom wasn't acting like a goddess of wisdom. I twirled my swords in my hand before charging at her. I crouched as I ran towards making it look like I was going to send a slash at her legs. When I was about five feet I flipped over her and cutting her on the arm with my Styx blade that Eros calls fade. The cool thing about the blade is the littlest of cuts fills like that whole body part is on fire. As the sword was inches from her arm she jumped away. I just smiled because that wasn't even my whole, Hades that was even half my true speed or strength. I ran at her twice the speed that I just ran at her previously. When I was a foot in front of her I sent a jab towards her with fade (On the right.) making her jump to the left only to be met with pain the sword I got from Tartarus. As the blade stabbed her arm kind of like the effects from Styx the littlest cut can make you have loads of pain. So imagine what a stab could do. She screamed out in pain clutching her shoulder. I was about to stab her again when a silver exploding arrow struck in front of me making me have to jump back from the arrow I was not expecting. I looked up to see everybody but Artemis, Hestia and Poseidon staring at Athena and me in shock. Seeing as Poseidon doesn't like Athena I wasn't surprised when he didn't help break up the fight. He was only happy to see Athena being put down a few pegs. I put fade and pain away and went back to sitting at the hearth. As soon as I sat down the hearth shot flames of fire at me. Seeing this the rest of the council took this opportunity to awake from there shock.

"Apollo heal Athena." Mom said, "You come with me we need to have a talk." She said pointing her finger at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being scolded from my mother which isn't fun let me tell you. She could probably make the coldest hearted god/ goddess fell pity and sadness. She would make her eyes all watery to make it look like she was about to cry. She would have a slight pout on her face. She was like one of those puppy giving those eyes that seem to make everything better. No one cane resists those eyes at all. It was like someone kicking a puppy while its doing that. It doesn't happen. After the talk I went to train while Eros and the gang went after those monsters close to that Demi's camp. Seeing as we were on a mission the assassins took the spare set of tents that are similar to the ones the hunters have. Seeing as I didn't have much training at time because nobody beside Kronos can control it. Well there was that primordial whatever his name was but Zeus said he faded but for some reason I don't think that he did. I can do the basic with time which is slow it look in the future and speed it up a little bit. I was know where as good at time as Kronos. Hell he could freeze time for like an hour but he has to concentrate and I so doubt that he will do all that in the midst of combat.

As I was thinking this a presence popped somewhere behind me. Just being in its presence was like trying to move in frozen ice. Let me tell you it can't be done. The aura the being was emitting would make the council be put to shame. I seemed to be frozen in my spot standing. Let me tell you me being the god of assassins, swordsmanship and battle I couldn't stay still unless it was a life or death matter. I had to concentrate all my power and even though I used all my power and energy it was still like I was moving in slow motion. It took me a while but I finally managed to turn around to see a man. He had a staff in his hands that seemed to be made out of a gold substance that also was moving very slowly. He had brown hair that was put up. He wore a toga that was trimmed with gold and brown. He had a tan like he spent most of his time in the sun. His eyes were an offsetting gold like he knew something that I didn't. Let me tell you seeing as I was the god of time and I knew every major thing that was going to happen, but for some reason I couldn't see him. It was like he wasn't here but seeing as I was the god of emotions I could see an orange light that came from him meaning that he was entertained. As I was studying him the battle part of my brain was looking for weakness in him and could only find a few. Even Athena the, oh so mighty goddess of wisdom and battle strategy has tons of faults. This guy gave me the creeps and not even a mad Zeus gives me the creeps.

Without warning I charged at him mid-way his staff turned into a scythe. Even if he seemed to be able to make me slower than him I wouldn't give up without a fight. He slashed at me with the scythe that almost seemed to graze me and then something weird happened. It was like he ripped through the fabric of time and his scythe went through it coming from the same direction that it was previously coming and it was too fast to dodge. If I wasn't so close to have a large slash across my chest I would had asked him how he did that. I used my swords from Styx and Tartarus to block his strike and even then the force of the attack sent me onto one knee. He came up with a knee so fast that even with my godly sight I couldn't follow it. It hit my face sending me flying through two trees and half way through a bolder. I staggered out of the rock and my head started to ache. Ignoring this I charged at him while making clones of me that explode on impact charge stealthy from behind him. I sent a slash towards his waist making his back bend and quickly kicked him in the legs knocking them from under him. Not missing a beat once he hit the ground he used his hands to flip him onto one knee while spinning my scythe in his hands.

"Not bad I can honestly say I'm surprised." He said before charging me. I waited until the last second and stepped to the side and jump into the trees fast enough for my clone to take control of the fight. I got out my bow and took aim. I was waiting for an opening that my clone would create. He sent a few jabs and slashes at him trying to make him jump back so I could shoot him where he would land. Sadly didn't work out like this. When he sent a slash over for his neck the man flipped backwards and kicked the sword out of clone me hands. The clone me smirked before punching him blowing himself up in the process once his fist made contact with him. I held my breath as he did this as to not move the bow while I was breathing. The man jumped back and landed only to be met with an exploding arrow. Once it was not even a foot in midair it paused. He grabbed it and through it back at me. I simply jumped from the tree I was on to the trees far enough not to be affected by the explosion. While I was in mid jump I fired three exploding arrow and one sonic arrow which was in the shadow of one of the exploding arrow. He cut the three exploding arrows in half like I expected him to but seemed to be in shocked that another arrow was under an exploding arrow. Once it hit him it let out an ear piercing noise that could make even a god of music deaf. The cool thing about this arrow is that it shoots out music for five minutes and go on until the owner decides for it to stop. It pierced his shoulder and wedging him into the boulder. He quickly un-wedged himself from the boulder and charged at me while I charged at him. My plan was for me to grab the staff out of his hands making him offense less. Apparently we were both thinking the same thing because in not even a second my swords ended up behind my head and in front of my neck while his scythe ended up at his neck.

Looks like it's a draw the man" said removing my swords from my neck after observing them. Following his example I gave him back his scythe.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" I said not wasting any time cutting straight to the chase pointing.

"Aw, so Tartarus didn't tell you about me." He said smiling at me with a fake pouting sound in it. I was shocked that he knew of Tartarus the only god besides me that knew about Tartarus was Thantos and that was only because he was the fourth child of Nyx and Erebus.

"Apparently not if I'm asking you." I said sliding my right foot back into a defensive maneuver. Ready to defend myself at any time.

"So, I'm forgotten by my own brother." He said in again with the fake pouting in his voice. To say I was shocked again was understatement. I knew that chaos existed but legends had it that he lived with her brother void while her order does his own thing.

"I know that Chaos created the primordial Gaea, Nyx, Erebus, Chronos, Ouranos, Eros, Ananke and Tartarus. From Nyx and Erebus came Aether and Hermera. Gaea created Pontus by herself. With Ouranos she had the original Cyclopes, Titans and the hundred handed ones. With Tartarus she had Typhon and Echidna. They say that Nyx, Erebus, Aether and Hermera live in Tartarus with their parents and uncle; unless they are going up to do their duty as primordial of night and day. Chaos seeing as you said brother of Tartarus. Your also not Erebus seeing as your eyes aren't pitch black and don't seem gloomy, no offense but you're not an Eros. So that leaves you to be Chronos." I said a bit unsure if I was right.

"So you're not as dumb as Athena claims I see." He said smirking. Then he went on rambling on about something. I wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment.

"Um, thanks." I said confused. "If you don't mind me asking my 'lord why are you here?"

"I think we both know the answers to that you know that without the help of a primordial you can't defeat another primordial." He stated matter of fact voice. Plus I don't see any other primordial willing to help."

"What's the but in this?" I said wondering.

"The only way for you to win is to train with me and two others for just about 900 years. Also as you know you will get a roman form."

"You sure that this is the only way and you're not working with Gaea?"

"This is the only way you can possibly stand a chance about what Gaea has for you the second time. The first time is just so you guys know who you are up against. She will purposely lose and wait for the gods to weaken."

"So if I don't agree the world will end and Gaea will rule the world and for some reason I think not for the better."

"That's pretty much it yea."

"So, you want to help in your sister's defeat?" I asked wary that if we fought again I wasn't sure if I would win.

"I'm just here to help you train in your time powers we will worry about Gaea and her people when the time comes for it." He said. "Who knows maybe you can figure out the prophecy by the time you get back.

**That's the chapter for today sorry it took so long to update and just because the story is Pertemis doesn't mean that they can't break up... who knows I might end the story on a cliff hanger and make a sequel that will be Pertemis. Also has anyone noticed that there isn't really any Percy x Calypso but there are Pertemis and Percy and Athena. Ow well. That's life and life's a bitch. Until next time. This is God of Storms by ****_PLUTO. _****Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will began his training. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Cinco de Mayo or however you spell that. Thanks for the reviews and for the favorite. If you are reading this than you are reading another episode of God of Storms brought to you by means shaving cream. All ways wanted to do that. Also if I took something of someone else's idea or anything than I'm sorry. And all rights go to Rick Riordan. So without further wait I give you the chapter and a quote. **

**I can forgive, but I cannot forget, is only another way of saying, I will not forgive. Forgiveness ought to be like a cancelled note - torn in two, and burned up, so that it never can be shown against one. - Henry Ward Beecher **

**PERSEUS' POV**

**O**nce we were finished speaking he grabbed my arm and teleported away. When appeared I was meet with a huge dog that would make Cerberus look small. It looked like Ladon and Cerberus had a kid that was made out of gold with pitch black eyes that didn't help it look less intimidating. The same type of gold the staff Chronos had when we 'sparred'. The aura this thing gave off made was like the aura a major god gives off. Which for a monster is a lot. Five of its heads surrounded me each barring their teeth. Each tooth was at least ten feet in height. Unlike Ladon or Cerberus this thing had pearly white teeth and its breath smelt strangely like mint. The type that Ladon eats. I just stood there staring back into the eyes of the beast. I looked at chronos who seemed to watch the interaction between me and the beast.

"Um, you could help you know." I said out of the corner of my mouth while still staring at the monsters eyes.

"You look like you have it but since you suggested it than." He snapped his fingers and the monster just changed to a small baby golden hellhound.

"That's cool I guess." I said scratching the back of my head nervously. "So what now?"

"I guess that I could give you a tour, but where would the fun in that be, plus there is someone that wants to meet you but she can wait." He said before he started walking away.

As you can see over there he said pointing to a building that was twice the size of the Olympian council room is the primordial council room. After two hours of walking we were done with the tour. It was basically Olympus just everything was twice as large.

"Well, that's everything I think." He said.

"I have a question?" I said. "Can you look into the future like I can?"

"Well that's is something simple to do but most people with the power of time just don't think of doing simple stuff just the complex stuff while you think of both."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, Perseus that is a yes."

"Than can't you just look in the future and tell me who's going to win the war with Gaea?"

"I have tried to do that you idiot, the future is always changing, and only a few things are set in stone." He said smacking me upside the head.

"Ow, I was just wondering jeez you didn't have to be so mean."

"Well you don't have to be an idiot."

"Wait old man I have another question. I said just know thinking of this. How are you suppose to train me?" I said wondering.

"Let's take a little journey to the arena shall we." He said leading the way to the arena.

"As you know I'm the primordial of time, the first and only deity that is the personification of time. So if there is anything that can be done with time I can do it. Also my wife Ananke, and also a relative of mine Pontus want to help with your training. Pontus will help you with the whole storm domain and possibly more." I just nodded shocked that three primordial wanted to train me.

"Okay then let's get started. For your first lesson close your eyes; the only thing I want you to do is feel the push and pull of time."

I tried doing it but for some reason I couldn't get a feel on it.

"It's okay Kronos couldn't get it on his first time either. So what I want you to do is meditate and imagine yourself in your time domain.

Doing as he said I closed my eyes and felt for it. It might have took a while but I lost count of time (get it). I started to go deeper into my time domain. You see every god has there domain. Each part of their brain holds part of their domains. The stronger you are in your domain the bigger the brain gets. For the gods that have only one domain it's easier to control them the more the domain the more training you will need. I went into that part of my brain and the only thing I could see was gold. I saw another me in there but I just figured that it was my god of time defensive self. I approached the figure of me.

"Hello." I said, waiting for him to respond to me. The only thing that he did was lift his head and opened his eyes to only show gold pupils.

"Can you help me out some?" I asked. He just slightly nodded his head. I told him the whole thing about Chronos trying to train me in our time powers. He listen and then he started to walk towards me. He put a finger on my forehead and then there was a bright light enveloped the both of us forcing me to close my eyes. When I opened them again he was gone and standing in front of me was Chronos. I could feel a pulling feeling in my gut.

Chronos smiled at me, "I see that you have merged with your time domain, each and every one of your domains have a version of you. Some of them are peaceful and some aren't." I just nodded my head at what he said and started wondering why I never saw those versions of me before.

"Also, when you merge with those versions of yourself you will become stronger. Like before you were just about as strong as an Olympian and now you are as strong as what you call the big three. Think of power as a ladder. On the first step is mortals. On the second step is monsters and demigods. Third step is immortals and minor gods and minor titans. Fourth is major gods. Fifth is Olympians and Titans councils. If it was possible at five and a half is the big three, Hestia and Kronos. Six are your future enemies as they will be called the Giganties or Giants. Seventh are minor primordial. Next is Major. After is the second born members of the council like Aether, Pontus, Hermera. Then the first born or the Protogenoi. Last is Chaos her brothers' void and Order."

"So where am I at 1-11?" I asked voice full of curiosity.

Um, you're about five and a half or the big three and kronos."

"Don't forget Hestia." I said.

"Anyway I am going to train you in your time, as I already told you, Pontus in storms, Ananke in inevitable and fate seeing as she gave part of her domain of fate to the fates or our daughters and assassins end people fates and it is inevitable. Who knows we might be able to get someone else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX (200 hundred years) XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THIRD PERSON**

**(Council room)**

**"D**oes anyone have any news on where the son of Poseidon and Hestia can be? Any news at all." Zeus said.

"The punk probably skipped town when he figured out that there was probably going to be a war." The god of war said while smiling at the thought of a war.

"Who knows maybe he's training in some secluded place." The goddess of wisdom said with a mock sound in her voice then chuckling.

"Maybe he going to come and beat Athena up again." Apollo and Hermes said in sync sounding more like twins than Artemis and Apollo laughing. The said goddess just glared at the two.

Well maybe we should talk about something else that's happening as we speak. The war between Greece and Troy. So we should decide on who we will side with. Those for Greece Poseidon Hera and Athena rose there hand. Those for Troy Aphrodite, Ares and Apollo rose there hand. Then the rest will be neutral. Does anyone have anything to state? When no one rose their hands Zeus rose his master bolt into the sky, "Meeting dismissed."

The gods each flashed away in their respective color going on to do their own duty.

**POSEIDON'S POV**

**O**nce I came upon the ocean I went straight into the throne room. Lately the ocean has been in turmoil. Mortals have become more and more afraid of me by that little city state Rome. I have had less and less children. After the whole Orion incident where Apollo lied to his sister into thinking Orion was just fooling her. Luckily Eros and the assassins were able to save him and he joined the assassins. I cursed Apollo so that anytime he has a kid they would fear the water and would always get attacked by sea creatures and the water itself. Seeing as I didn't leave the ocean as much I spent more time around Amphitrite. The pain from when me and Hestia was gone and know I was in love with Amphitrite. I knew that she always wanted kids of her own but the pain from Perseus was making me not want to have any. I knew that Hestia was in depression and would cry when she was by herself. So whenever I could I would try to cheer her up. Usually I would invite her down her or take her down into the mortal world just as friends. As I went into the throne room I saw Amphitrite waiting for me on her throne next to mine.

"Did I do something wrong? I asked, "Because I haven't had a demigod in over two hundred years."

"No, that's not it, it's just this morning I was throwing up and had stomach pains so I went down to the infirmary to see if anything was wrong."

"Are you okay you aren't going to need Apollo are you"

No, that's not it the doctor said that we should be expecting."

"Expecting to go on a date. Expecting what?" I said

"Well we need an heir seeing as Perseus is gone and the doctor said that we should be expecting a children." She said fast closing her eyes as if expecting me to hit her. I just stood there in shock at having another kid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry guys that this one isn't long so the next time that I update it will be around 5-6 thousand to make up the just about 2 thousand. My mom is making me get off early and if I don't get off for every minute over is days I can't get back on the computer so this is Pluto updating thanks for reading and please review. **


	18. Aliens

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while my feet and my wrist were sore from every day of practice. Plus Friday I had a game and couldn't update. I am going to keep my promise of giving you 5-6 thousand words and hopefully this will make up for it. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Also when I said he is the god of storms I mean all types of storms and if it has storm in its name just a heads up. If without further wait I give you drum roll please *drumming* a quote and the latest chapter of God of Storms. **

**I refuse to accept the view that mankind is so tragically bound to the starless midnight of racism and war that the bright daybreak of peace and brotherhood can never become a reality... I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word. - Martin Luther King, Jr.**

**PERSEUS POV**

**T**wo hundred years could change most people. For some reason I don't think it can change the Olympians they are just too prideful. All the time Chronos says, "If curiosity killed the cat, then pride killed man." I am starting to believe him. My power over time has increased greatly. Know instead of only being able to look into the future and barely slowing down time I can freeze time for a whole planet or someone specific for almost a week. Or I could just speed up an organ killing a monster or just make someone fade away for three hundred years. I could also enhance a weapon and make it cut through time and deposit somewhere else like how Chronos did to me in our fight. Plus unlike how I could only look into the future two hundred years I could now look for over five hundred years and I could see what people were going to do in a fight before they do it kind of like a shadow is doing what they are going to do, but it's an image of the person I'm fighting. Also I was beginning my training with Pontus at sun set, Ananke when the sun was at its highest and Chronos in the at sun rise also I received Nyx blessing and would practice with her at night when she is at her strongest. Also I'm not sure how but for some reason I have a roman form. I was gone before the romans disappeared, but I guessed the Greeks told them about me. To them I'm Gladiolus. Which is long for gladius which means sword, murder, death, gladiatorial combat, ploughshare, and plowshare. I got the name for my swordsmanship and battle domain. Also they are big on the whole loyalty, and assassin, thing. Plus they don't have heroes so they changed it to soldiers. To be honest I kind of like it. I remember when I first turned into him.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_M_**_e and Nyx were training on the powers I got for her but at the moment we were trying to learn new sword techniques. I know, I know, the god of swordsmanship practicing on his swordsmanship but seeing as the primordial were created before I was they have techniques and moves that I never herd of or learned before. Sometimes I think that they are moves from the future. Like now even with the ability to see what my opponent was going to do it was a hard fight. She would slash at my face and I would go to block it, but somehow she would change directions and slash me across the face or arms. Sometimes she would pull an Eros and make me jump or duck then elbow me in the face or the ribs. I had cuts and I'm sure bruises all over my body and a few on my face. _

_"Is this all the big bad Perseus has?" Nyx taunted "And I thought you were the god of swordsmanship." She burst out laughing at this. "Look he getting beat up by a girl." Then she would laugh again. _

_Being the god of emotions I could usually control other people's emotion also I usually have good control over my emotions but for some reason when I was with Nyx I would forget about my emotions and try to get even. _

_"Shut up!" I yelled my face starting to get red and my emotion color starting to go to red. Not taking my advice she kept going with the insults. The more she went the darker my emotion went. Then something that surprised me happened. There was a bright light that seemed to create day in night. I could feel my body move. I got more muscles, my height changed so I was now six foot six. My hair was cut short and became more defined and not as much of a mess as I was getting use to having. I grew a goatee, also my skin became more tanned. I could somehow feel my eyes change to a slightly golden color that seemed to be swirling like they were a hurricane or a tornado, for some reason it was the same color as a gladius even though I didn't even know what the Pluto a gladius was. I could feel my aura change to a more authorized and it grew some that it would even rivaled some of the second created primordial. Also my swords changed and became heavier and the design changed to be used more for stabbing instead of slashing like I would usually would. I looked like the perfect soldier. _

_"What the Pluto?" I said not even noticing that I said Pluto instead of Hades. I just shrugged it off and looked at Nyx who seemed to be stunned. She shook it off and went back to taunting me. _

_I charged at her and I watched as her right foot went back for a defensive position. As I was charging at her I noticed how she was leaning more to her right side and I could see that she was stronger and more defended on her right side. For once I could see her shadow __**(see what she going to do)**__. She was going to try to flip over me and slash at my back. I smirked when I saw this and cut through the fabric of time catching her by surprise and also cutting her back. She stumbled forward not giving me the satisfaction of hearing her scream. I elbowed her in the face and disappeared into the shadows around us like an assassin should be able to do. I saw a stream of black ichor come out of the wound. I kicked her legs out from under her and brought my swords down impaling the ground where her stomach used to be. I pulled out my swords from the ground just in time to block her attack. I spartan kicked her in the chest sending her flying away. She got up and I could see her face going red with anger. She charged at me with speed that I could barely keep up with. She tried to flip over me and I rolled forward so she couldn't cut my back. I turned around and lunged at her. The next thing I know is that I did some moves that I didn't even know that I could do and didn't know of and my sword was by her throat and the other one was sticking out through her right leg. _

_*End of flashback*_

Nyx was in the infirmary for two weeks because of this and wouldn't train or talk to me in a month. Let me tell you when a female isn't talking to you and nagging you for a month it's like heaven. Let me tell you this though when they are around act like its affecting you it works all the time. Though you should never tell a female this or you are begging for them to yell and hit you. I also had time to figure out the differences between my Greek and Roman form. My Greek from had more power over storms, heroes, flames, and time. While my roman form had more control over Loyalty, Battle, Swordsmanship, Soldiers and Emotions. Both of them had it but the stuff that my Greek side was good at was my minor domains for my Roman side. The bad thing about Gladiolus is that he isn't as funny or carefree as me. He is somewhat strict, more patient and more strategic.

"Perseus pay attention." Pontus said only using my name when he was shouting at me. "I was talking to Nyx. We think seeing as you are the god of storms that you should be able to make any type of storm happen. So we want you to try and make a meteor storm happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was on my knees breathing heavily as I did my twentieth attempt to do a meteor shower. Seeing as I have power over storms they figured I had powers over it. I could honestly say they were right. I got it about three times and the more power I put into it the bigger and faster the meteors were. It took so much power into doing it that it was only supposed to be used in worst case scenarios. I could keep it up for about five minutes and also the meteors would be the size of a full grown hellhound if I'm lucky.

"That's enough practice for now Percy." Pontus said, "Take a break then go to the cliff where you usually meet Nyx for you two training lessons. I just nodded before leaving walking to the cliffs which is a good twenty thirty minute walk. I wonder how much time has passed here. In most places time either speeds up or slows down. So I wonder how much earth years have passed. I shook my hand or nodded my head to some of the minor primordial that waved at me. I just arrived at the cliffs and for once noticed that there was no moon. There wasn't a primordial of the moon. That's kind of weird you could live somewhere for two hundred years and still just noticing things and places.

"Perseus how did your training with Pontus go?" She asked smirking knowing that I did horrible at the meteor storm.

"Fine, so what are we doing today?"

"Nothing much just review and the basic; like controlling shadows, making your body become a solid shadow that can be cut through without harming you, shadow traveling, becoming part of the night sky, and controlling the stars that light up the sky." She said like it was nothing.

"Is that it?" I asked thinking that today would be a good day when I get a break.

"If you're a good boy I'll teach you how to turn part of the sky to sharp spikes and bring them down on an enemy or create things using the shadows." Nyx said.

I just nodded and sat in a meditation position trying to get a feel on the night and the power that it held. Even though I was blessed by the primordial of the night I still had problems with some of the basics. Let me tell you even after two hundred years turning your body into the night feels weird. It's like being a child of Zeus and somehow being able to turn your body into water. It wouldn't feel natural and there for feel weird and like you shouldn't be doing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once I got finished training with Nyx which would be about two maybe three o' hundred. (2:00-3:00) my body ached from doing all kinds of powers and also having to fight her only using the night itself as eyes and not using my own. It's really difficult and everything is kind of fuzzy so it's not a recommended thing at the moment. I was slouching on my way to my home. It's a little modest cottage that was painted white with a mixture of Greek and Roman design. It was about two hundred feet in length, one hundred and fifty for the width and 40 for the height. It was a mansion to the normal mortal humans but small compared to a palace for a god or a royal king or queen. I had a couch pictures of me my family, the primordial that are my friend which are Nyx, Aether, Hermera, Pontus, Chronos, Eros, Ananke, and Tartarus. The rest just about hate me which contain Erebus, Ouranos, Thalassa, Nesoi, Thesis and Hydros. I don't know why Hydros doesn't like me I barely know the guy but he for some reason didn't find a liking to me. I went up the stairs leading to the restroom and the master bedroom which is my room. I was dragging my feet making the sound echo around the house. I usually didn't use my godly given power that everyone inherits but I didn't feel like being stubborn and made my night wear appear on my body. Once my head hit the pillows on my bed I was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the sound of someone bagging at my door. I groaned as I got out of my bed nearly hitting the floor from losing balance from getting up so fast. The person banged on the door again.

"I'm coming hold on." I said while flashing some better close on. Whoever was at the door banged at the door again trying to make me come to the door faster. "Stop banging on the damn door!" I yelled at whoever was at the door. I have a feeling that today was not going to be a good one just by the way I woke up. Know I don't get to have breakfast I sure it won't be one. I opened the door to see Chronos bagging on open air trying to hit the door.

"What?"

"You're late to training and also I have a mission for you to do." Chronos said.

"What kind of mission will it be?" I asked, "Causing war, diplomatic problems, assassinating someone, or just run an errand for you."

"You remember the time I took you to Mars to show you different types of life forms right?" He asked.

"Yea then that dude what was his name was all like who are you and what are you doing on my land in the palace walls?" I said trying to intimidate his voice looking at Chronos expecting him to remember who the person was.

"Yea that's the dude red skin, orange eyes, scaly, and fangs coming out of his mouth other than that it was just like a human but no ears."

"Any way what about the rude dude." I said noticing that those two words I said rhymed.

"Well he is trying to take over some other planets like Xyzphon and Tusconosa; where he would rule over those planets with an iron fist. Plus those two planets are rich with resources that aren't found on Mars." He said.

"So, you want me to assassinate him." I said getting a little happy at the thought. I was starting to think of how I would assassinate him and where.

Before I could get too caught in my imaginary world full of people to assassinate Chronos had to interrupt me. "Also I want you to help the rebels with the war, the leader of the rebels is the king's daughters and his one son."

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"After you pack up your stuff. Then go and find my wife and she will take you there." He replied with and also giving me a picture of the target. "Also this is a job for Gladiolus and I want you to kill as much of the enemy as you feel like he said while I just smiled evilly. Once Chronos left I rushed into the house and looked for my swords, throwing knives, armor, and some stuff the primordial that are training me gave to me. And I rushed off to the library looking row to row for Ananke.

"I'm over here Perseus." A voice that came from behind me which made me jump. I hated when she did that. "I take it you not here for a social visit?" She said even though she knew the answer to the question.

"That would be a no, and I'm sure that you know the answer to your questions." I said, "Know can we hurry this up or not?"

"Fine, that's your roman side talking Perseus it always wants violence." She said before waving her hand and teleporting me away in a bright flash of light that made me have to close my eyes.

When I finally regained my senses and got my eyesight back I looked around. Nothing has changed. It is still warm here, I could see that the desert stretched out for miles, I could feel the wind on my skin. The desert sand was red. I could smell an oasis not even three miles away. I quickly changed into my roman form Gladiolus. I could feel the change it had on my body and wanting to move because of the battle that I seemed to be drawn to. I could feel anything that had to do with my domains. Matter of fact I could feel a battle between two groups of soldiers fighting and it seemed that one of the groups were outnumbered 15 to 1. I might as well get a good look before I took off into the sky.

**THIRD PERSON**

**T**wo groups of warriors were charging into a battle. On one side was the imperial army from the king Sclimar. They were all males dressed in armor covering all over there body, but had bigger chinks in the armor then they thought. It was painted red with a logo of a beast on it that was circled by a serpent. They had a visor covering their face so the only thing that you could see was there orange eyes. They had weapons that varied from swords, to throwing knives, to maces, and small grenades that wouldn't effect much people.

On the other side was a group of warriors that seemed to be both male and female. They were the rebels trying to over throw the tyrannous Sclimar. They had a logo of two swords making an 'X' with a shield in the middle. **(Kind of like the armor games logo.)** The females seemed to be dressed in pitch black armor that wasn't as large as the imperial's armor. So it had less chinks in the armor. They each were wielding a shield that was built for heavy damage but not for speed. They had either spears for mid ranged, or swords, with a bow n arrow strapped on their back. The males on the other hand had black red armor that seemed to blend in with the sand. If they weren't moving then you wouldn't be able to see them. They unlike the girls only carried maces, javelins and throwing knives instead of bow n arrows. The army only seemed to have 1,000 even. While the imperial held 15,000. Even with this they seemed to carry out with the attack any way. Once they clash the sun set making night come out which helped the rebels out since they would blend in with the sand and the darkness the night created. They had the upper hand when it came to stealth, and speed while the king's army had strength and numbers. The rebels went fired the long ranged weapons first killing off most of the first and second rows. They charged in a gigantic Phalanx formation. Back home the Greeks only have eight people most in a Phalanx position. They were doing a thousand and seemed to be doing it easily. They went crashing into the Imperials with their spears and javelins killing anyone it came in contact with. That finished off the rest of the second and the first row cutting down the numbers from 15,000 to 14,000. They broke out of the formation killing anyone that was in front of them. They went in slashing the enemy army. The imperials were shock at what the rebels were eligible to do. They were supposed to be the better ones with more training. Some of the imperials shook out of their stupor and charged again at the rebels. The rest of the army seeing this charged with them not wanting to be left alone to be picked off by some filthy rebel. The rebels were doing well. They were killing off the enemy while they were shock and didn't have any lost on their side. Then the army charged back killing some of the rebel army but it was visible that the rebels were winning especially with the camouflage that they had on. The enemy was almost decimated and they had them on the run. They were retreating then they heard the sound of another army marching and bagging their hand on the shields that they owned. The imperials were having reinforcements. It was another fifteen thousand plus the three thousand people left. Also the Rebels had only 850 troops left and they were all tired from the fight they just had. Adrenaline was the only reason they weren't dead from exhaustion.

That's when it happened. It was like the night sky itself reached down and grabbed most of the imperials army only leaving behind three thousand.

**GLADIOLUS/PERSEUS' POV**

**O**nce I made the night grab the enemy I knew that I wasn't going to be as energetic. My Greek form was better at controlling the night because he usually uses it when training with Nyx and because it is his original form giving him more room to grow new skills and abilities. I flew towards the imperial army with my armor/ assassin suit on. Trying to keep up the colors but my suit was a gift from Nyx that would automatically camouflage with whatever was needed. So I looked like the angel of death or Thantos with my midnight black wings out and my swords from Tartarus and one from Pontus because I wanted their deaths to be quick and easy not tormenting them with the sword from Styx. The sword I got from Pontus was cool. It could turn into any liquid it wanted to and also when it turns into water it passes straight into them and poisoning them killing them almost instantly.

Any way as I was cutting through the army I didn't notice that some of them where charging at the rebels trying to make a hostage situation probably. I threw some throwing knives at them. I turned back around only to be met with a fist from someone that seemed to radiate more power than the normal inhabitant. He threw another punch at me while I was still dazed from the last hit knocking me back a meter or two. I got up and whipped the small amount of ichor that seemed a little darker than usual of the corner of my lip. I picked myself up from of the sand and got into a fighting position. It was a fighting position that Chronos taught me from so martial art dude that was from the future. I charged at him and threw an experimental punch at him. He did what I was expecting, but barely ducked the punch. Good for him but also bad because that was barely a fourth of my speed. I sent a quick kick at his chest making him stumble back. I quickly ran towards him and slid between his legs. I hit by both of his knees making him fall onto them. I sent a quick kick to the back of his head. He rolled back up quickly before my foot could hit him not even a millisecond away. He picked up his sword while he was rolling. I just smiled. I charged at him again which seemed to shock him because most people wouldn't charge at someone that had a sword in their hands. He sent s slash at my legs probably thinking I wouldn't be able to jump over it in time. I smirked that he was doubting me would be his final mistake before I jump over his slash and brought my hidden blade through his forehead. I looked around to see that the rebels had finished off everyone else that didn't charge at them and was watching my fight with who I guessed was there commander. They quickly turned the weapons on me as if expecting me to attack them and kill them. I just smiled when I saw this.

"I mean you no harm." I said. Then I thought that they probably couldn't understand me because they speak some alien language. I dropped that thought from my head real quick.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Someone said from within the group of soldiers.

"I would like to know who it is that is asking me questions." I said. As soon as the words left my mouth the rebels started to shift around as a figure was trying to come to the front of the group.

"That would be I Clinax, one of the leaders of the rebels', former princess of Mars. She said but I could see that she was scared because of her emotion color.

"Perseus." I said introducing myself to her. I figured if I was going to help the Rebels than I would need to have someone that could speak for me. "As for who I work for you could just say that it is for someone that is high up in power." I said sounding creepy and mysterious. "I am here to help you rebels win the war with the Imperials." They just nodded and started to walk off to a direction to where I guessed would be there camp or whatever.

"Are you coming or not?" She said before walking off again. I started to follow again before turning around. I felt as if someone was watching me. I just shook it off as paranoia before running off to catch up with Clinax and the rest of the rebels.

We were walking for what felt like hours. Once we were just about there a thought came to me. I could have just simply teleported us or shadow traveled us to their camp it would have been easier. I looked and I saw an oasis that was huge. It was about two to three miles. The normal one on earth would be about three hundred feet. There was a large pond with a small sand dune with a tent in the middle with a sand bridge so people could go in and out of it. This was a large encampment, there was a medium size arena and also there was hundreds of tents all around the tent in the middle. There were these thing that was about ten to fifteen feet tall. They also had scales and were fat. They had three humps on the back and their eyes where purple. They seemed to be faster than they looked because people where practicing on those things like they were horses. They were practicing their cavalry. There were people trying to climb up trees. We were heading towards the tent in the center of the camp. Once I walked into the tent I was met by a room with three thrones. One door had a carving in it that read strategy, restroom and bedrooms.

"Xylem and Bolina come here for a moment." Clinax said. The door to the bedrooms and restroom opened to show a male and a female. The male was a dark red color with a blue eye color. His claws where longer than some of the ones I saw. His fangs were also longer than the others. He was smiling but I could tell it was a fake, but I didn't know why. The other one that was a female was a purple or lavender color. Like her brother she also had blue eyes. She was taller than her brother which was humorous and her fangs and claws where smaller.

Before they could even say anything an alarm went off dropping all of us to a knee because of how loud that it was.

It stopped as quickly as it came thank the primordials.

"What was that?" I asked still clutching my ears just in case the noise came back. I wasn't sure if any of them could hear me because my own ears where still ringing. I looked around to see that all of them where frozen in their spots.

For once I could see what Clinax looked like. Unlike her brother and sister she had brown eyes. Her color was almost black but was light enough to count as a dark purple color. She had cuts all up her arms and legs. She was as tall as her sister and also had long fangs like her brother. I just noticed that she had a tail and so did her sister. She was shaking in fear of something. I looked around the room and I saw that all of them were shaking in fear.

"They found us Clinax said her eyes wide and her voice clearly held fear in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's the chapter for today I'll try to update on Tuesday. Also thank you for reviewing and following the story. Thanks for reading. This is PLUTO updating God of Storms brought to you by Television. It's been rotting people brains for years. Also by comedies. One of the few things even the coldest heart of people will like. Please review and thank you and good bye till next time. **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**_REVIEW please._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry that I didn't update in like two weeks. I had to study for the final exams and my arm was aching from weight lifting from football. When I tried to update my computer went all haywire and wouldn't let me. Well at least I get to update now right? Like usual thanks for the reviews and the follows/ Favorites. Also all rights go to Rick Riordan. For creating a great series. Yadda yadda. Also thanks to all of you that created demi-gods/ demi-titans. I will use some of them in this chapter. Any way let's get on to the story shall we. After a quick quote.**

**Always continue the climb. It is possible for you to do whatever you choose, if you first get to know who you are and are willing to work with a power that is greater than ourselves to do it. - Ella Wheeler Wilcox **

**THIRD PERSON**

**D**eep in the woods in Rome on an island if you had good eyes and could see in the night you could see about eight people jump from tree to tree. Also two People flying above them. They moved silently and together like they have been doing it for years. Which they have. The only thing that mortals would be eligible to see was a blur of black. And black figures moving in the sky. About three hundred yards ahead of them was a group of people. About twenty of them standing in a clearing circled around a flag. It was around eight feet tall and was purple with the letters **_SPQR _**written in gold. The people were grouped together. They each had matching gold platted armor and one of them had a purple cape attached to the back of it. One of them had a bow on the back while the rest held golden broad swords, a shield and the person with the cape had a golden knife strapped to his hip. He was the only one that didn't have a helmet on letting you see his blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a scar running from his eyebrow to the middle of his jaw bone. You could easily tell that he was ripped. Enough to make most people jealous. . He had a slight mustache on his face and a visible beard on his face. He looked like a younger version of the minor god of quest and strength, Hercules. They were all talking in hushed voices trying and failing to be silent. The group in the trees carefully took position in the forest while four of them dropped silently to the forest floor.

Once they were all in position they all looked towards a hooded figure that had an aura that demanded respect and seemed to slow down time. He just readied his weapon before making a bird call that sounded strangely like a falcon. The warriors that where surrounded the flag didn't seem to find anything suspicious. They just kept going as if it never happened.

Together the warriors charged at the golden legion members. Taking them by surprise. The leader of the groups charged at each other but could tell that the one with the purple cape had a disadvantage in strength as golden sword met celestial bronze dual swords met making sparks fly off of each other. The other group members met with others or used their bows to take people out. The only thing that could be heard was the _thwack _as the bows were let go and some finding their mark while others were just dodged.

The leader of the assassins sent a few experimental slashes at the legionnaire for him to block. Seeing the ease in which he did this the leader of the assassins picked up the speed of his strikes. While the legionnaire seemed to struggle to keep up.

"Um, Hunter. Someone from the woods said, "we need to hurry up some of the hunters are on their way here and there approaching fast." The said leader/ man nodded his head so he would know that he heard him. Hunter kept playing around with his opponent purposely leaving opening in his attacks for his opponent to try and go for only to end up with cuts on his arms or face. Which made the son of Hercules even madder. And his attacks less accurate. Hunter getting tired of giving his opponent false hope decided to end the fight when he could sense the presence of ten to twenty girls a hundred yards behind him and the group.

"Guys, lets speed this up." Hunter said. The legionnaires didn't think they were being serious and where giving the legendary assassin a run for their denarii. That was until all of them where faced down knocked out heads in the dirt. And as quick as they came the assassins where gone.

A minute after they took the flag and went off towards the direction of their home base the group of females came. They looked around to see males lying on the grounds and couldn't contain their laughter. The lady in the front was looking at one male on the ground with disgust. She had long hair that went to her back, she seemed to be sixteen seventeen max; she had volcanic eyes that seemed to hold more knowledge then you would be able to tell by just looking at her. She had the skin of a Persian and it was smooth and flawless. She could easily tell who the parent of this male was. He looked just like the male that she hated out of all the people in the world. She hated his father more then she hated her own which is saying something seeing as he was carrying the sky. She looked to only see an empty spot where the legionnaires' flag should have been.

"Phoebe which direction did they go?" Before the said huntress could answer she was cut off as one of the males on the floors woke up laughing as he heard their statement. Which woke up more of them.

"And what's so funny male?" Phoebe said.

"No, nothing just that you guys are a little late to take our flag as you could see." He said gesturing to the empty spot where the flag was supposed to be.

"I don't find anything funny about this _male." _Zoe the lieutenant of the hunters said saying male like it was poison and looking the son of Hercules with distaste.

"I was getting there." The son of Hercules said while the rest of the legionnaires got up of the floor and got into their fighting stance. "Well you see Zoey do you mind if I call you that?" He said.

"Yes." She said seriously thinking about killing the male in front of her.

"Like I said before you so rudely interrupted me _Zoey,_ what makes you think that we," he said gesturing to his fellow legionnaires, "will let you go freely?"

"What makes you think that you have a choice in the matter? Zoe said. "We have more people than you we are more skilled than you and you are all full of males."

"Yes, you are more skilled than us in archery, but you see we are to close for you to use your bows and when it comes to close combat you are like new born babies." He said making some of the younger hunters eyes go wide while Phoebe just smiled evilly at the chance to injure some boys.

"Charge." The son of Hercules yelled charging at the lieutenant of the Hunters. The hunters switching the bows for hunting knives and the younger ones which was about half of them jumped back a couple of branches and took aim trying to use their bows instead of silver hunting knives. The son of Hercules was slashing at the lesser hunters that weren't as skilled in close combat as some of the others. While slowly making his way towards Zoe. You could see a slight dark blue aura start to surround the leader as he was using the blessing of Hercules which would increase his strength, speed, and reaction rate by ten. Also it acts like an armor protecting who ever that's equipping it. Phoebe seeing this worked her way over to Zoe. Even though he was a male he had a blessing put on him that would make him difficult to defeat.

Together they charged at the son of Hercules. They both zig-zag towards their target who just smiled at the chance to damage the pride of two huntress. Once they were in attacking range Phoebe lunged at him only to be swatted away like she was nothing crashing into a tree. Zoe looked at her sister in shock before going on the defensive as the male started to attack. Zoe could keep up in the speed department but not in the strength. It felt like she was fighting more of a god than a demi- god male. By the look in his eyes he was still toying with her. Zoe was getting cuts on her arms as the male was relentless to stop his onslaught of attacks. He feign a swipe at her legs making Zoe jump only to be hit over head making her hit the ground with enough velocity to shake the ground.

"Well, well, well look at the big bad huntress defeated by a mere man." He mocked raising his swords to probably injure her even more.

Out of nowhere Phoebe launched herself at the son of Hercules trying to get an edge on him. Hoping that taking him by surprise would give Zoe enough time to help. Using all her strength as a daughter of Ares started pushing him back away from an injured Zoe that was eating ambrosia and drinking nectar waiting for her more severe injuries to heal before joining the fight with Phoebe. They were working in harmony keeping the male on defensive. He was struggling with Zoe's speed and Phoebe's strength. They were pushing him back but they couldn't break through the aura to actually injure him. Plus the two hunters were starting to tire and it was only time until they made a mistake and would have to pay painfully for it. They both leaped back together creating a distance between the fighters. Taking out her bow Zoe leaped into a small tree and started positioning herself for a shot while Phoebe charged at the male with her spear. He just smirked before running with blinding speed at Phoebe and sweeping her legs out from under her. Making her crash into the ground with a _thump. _Zoe let loose a volley of sharp arrows at him. As if time slowed down the male turned around and caught the arrows before tossing them away before charging at the tree which held a shocked Zoe in it. He kicked the tree making it break in half and crash onto the ground and part of it crashing on her legs. Making her let loose an ear piercing scream that drew some of the younger hunters' attention. They leaped towards their fallen comrade and were trying to lift the tree of Zoe to little success. They ended up only being able to lift it four inches of the legs of Zoe. They turned around and their eyes widened.

**Gods' POV**

**T**he gods where sitting in the throne room watching the mortals through a one sided iris message. The bad thing about it was that it only showed important events or what the king of the gods wanted to see. Plus seeing as it was a couple of years since the last the gods where hosting another demi- god Olympics. They were just about done with the events. The only thing that where left was the race, pegasus riding, and they had to finish the capture the flag. They were watching as the son of Hercules and the legion where defending their flag against the assassins of justice. It was kind of funny. It was like a worm trying to kill a bird. It just wasn't going to happen. Eros/ Cupid was just watching amused that the chances of them winning the capture the flag was high. They only needed to get the hunters flag and most of their advance people where leading the charge towards the legionnaires. Also they would have to keep the flags in their base for twenty four hours or a day. They were all laughing when they saw them all being toyed with than knocked out face in the dirt. Hercules looked at Eros/ Cupid and glared at him for his group embarrassing him and his son. He could care less about the rest of the Gods' children. Though he wouldn't tell that to them unless he wanted to be disfigured bloody and make Hephaestus/ Vulcan look like the god of male beauty.

Artemis/ Diana stared laughing when she saw her hunters appear on the screen. Even though they were a minute behind they could catch up. Females are the dominant sex any way. She could see Zoe and the son of Hercules talking back and forth. She saw him and Hercules slightly flinch from the glare that she just happened to give him. She thought that it was going to be another humiliation for the legionnaires. That was until he equipped the blessing of Hercules.

"What, you gave him your blessing." Artemis/ Diana yelled her face going red with anger. "This has to be against the rules or something. "This gives him the advantage." "He can kill someone."

Hercules looked at the goddess of the Hunt and glared. "The legionnaires are out number 2 to 1, your hunters are partial immortal giving them all enhanced reflexes, speed, strength, and stamina, and they have years of more experience on the legionnaires." He said now on a roll and would have continued if not interrupted.

"Silence. He has a point Artemis/ Diana. You blessed your hunters so we will let it go this time." Zeus/ Jupiter, said not leaving any room for arguments.

"Yes, father." Both Diana and Hercules said in the same tone at the same time. They both settled for glaring at the other making multiple minor gods laugh or chuckle.

They turned back to the screen to see Phoebe being smacked across the battle field and crashing into a tree. Ares/ Mars looked at Hercules with a glare for seeing his daughter being smacked across the face, before turning back to the screen. Making Hercules pale while watching the fight continue. He smiled as he saw the girl he left alone outside the garden of the Herspride. **(or however you spell that.)** He was happy to see her being knocked down a peg or two as she couldn't hold her own against his son. She has beaten up his sons for centuries about something he did while he was a demi- god. He saw his son knock her onto the ground weaponless. She looked in shock at a male being able to do this to her which only made him want to chuckle even more. While Artemis/ Diana glared at him even more with such intensity that it made him want to jump into Tartarus and hide himself for ever. He just gulped and tried not to show the fear that she was making him feel to the other gods around them.

**Sorry again that I didn't update in a while. Also I'm sorry that it wasn't as long as I hoped for it to be. (that's what she said.) Well at least I updated and I'll try to update more frequently but no promises. Also thank you for those of you that recently favorited the story or followed the story. Flames always welcomed. Also until next time this is Pluto updating God of Storms 'see yea.' Quote off of a lot of shows. But my personal favorite Dragon Ball Z. Good show. Any way. Also still in need of characters. You can put it in a review if you are a guest.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Godly parent/ or mortal:**

**Weapon of choice(s): **

**Category/ group: Hunter, close combat, aerial, long range, or elite.**

**Brief Description:**

**Info/ Bio:**


	20. Chapter 20

**All rights go to Rick Riordan. Also. Sorry for not updating earlier. My computer kept deleting the chapter and then when I was about to update my mom kicked me off the computer and I kinda forgot to save the story :( . Plus I have football practice from seven in the morning till ten thirty making me tired and my muscles ache. Then when I get home I pass out for a couple of hours then I have chores to do. Then I have to help cook dinner, take a shower and go to sleep again to gain some energy so I won't be tired when I wake up the next morning. Then on Friday my body can barely move seeing as that's my day off for three days. And that time I spend trying to type up a chapter. So here I am typing on my computer. Enough of me bitching onto the next chapter (and quote).**

**In the first place, God made idiots. That was for practice. Then he made school boards. –Mark Twain**

**PERSEUS' POV (Ten years before previous chap, day after one before that one)**

**I **was covered in blood as I had just finished my most recent opponent in the final battle against the Imperial army. We were doing well but we were losing a lot of good men (meaning both female and males.). They had this one guy that was like his own army. He was just cutting through them like they were butter. He had an aura of power that made his opponents stop and stare as his sword kills them. Even though he was killing them without spending more than a second on them the imperials were slowly being pushed back. We were soon at the palace walls. And as usual something confused me. Usually when there is a battle the enemy wouldn't have their own King in battle. Apparently the Tyrant that ruled this planet didn't read this. He was in the front of the line next to a man that seemed to radiate death, destruction, confidence and anger. The aura around him would make some of the Olympians jealous. The rebels had their eyes wide at seeing this man. They were all trembling with fear and others with anger. He along with the king were the only ones that didn't have on a helmet. He was almost seven feet tall, unlike the others he didn't have scales but regular humane skin, he had the eyes like everyone else on this planet but it was almost as dark as Tartarus (the pit). He held a spear in his hands with instead of a regular wooden end it was another point so he could use it either way. It was twice his height and was red.

"Who's that;" I asked Clinax who was next to me trembling with both fear and anger.

"That's Wilok our god of War and Destruction. It's a bad omen that he is helping the imperials. He is the king of the gods here and surly there are some that will help our cause," she said trying to convince himself more than me. I just nodded my head before giving a war cry and charging the war god.

"Well, look at this the outsider has charged someone out of his league." He laughed a bit which made the king next to him laugh and their army.

Once I was in his spear range he fire a pulse of power out of his spear at my chest which I deflected towards the king knocking him off of their version of a horse making him shake while lying on the ground. He nodded his head impressed at what I did before changing his spear into a sword know from me entering his domain of war to battle and swordsmanship. Giving me an edge that would prove helpful. Not taking any chances in under estimating him and ending up in a recovery room back on the land of the primordials'. I quickly went on offense observing him looking for a way into his defense. Unlike Ares he was actually skilled. But somehow he managed to be even more of an idiot than him. _What's up with brawns these days? Not knowing anything? How can you be that stupid? _I shook my head as I had to do the matrix. What you think that I will only visit the future and not even watch a single movie? Even though the movie is phonier than a three dollar bill. It still looks cool. He had a look of surprise that someone was able to dodge the great god of war strikes. I kicked him in the chest making him flip a couple of time one the very soft sand so it didn't do as much damage as a god could hope. He stood back up in a blink of a snail which isn't that fast let me tell you.

"Well, well, well looks like the punk has some strength on him. He said before spitting some ichor in the sand. _Is it just me or do all of the war gods' use the word punk? Ares uses it all the time and the war god on Chrismos uses it some much people call him that instead of his actual given name from the people.. _Charging at me with his sword over his head probably looking to split me in half with one swing of his sword. I shook my head at how stupid this god was. Not even Ares would do this. This just left him vulnerable for my strikes. Not missing a chance to end the fight I sent my sword that Pontus gave me straight through his heart while the one Tartarus gave me through his head.

I looked around to see most of the imperials dead and the rest in a circle on their knees with their hands behind their head. The rebels started cheering and chanting my name. Without them noticing I just teleported back to the place that I recognize as home. I looked around for Ananke trying to find her so she will know that my mission was a complete. She wasn't in her usual spots which was the library, school, her temple, or in Chronos' room. And let me tell you that was an embarrassing moment in my immortal life. I don't even want to think about it. I was slowly an unintentionally making my way towards the throne room of the Primordials. I just 'happened to hear' what they were saying. Like most people that do it eavesdropping isn't a nice or smart thing to do. Of course saying that, that's main reason for me to do this. Only caught part of the sentence that someone was saying.

"-when he returns what should we do with him?" A voice said that at the moment I couldn't identify.

"Maybe we can kill him." A voice that sounded strangely like Erebus. I just rolled my eyes I promise you if it causes death or pain you will automatically be in Erebus attention. Though not me people die all the time in battle.

"We can't do that dad!" Hermera yelled at her father.

"Maybe we could send him to Earth but make sure that he isn't noticed by anyone, still train him and make sure he won't participate in the warning war I guess you could call it." Ananke said.

"Also we could make him into a primordial." Tartarus said in his usual gloomy voice.

"Or just here me out we can erase his memory and drop him off at a random planet and watch him struggle and sooner or later fade." Hydros said.

I was shocked that A) they were talking about me behind my back in a council meeting. B) That Hydros and Erebus came up with horrible things and I forgot what C) was so yeah.

"Well why don't, we just ask him he's behind the door listening to the conversation." Someone that held more power than the primordials that were in the room. Then the doors flew open while making my eyes go wide. Soon after I got over my surprise. I just waved my hand trying and failing to not blush.

"So what you talking about." I said trying to act innocent. I looked around the room to see that the middle throne that was usually empty finally had someone sitting in it. It was a female. She had long curly black hair that reached her shoulders from what I could tell. She had eyes that kept changing from pitch black to blue, orange, yellow, grey, purple, and more. It would probably take all my entire immortal life to name all the colors her eyes changed to. But unlike the others instead of having pupils she had to bright suns and somehow in the center of the sun there was planets, asteroids, a few spaceships flying around and I even found a shooting star. Of course me being me I made a wish on the star. Of course I couldn't tell you than it wouldn't be a secret, or a wish. Like the other gods she was in her 50 foot form. She had looks that would make Aphrodite look like Hephaestus. She had the perfect tan. Had regal looks that made her seem like a queen. She had an aura of power that rolled of her and seemed to fill the whole room. It felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry lady Chaos but could please repeat what you said?" I asked hoping that she wouldn't blast me for staring at her for what felt like eternity.

"I said it's your choice either die/ fade, become a primordial but and go back to earth and be its protector and keep yourself a secret, or have your memories stripped and put on a random planet of the councils' choice. So what's it going to be?" She said not even caring that I was staring at her for the longest time.

"Um, is it really a choice?" I stated, "It's either fade or live, plus I'm too young to die so this is a no brainer." I rolled my eyes after I was off my little rant.

"So you want to die?" Hydros asked with curiosity and hope in his voice.

"No offense Hydros but are you stupid, dumb or retarded?" I asked with a serious expression on my face making everyone but Hydros laugh while he just glared at me which is something I'm used to so it didn't affect me.

"Well let's do this I have planets to create." Chaos said sounding bored. I just nodded so she would know that I was ready. She started to chant in a weird language and the rest of the council joined in. soon a little bit after they all shot me with energy that made me fly into a pillar and engraving my frame forever into the marble pillar. Compared to when the gods were doing this to turn me into a god being turned into a primordial was like getting punched by Typhon, bathing in the _Styx_ which one of my Assassin of Justice Members did and he told me about it. Also it was like getting hit by my father's trident and uncle Zeus' master bolt all at once. So to say it was painful was an understatement. Soon I found myself looking at blackness everywhere. (No racism meant.)

I hate when this happens I thought. When I woke up I for some reason had a crook in my neck and felt a little stiff. I opened my eyes and was trying to adjust them to the room and how things where blurry. I tried to turn my head only to find out that I was stilled wedged in the wall.

"Really guys you couldn't get me out of the wall for Chaos sake." I said and spent the next twenty three minutes trying to un-wedge myself. Once I finished getting myself off the wall and the thirty foot drop which doesn't feel good in my human six foot five form. I see out of my peripheral vision **_(Corner of your eye)_**.

"Aw, it seems that you have awakened Perseus. Erebus said, was the poor little baby in pain?"

"Ha-ha, you should be a comedian or something." Was my smart reply.

"Sorry to interrupt you're bickering but some of us have important things to do so to tell you what you are the primordial of." Chaos said drawing my attention and creating suspense.

"Well are you going to tell me?" I asked not wanting to wait and not in the mood to be patient.

"I was getting there, jeez and they say I'm moody. If I didn't know any better I would say you were a female PMS-ing." Chaos said smirking. "Know before I was so rudely interrupted you are now the primordial god of Storms, Natural disasters, Battle, Swordsmanship, Emotion, Heroes, Soldiers, Assassins and Flames. Minor Primordial of Time, Male Beauty, Night and Loyalty.

Once she finished saying this I felt my body change. I conjured a mirror in front of me so I could see the differences. My height change from a six foot five to a six foot eight. My eyes' cornea change to half a gold and half pitch black. My Iris was a dark bronze color. It was probably symbolizing my swordsmanship domain seeing as I was in my Greek form. My pupil was now a stormy grey kind of like the clouds before a hurricane or tornado forms. I got more muscle instead of being lean and having a six pack, I could feel I now had an eight pack and didn't have a weight lifters muscle but it was a close second or third. My face became flawless and my bone structure changed. My hair changed from a pitch black or when Erebus makes fun of me oil spill black to a perfect brown that as a female would say brought out the colors of my eye.

"Well I surely wasn't expecting this"; was the last words out of my mouth before Chaos waved her hand sending to Earth.

When I woke up I was met by an animal's butt in my face. There was fur everywhere but on the butt. The fur was a light greyish tannish but, mostly white. It had a long tail that was about a foot long. I jumped to my feet making what I now found out was a Barbary macaques sitting on my face.

"Chronos where the fuck am I?" I yelled trying to contact him. I waited for about five minutes before I got my reply.

"You're at Rock of Gibraltar." He said laughing at me because of the barbary macaques that was sitting on my face.

"Where the fuck is that?" I yelled back into my mind.

"It's on the Iberian Peninsula also known as Spain and Portugal. Eight miles north from North Africa just about on the strait of Gibraltar." He said trying his best to sound like a robot.

"Thanks Mr. I'm a library, you fucking nerd." I yelled. **(No offense to those of you that are a nerd because in the future they will be your boss.)**

"It's not my fault that you're an idiot." Chronos yelled before disrupting the link me and him had to contact each other.

Well I better make my way East. I thought before storm traveling to Venice which was on the water so if there was a single storm it could possibly be destroyed. I honestly don't see why they don't use metal polders instead of wooden ones. I looked around to make sure that no one was around before switching into Gladiolus. Seeing as I was in a Roman territory. Well it's time for me to 'build' a home. I smiled as I closed my eyes and imagined a giant house. It would be made of brick and a creamy color. It would be about thirty meters high. (Exactly 100 feet high.). The door would be a spotless white color and would be three floors. Once you walk in there would be a diamond chandelier. The walls would also be a spotless creamy color. There was stairs that would to an underground room that would be split in half. Half would be an armory while the other would be the training sector. It would stretch out about forty meters (131 feet) even under other people's houses. The rest I could care less about. I used the mist so they would think that it's been here for a few years and that I was some rich man that owned a company out in Athens, Olympia, Sicily, and Rome.

"Home sweet home." I muttered to myself out loud. As I walked into the house.

** To me this is manly a filler chapter. I didn't want to end it on a cliff hanger so I thought I would end it here. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update later on if I get a chance. Also thanks to those of you that have recently started to follow and favorite the story. Thanks for being patient in waiting for the next chapter of God of Storms. So this is another chapter of God of Storms brought to you by football. Where people can get booed for getting a concussion and by life alert. I don't know why I chose life alert but here it is any way. This is PLUTO until next time bye…..**

**:) **

**I forgot but if can somehow read this than REVIEW**

**VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**

**Review. What you do is type what you like dislike etc. whatever you want. Than you push submit. And if you don't then I will have to send a monster after you while you are still sleeping so it will not be as painful. Jk it isn't that serious.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello ladies and gentlemen boys and girls children of all ages I welcome you to another addition to the God of Storms. This episode is brought to you with limited commercials. Any who, all rights go to Rick Riordan. . These are his characters, well and Greek mythology. Does anyone ever wonder what if his stories are real or am I the only one? Also by candy point blank period. And brought to you by America. Even though it's 'the land of the free' why do we have to by stuff. On to your free quote and story. Well chapter.**

**People can be more forgiving than you can imagine. But you have to forgive yourself. Let go of what's bitter and move on. - Bill Cosby**

**PERSEUS' POV**

**W**ell it's official. Life is totally boring when you have nothing to do. After the first week of sitting around the house/ mansion things where boring. Even though I was trying to have a low profile that doesn't mean I can't live large. Plus a god has standards. Currently I was walking through the city of Venice heading south. Towards Bologna. I heard that there was some monsters and I wanted to test my new primordial powers. Sure I could of just teleported their but where would the fun in that be. I figured I might as well walk a dangerous path and cut through the woods to see if there were any monsters I could kill while passing through small towns/ villages. I could hear the sound of monsters running through the forest and could barely pick up the sound of another person that was clearly wasn't a monster seeing as one the person was fast. Second it didn't seem to cause a little shaking of the ground when the foot hit the ground. I figured this was a good moment to get back in shape with my bow and hunt down the monsters. Seeing as I haven't done this in a while I transformed into my land base animal the panther. I could feel my bones shifting. My skin shredding and black glossy fur was replacing it. My eye grew to fit my eye socket and iris changed from a bronze color to a black as night color. I felt my teeth growing; it was like pulling teeth out and that isn't exactly something people do for fun. In some parts new teeth grew in and some ichor dripped from my mouth onto the forest floor. I could feel myself grow a tail and let me tell you that isn't comfortable. I don't really know how I got to the floor on all four of my feet. Or is it paws but when the transformation finished it was on all four. I could feel my senses increase and let me tell you that with my already godly senses which is twenty times better than a mortal while in this form my senses increased by five.

I sniffed the air before taking off into the forest towards the group of monsters.

**Eros'/ Cupid's POV**

**W**e were in camp enjoying our relaxation period before we were sent on a mission. I went straight into my tent trying to get some rest. I was hoping that if I slept I would get something informational on Perseus. Sure it's been like half a millennia since he disappeared but it didn't feel right to be the one to lead the Assassins. Percy was always the better leader and strategist. He could give you confidence in the direst situations. He was what a child wanted to be a hero. He was the one that though about creating the assassins of justice in the first place. He thought it was a good way to get over Hebe. Demi-gods that are in the group always said that their dreams help them get valuable information. So I hoped that this would be my answer to my question. Unlike my father and most of my demi-god siblings I wasn't power hungry and Ito couldn't wait for Perseus to return. He always said he would return when he first left to do his whole training thing that nobody else seemed believed because of their stupid fucking pride. The council and just about all of the gods believed he faded away into the void. I knew he didn't if he did than they wouldn't get the assassins part of the blessing you get from joining or the ability to control fire. For some reason Artemis doesn't seem to believe that he faded away either. I can honestly say I don't know why. Everyone figured she hates him. The main reason being that he is a male, also because he did help one of the assassins make a hunter drop her oath and join the Assassins. That's why whenever she saw him she got her 'little devils' I mean hunters shoot arrows at him. I honestly don't know why he never attacked back. I sure as Hades know I would have attack and maybe accidently killed one of them.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Tim coming into my tent. He was a good guy and his parentage helped with being an assassin. His father was Thantos the god of death. So he could sense death, tell when someone was going to die and also take a soul from someone's body. I seen him do it once and as Apollo would say it was awesome. He would always hang with Rephaim seeing as that was technically his uncle seeing as Erebus is the father of Thantos.

"Lord Eros we have a problem." Tim said a little nervous.

"What is it Tim that you had to interrupt my rest time?"

"It's just the Hunters are here.

And they don't look so happy to be here." I nodded and got out of my bed. I stepped out the door to see two groups pointing weapons at the other. To the right were the assassins. The left were the hunters. I just sighed this could turn ugly real quick if I don't stop this.

"Artemis why are you and your hunters here?" I asked wanting to get back to my bed.

"We were just passing through when we saw the, oh so legendary Assassins camp." She said voice full of sarcasm which surprised me seeing to just about everyone she's a bit cold hearted.

"So…. Why are you here again?"

"Men, I swear their as dumb as an ape." Artemis said making some of the boys in the group voice their disagreement.

"Still as prejudiced as ever _Arty_." I said making her grit her teeth and pulling out a hunting knife.

"Don't press your luck '_baby cupid'._ She said smirking, knowing damn well that I hate how the fucking mortals got the whole baby shit wrong. Honestly how the Hades can a damn grown man become a baby. And a chubby one at that.

"Moonbeam." I said making her face go red with anger. Apollo always calls her this and he usually ends up having to reattach his man anatomy parts. She as quick as Hermes switched her hunting knife for a bow.

Then we all herd the sound of a stampede. It was getting closer and the rocks/ pebbles on the floor were jumping around like they were trying to dance. Everyone looked around trying to figure out which way the stampede was coming from and which direction it was going. All of a sudden a small child jump over a log running through the clearance of the assassins' camp. Hunters and Assassins alike just watched as the small child ran through the clearing not even sparing them a glance. She was soon followed by a group of monsters that ranged from Empousa to Dracanae. There was a few Drakons and Venti. Then came a large black panther that seemed to be after the monsters.

"Shouldn't we help out or at least kill the monsters?" Archimedes asked being the first one to snap out of our stupor. I just ran after the monsters and that should have been all the answer my assassins need because I could hear them coming and closing in on me. I watched as a wolf speed by me trying to close the distance between the monsters and me. Yuna I thought shaking my head. She always runs ahead on hunts. She was soon followed by Tyson. Being the Son of the goddess of victory probably had something to do with that. I wasn't going to let someone else pass me by so in mid stride I made my wings appear and flapped them getting an overhead view of the monsters. There was just about a hundred of them. Apollo was slowly going back to Olympus which meant that Artemis would have to drive her chariot. This could get ugly real fast seeing as Hellhounds aren't easy to see at night. Hades they basically blend in with the damn night.

We would have to end this quickly. We can't afford to have any losses on our side. Lately for some reason it's been harder to recruit people into our ranks. And the campers say we are cursed because Perseus just up and disappeared. Know people think that if they join they would just vanish without a trace.

**PERSEUS' POV**

**F**uck was the only word that I could think of when I jumped through the clearing and stood Eros and the assassins and Artemis and the Hunters. They seemed to be having a standoff with their weapons pointed at one another. If I wasn't running after some monster I would have shook my head and watched them. They soon were chasing after the monsters along with me. The sun was going away and the moon was out. I could feel the power that the night itself held as I ran. I could sense all the nocturnal creatures that where out more at night and depended on the night for when they hunt. I could feel a wolf came next to me with speed that no normal wolf could have. It was at least seven foot in length and had icy blue eyes. It seemed to radiate power in loads that would make most people second guess themselves. I poured on more speed not trying to be showed up in terms of speed. The wolf tried to keep up only to be left in the dust of my paws. I slowly closed in the distance between the monsters that was in the back that was basically a green human snake or also known as a Dracanae. Once I was in distance I lunged at the back of the monsters neck killing it instantly turning it into dust and some of it was in my mouth and let me tell you it taste like ass. I was soon followed by a volley of arrows curiosity to the Assassins and the Hunters while most of the Assassins charged at the monsters from the ground and threw something in front of the monster army. They all seemed to stop in their tracks and charged back as the route was blocked off by a line of Greek fire. I quickly went into a secluded part of the forest where no one was around and transformed into a younger version of myself. Instead of being six foot eight I was now six foot two. I lost my goatee that started to feel normal and now I could feel when wind went by my face making it feel awkward. I summoned my bow while scaling a tree climbing it with ease. Soon I was firing so fast that to even myself my hands where a blur. I guess the monsters didn't think the hunters or the assassins where the main threat as they charged at me which made me smile. What I can't smile I am the primordial god of battles. I summoned the swords that Pontus gave me before running to the edge of the branch and jumping off landing on a Laestrygonians giant's head. Quickly I went to the top and plunged my blade through his skull before jumping down and landed on the soft sand. I quickly went on autopilot and sometimes teaming up with people to take down monsters like Phoebe, Archimedes a son of Athena, who used these weird needles that seemed to be killing the monsters so I had no problem with them; and Ryan a son of the primordial goddess of the Night so he was already on my good side. If I have one. Soon I was back to fighting by myself when I heard a loud _Roarrrrr! _I turned around only to be met with a hand to the face sending me into what was a boulder and was now rubble.

"Fuck." Was the only word I could muster at the moment. I might be a god but you try being sent into a boulder at who knows how fast and without armor on to protect me a little form the impact. As soon as you could when you're sent into a boulder I was back on my while the Minotaur was charging at me. I quickly dived to the side at the last second as he kept going past me at one of the Hunters. It grabbed her around the neck drawing her eyes to widen to a fraction and the creature threw the hunter at me. I didn't even have enough time to move as she came crashing onto me. I rose my head to get a chance to see the girl that was thrown at me. She had a slight tan on her skin. She had auburn hair. She was beautiful and only looked more beautiful in the night sky while the moon seemed to beam down on her. She had long hair that went to her back. She had an aura of power and that seemed to hold authority. Her eyes though were what stood out the most. They seemed to be a beautiful silver color that seemed to pull you in but not let you out. I didn't even notice that I was staring until she pushed off of me while glaring like this was all my fault before going back into battle. It was then that I noticed that she was Artemis goddess of the moon.

**Thanks for reading and it wasn't as long as I hoped for it to be. But this is PLUTO with another chapter to God of Storms and this chapter is brought to you by wipeout. A show about regular people like me and you doing a damn violent obstacle course and is funny to see them fail. Until next time.**

**Also Review.**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV  
VVV**

**VV  
V**

**Review now or something will happen I don't know but it won't be good. JK :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for not updating for a while I was busy. I was on a cruise which lasted a couple weeks ago (like two or was it three), then I was forced to go to a camp without any internet for a week and a half. But it was fun. Alrighty than let me just do the usual quote than chapter. All rights go to rick riordan.**

**Think twice before you speak, because your words and influence will plant the seed of either success or failure in the mind of another.**

**Napoleon Hill**

**PERCY'S POV**

**O**nce my one sided staring contest with Artemis was over which for some reason I wasn't too happy about. I had to get back in action seeing as the Minotaur was closing in on me while throwing random things at me trying to kill me which wasn't nice in my opinion. He nearly took my head off when he threw a boulder at me. This probably wouldn't of had been a problem if I could use some of my powers, but with the Hunters and the Assassins here I didn't want to take the chances of them figuring out who I am and telling the gods. I grabbed a throwing knife off of my shoulder and threw it at the Minotaur and watched as it blew up turning him into dust. I looked around to see only a few monsters left and only a major one in which Eros and an assassin was fighting. The manticore. They seemed to be handling it well so there was no point in helping them out. I just picked of the occasional minor monster like an Empousa, Dracaena or these dog human things that I never seen before. I looked for the little girl that I was trying to help earlier to find a three hunters making a triangle with the little girl in the middle. Soon enough all of the monsters were dust leaving the horrible stench that they leave behind and for some of the monsters they left behind spoils of war. The Nemean lion left behind his pelt, the Manticore left behind a jar of its poison. Their where others but at the moment I had to worry about the hunters who had their bows drawn and fixed on me. Well to be specific my head, heart and little Percy if you catch my drift.

"Um, I would appreciate if you could just move those bows five to any number you can think of bigger feet away from me." I guess they didn't appreciate that seeing as they didn't even move an inch.

"Who are you boy?" Which I was sure was either Zoë or Artemis said. Then Zoë stepped out from the hunters followed by a girl that looked fourteen. I mentally did a happy dance I was right it was Zoë.

"Are you talking to me because there are like fifteen over there to my left, your right?" I asked. Pointing my thumb in their general direction. "But, if you must call me a name then Peter would suffice for now."

"What are you doing here _Peter?" Zoë _spat sayingPeter like it was a curse.

"Wait, isn't it my turn to ask a question?" I asked not bothering to answer her question. "If you don't mind but what is a Greek goddess doing in the middle of a Roman territory seeing as Greece fell many years back?" I smirked the look of shock that was on Artemis and some of her Hunter's faces.

This time it was Artemis who spoke and now had a problem of going back and forth into Diana and Artemis. If I had to pick which ones company I would rather be in I would probably say Diana. Unlike Artemis she was a grown woman. She had a more serious aura that held power but yet held peace. Her eyes were an even more beautiful they were a brighter silver that seemed to glow. Her hair like in her Greek form went down her back. She had looks that would put even Aphrodite to shame or maybe it would be Venus.

"How do you know of both our Greek and Roman forms?" Diana said glaring at me. When getting glared at by primordials all the time being on the receiving end of a glare by an Olympian goddess isn't as scary as it should be. So she seemed to be in even more shock when I didn't show any emotion from her glare.

"Crap," I mumbled under my breath low enough so she couldn't hear me. I had to think of a lie quick or she would go an investigate me. I needed a way of explaining how I could shape shift into the panther and know of Roman and Greek gods. The first thing that came to me is what I said.

"I have the blood of Pylos." I said feeling smart about remembering of Poseidon's descendants. The Hunters didn't seem to know much about the blood of Pylos so they looked indifferent while the Assassins were almost all wide eyed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zoë asked looking at me with hatred in my eyes for what I don't know.

I looked at the Assassins. "And they say all females are smarter and better than boys/ men." This seemed to hit a nerve as Zoë and Phoebe lunged at me almost as soon as the words left my mouth.

I leaped back knowing the right time to do it to barely avoid their hunting knives. Being the god of time and battle does have its benefits I thought. They kept slashing wildly at me while I had a bored expression on my face which they couldn't see with my hood up. The hunters weren't great in close combat. Hades they were barely decent in it so I don't know the reason why they chose to use them. I just kept dodging, rolling, jumping or occasionally catch their wrist and shove them away. Not enough force to throw them through a fully grown tree but enough for them to stumble. The fight was starting to bore me so I lunged at them which seemed to shock them and hit their pressure points on their body knocking them out while they occasionally shook.

"Well that was a good warm up." I said stretching my arms and popping my back. I was about to leave when the rest of the hunters charged at me looking to get revenge for a man taking down their 'sisters'. I quickly pulled out my sword from behind my back. I got into my stance evenly distributing my weight into my feet. They quickly swarmed me surrounding me from almost every direction. Artemis summoned some ambrosia and nectar to wake them up from my attack.

I just smirked "if this is how you want to play." I lunged towards the nearest huntress watching as my sword pass straight through her poising her. She looked shocked before passing out. They stared at their fellow huntress thinking she was dead.

"Don't worry she's not dead just numbed her body so she can't move." I said hoping that she wasn't dead because there was like a two percent chance that someone could die. It was the same poison that the Manticore used on its spikes. It was supposed to cause extreme pain and when humans receive extreme pain they either pass out from it or die. This time they were the ones that charged at me quickly putting me on the defensive. Out of the corner of my eyes I see five huntress run into the tree and draw their bows. That's a double edge sword or however the saying goes. Being there is originally twenty-one hunters and Artemis or Diana which ever mood she's in determined which form that she was in. Zoë, Phoebe and the other huntress I took out makes it eighteen and five went into the tree make it thirteen. Sadly now they have archers watching them.

I barely rolled out of the way as an arrow almost raped my head. **(Get it because it was going to enter his head, if not then o'well) ** I looked from the direction the arrow came from to see it was Artemis that fired the arrow at me. I didn't have time to respond because the annoying hunters tried to attack while my back was turned. Cowards I said in my head shaking my head. I spun around and cut through her and watched as she was on the floor passed out. For once I hoped someone died. I quickly went on the offensive I feigned an attack at her legs then cut my sword through her head. Shit I thought Tartarus would have my head if I killed someone that wasn't supposed to die. He said not to kill anybody that was on our side rather they make you mad or not. Then again when did I ever care what he thought? I saw her stomach rise it wasn't high just enough for me to know that she was still alive. I ducked as a pair of hunting knives slashed at the spot where my head used to be. She quickly tried to kick me in my sweet spot but I caught her foot before sweeping her other foot from under her causing her to fall on the ground where I quickly slashed my sword through her neck. Ten left I thought to my head. I looked in the trees to see a volley of arrows coming towards me. I did the first thing that came to me which was using the night sky itself and grabbed the arrows themselves in a night shaped fist. This seemed to shock the hunters and the assassins that where just watching. I threw a couple of throwing knives at the hunters in the trees taking out two of them leaving two not including Artemis, Zoë and Phoebe.

This seemed to shake the hunters out of their shock as the ten on the ground came after me again. I quickly meet their charge with my own. When I was within hunting knife range I quickly flipped over a hunters slashed and sliced my swords through her back with my sword in a kneeling position. I quickly rolled to the side as a pair of hunting knives meet the spot I was once at. Her knives seemed to be stuck in the earth and wouldn't come out making taking her out even more easily. I parried a blow of knives aiming towards my shoulder blade on my right. I was pushed back barely an inch from the power of the slash. I quickly kicked her in the stomach and judo flipped her over my shoulder onto the ground. I stabbed her in the stomach making the number go to eight. I had to duck under a slash from one of the hunters while spinning out of the way of another. Before I could on capitalize on the attack a stab that was barely a centimeter away from my face forced me to jump back and kick a hunting knife out of her hand. I jumped and kicked her in the side with both my legs sticking out sending her flying a couple yards and into a tree. **_(Seen the jumping dropkick in a TV show so yeah….. it was funny on the show.)_** I didn't know where that came from but it was awesome. Well it was until I had to roll over to avoid becoming a god porcupine. I charged at the last six hunters on the ground while putting my swords away and summoning some throwing knives that quickly disabled them and took them out of the fight. I guess the saying no rest for the weary was true because I had to dodge a volley of arrows from the spot I was just standing.

I quickly changed into a giant falcon my flight symbol of power. To be specific a peregrine falcon. I took flight into the sky. A good thing about this type of falcon is that when it dives it is the fastest animal on Earth. So it was to be expected that when I dived at a hunter the other hunters' arrows couldn't even touch me. I picked one up and flew straight up until she was suffocating and soon passed out. I quickly flew back towards the ground where there was more oxygen so she wouldn't die. I quickly did the same with the other hunter so that there was only three left. Phoebe, Zoë and Artemis herself. I went towards the ground until I was only three feet above the ground. In mid flap I shifted my body to a black panther. I quickly shook the hunter off of my back. Artemis jumped from the trees and shifted into a wolf that matched the size of my own only a foot at most smaller. When we were two feet from each other she lunged at me which I easily stepped aside. I slashed my claws at her back which connected. She barely howled in pain from the claw marks now on her back with ichor bleeding from her back onto the clearing floor. Know that I thought about it I don't remember why I was fighting. This time I lunged at her which she seemed to be ready for and kicked me off of her which proved my theory. All cats land on their feet because that is just what happened I landed on my feet. I charged or would it be stalked towards her. I lunged again and was ready for when she would try to flip me again. I put all my weight on my lower part of my body so she wouldn't be able to flip me. She shifted back into her human form of Artemis with her arms up in surrender. I smirked while shifting back into a younger form. And stood up offering her my hand to help her up. She just simply pushed it away and got up off the floor and was glaring at me while dusting herself off. Zoë and Phoebe came from the trees with their bows drawn and aimed on me. Artemis waved them off.

"He beat me fair, which is a surprise for a _male_." She said and clearly said male with disgust.

I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked while she was glaring. I was brought back from starring by clapping that seemed to becoming from the Assassins. I could see Orion with a smile on his face as his ex-lover/ crush was defeated along with her petty hunters. I just did a bow.

"Well not saying that was boring but we should do that again Lady Artemis." Though it wasn't for the training but Hades knows that she could use it. Eros was approaching me along with Orion, Theseus and demi-god or should I say titan named Hunter Norman.

"That was awesome." Theseus said with a smile.

"You finally showed her hunters their place Eros over here won't let us." Hunter said.

"And for good reason to they would just try to get even, there is no point in that and someone could get seriously hurt." Orion said.

"Says the one that wanted to get back at Artemis for almost killing him." Eros said while the other two just laughed at Orion's clear discomfort.

"You guys telling me you wouldn't be mad for a while if that happened to you; plus if that didn't happen I would've never met Anna." Orion said.

"Know onto the reason I'm here. Eros said. We want you to join the Assassins of Justice.

**That's the chapter for today. I will try to update either Tuesday or Wesenday. I'll try to update sooner if I can. Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. Sorry if the story is a little Ooc. Thanks for reading and please review. And this chapter is brought to you by Fan Fiction. What would life be like without it? You wouldn't have anything to read, you would probably be bored and you would have to be outside all the time. This is ****_Pluto. _****Till next time. Also this was brought to you by limited commercials. Sorry for not being the longest chapter.**

**Also again Reviewed.**


End file.
